The Priestess And The Prisoner
by Luna-Oscura10
Summary: en una epoca antigua donde los youkais y hanyous eran prisioneros y lejos de la libertad un joven conose a una hermosa chica sera ella su destruccion? oh lo ayudara a ser libre al fin? lo se pesimo summary no soy buena en esto e-e
1. Chapter 1

Hola! ¿Cómo están? n-n espero que bien bueno yo aquí les traigo un fanfic que acabo de inventar escuchando canciones y leyendo otros fanfic llego mi inspiración y decidí publicarlo no soy buena usando esta pag e-e asi que si cometo un error no sean malos conmigo T-T bueno espero que les guste creo que será una historia corta no soy buena en estas cosas pero are mi mayor esfuerzo n—n espero que les guste, por cierto los dividiré en "pov"…

Bueno ya saben InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo es una historia de fans hecho para fans y bla bla bla =-= ahora si la historia disfruten :E

~PROLOGO~

_InuYasha's POV_

Era un día soleado, los pájaros revoloteaban de felicidad por azul del cielo, mientras que todo en la tierra estaba tranquilo, en especial mi aldea que era tan hermosa, con una vegetación que lo más precioso que podías ver en toda tu vida y yo que apenas estaba creciendo lo concebía de manera casi mágica.

-¡Mama! Despierta...- dije emocionado entrando a la habitación de mi mama para que despertara, ya que el día era hermoso y quería ir a salir a pasear con ella; Pero solo recibí un "mmm" de su parte, por lo que mi insistencia se incrementó – ¡Mama por favor! Despierta.

-¿Que pasa hijo? ¿Porque me despiertas tan temprano?-dijo muy soñolienta una joven, ya que por estar atendiendo las cosas del palacio estaba muy agotada y quería dormir un poco más.

- El día esta hermoso mama y quiero salir a jugar –dije mientras observaba a mi desaliñada madre con una gran sonrisa, para mí, mi mama era la mejor persona que he conocido por eso siempre la admiraba, su tez blanca como la nieve y su largo cabello negro la hacían ver muy hermosa no importaba el estado en que se encontrara para mí era la más hermosa del mundo; ella era la princesa de ese palacio- vamos mama salgamos a jugar.

-Ven acá pequeño –dijo mi mama mientras me jalaba levemente para abrazarme contra su cuerpo esbozando una gran sonrisa – está bien podemos salir a jugar y a divertirnos un rato pero luego tengo que atender el palacio-. Sonrió, como solo ella podía hacerlo, mientras tomaba mi barbilla para que levantara la mirada para poder observarla.

-Esto de ser princesa no debe ser nada fácil, ¿verdad? –dije con un tono de aburrimiento y al mismo tiempo con algo de tristeza, detestaba que mi mama tuviera tanto trabajo pero al menos nunca nos faltaba nada.

-Ni te lo imaginas –dijo ella riendo un poco- bueno espérame afuera, iré a cambiarme para salir un rato.

-¡Si mama! –exclame emocionado mientras salía del cuarto de mi madre para que se pudiera cambiar tranquilamente, me acerque a la ventana para ver el hermoso día soleado; debo admitir que me gustaba mucho ver los diferentes paisajes que el cielo daba día con día porque solía crear muchas aventuras en mi mente con cada etapa que nos ponía el clima.

-Ya estoy lista hijo mío- dijo mi mama saliendo de la habitación vestida con un hermoso kimono color rosa ya lista para salir a jugar, por lo tanto sin esperar un segundo me dirigí junto a mi madre para poder irnos lo más rápido posible.

Al salir al jardín del palacio todo era tan hermoso, sé que para un hombre estas cosas eran tontas y poco dignas, Pero para mí que era un niño no me importaba porque cada día maravilloso que pasaba con mi mama era lo más preciado que podría tener. No tenía ningún amigo ya que por ser un hanyou ninguno me aceptaba, pero me daba lo mismo mientras tuviera a mi mama a mi lado esas pequeñeces pasaban a segundo plano; dirigí mis ojos a un pequeño ramo de flores en el jardín que me llamo mucho la atención ya que todas las rosas eran rojas con espinas pero había una sola rosa blanca, sin espinas, por lo que decidí agarrar aquella flor y enseñársela a mi madre

-¡Mama! ¡Mira, mira! – dije corriendo a su lado mostrándole la rosa blanca que había recogido- esta rosa es bonita, estaba distante a las demás porque las otras eran diferentes, me recuerda a mí-.

-Es una rosa muy hermosa –dijo mi mama agarrándola entre sus manos viéndome con una cara de felicidad, pero nuestra felicidad no duro mucho ya que en ese instante se empezaron a escuchar ruidos extraños por lo cual me asuste, ¡Oigan! Apenas tenía 8 años de edad es normal que me sienta seguro apegándome a mi madre- tranquilo hijo todo estará bien, no seas asustadizo-. Dijo ella con una leve sonrisa que aunque tranquilizadora parecía ocultar algo, el tipo de situaciones en las que ella había tenido que pasar por mi culpa durante estos años tal vez eran la causa de aquel temor que quería alejar de mí

-¡No soy asustadizo! –exclame un poco ofendido, a pesar de todo odiaba que me sacaran en cara mis debilidades, era un orgulloso de primera. Unos cuantos ruidos más fuertes que los anteriores se aproximaron a nosotros, haciendo que ambos nos estremeciéramos

-InuYasha…Metete al palacio, ¡rápido!- dijo mi mama con un tono preocupado, no sabíamos que estaba pasando pero para no causarle más problemas la obedecí.

Cuando apenas entramos al palacio, llegaron unos cuantos sacerdotes y sacerdotisas diciendo que aquí había un "hanyou" o algo así, sé que referían a mí por lo que me dio mucho miedo, ellos empezaron a destruir todo a su paso por lo que mi madre me abrazo nuevamente para darme señales de que me protegería, a los pocos segundos llegaron a donde nos encontrábamos.

-¡Ahí esta!- exclamo uno de ellos acercándose a nosotros, se veía a leguas que no tenía para nada buenas intenciones y sin previo aviso agarraron a mi madre por la fuerza separándonos bruscamente.

-¡InuYasha! – Exclamo al ser separados y la encadenaron como si fuera una prisionera- por favor suéltenlo… ¿Que nos van a hacer? – decía ella con miedo en su voz

-Ese niño no pertenece aquí -dijo aquel hombre sin corazón.

-Por favor…dejen a mi mama ella es humana, no le ha hecho nada malo a nadie –dije preocupado de lo que podrían hacerle a ella.

-Sí, ella es humana, pero ¿y tú? No me digas que también lo ere porque tus rasgos y tus orejas me dicen lo contrario – dijo aquel monje con desprecio en su voz.

-No, yo soy un hanyou-le respondí tratando de ser valiente.

-¿Un hanyou? –dijo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a reírse y señalarme- nunca había visto a uno como tú –luego dirigió su mirada a uno de los guardias- encadénenlo.

-¡No! -grito mi mama desesperada- es mi hijo no le hagan daño por favor.

-¿Es su hijo? –Pregunto sorprendido aquel monje- ¡Esta mujer está contaminada!- grito con desprecio.

-¿Que quiere que hagamos con esta mujer? –dijo otro monje que sujetaba a mi mama y la tiraba a un lado como si de un animal sin valor se tratara.

-No me importa que sea una princesa, llévensela de aquí.

-¡InuYasha! …Por favor no me separen de mi hijo –mi madre no podía dejar de llorar, estaba tan asustada.

-¡Mama! No te preocupes por mí. Vete, no quiero que te hagan daño, ¡vete! –le grite, odiaba esta situación pero no quería que la lastimaran, ella era muy importante para mí por lo tanto lo mejor sería que me hiciera caso.

-Al menos este niño es sensato, ya avanza perro sarnoso- dijo de nuevo ese sacerdote mientras me daba una patada en el estómago y caía al suelo.

-¡InuYasha! –grito mi mama mientras era arrastrada lejos de mí.

-Usted jamás volverá a ver a ese engendro –dijo el guardia que la sostenía sin piedad, alejándola de mí, mientras que yo era llevado con muchos monjes lejos de donde me crie, la verdad estaba asustado, no sabía que me podría deparar el destino de ahora en adelante ya que nunca más volví a ver a mi madre…

Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo n-n si les gusto puedo seguir el fanfic n-n espero sus comentarios n-n no soy buena en esto T-T así que como dije arriba no sean malos conmigo


	2. Chapter 2

_Acá el siguiente capítulo disfrútenlo_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Kikyou's POV_

En una aldea de humanos muy tranquila. Donde todo era armonía entre ellos, las personas se ayudaban entre sí para mejorar como personas cada día, pero en una ubicada a las afueras de la misma, mejor dicho un templo, donde habitaban los monjes y sacerdotisas de esa aldea, todo era agitado desde que comenzaba el alba hasta que el ultimo rayo de sol se perdiera en el horizonte.

En aquel templo habitaba vivía yo, una hermosa jovencita de aproximadamente 17 años, que dormía plácidamente hasta que los rayos del sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana de su acogedor cuarto dándome directo a la cara haciendo que cubriera mi rostro con la sabana pero pocos minutos después…

-Señorita Kikyou…Vamos señorita Kikyou…Es hora de despertar – decía una linda aprendiz de sacerdotisa muy parecida a mi físicamente que venía a despertarme y verificar mi salud ya que la noche anterior había sufrido una fiebre que sobre pasaba los grados normales de una persona sana, por lo tanto al lado de mi cama en la mesa de noche se encontraba un cubo con lo que antes era agua fría y un pequeño trapo.

-Solo dame cinco minutos más Kagome…no tengo ánimos para levantarme- dije con un hilo de súplica en mi voz aun soñolienta, pero la otra joven aprendiz no desistió en querer despertarme por ende siguió llamándome y moviéndome.

-¡Vamos señorita Kikyou! Tiene que despertar –decía Kagome con su paciencia más que agotada- ¡dije que es hora de levantarse! –grito ya fuera de sí quitándome la sabana para ver si ahora si la obedecía.

-Ok…Ok…Ya estoy despierta –dije levantándome rápidamente y sentándome en mi cama observándola con una mirada realmente fría; como odiaba que me despertaran tan temprano- ¿Qué pasa Kagome? no entiendo para que me despiertas tan temprano. ¿Acaso hay un incendio? –finalice diciendo lo último con ironía y sarcasmo tan propio de mí.

-Perdóname, señorita Kikyou, pero es que tu padre me dijo que te despertara hoy temprano, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirte por eso que cuando estuvieras lista fueras a verlo- hablo aquella joven que me había despertado, me quede viéndola a los ojos, realmente nuestros rostros eran hermosos, eran muy parecidos por lo tanto la gente solía confundirnos como hermanas. Realmente no me importaba porque la consideraba como si lo fuera, solo ella y Kaede eran mis únicas amigas, las únicas en las que podía confiar ciegamente – dime, ¿cómo te encuentras?... Me has dado un tremendo susto con la fiebre tan alta que te ataco anoche-prosiguió Kagome.

-¿Mi papa quiere hablar conmigo? Me pregunto de que se tratara...él nunca quiere hablar con nadie al menos que sea de suma importancia-exprese con extrañes en mi voz – bueno la verdad ya me encuentro mucho mejor Kagome, dormir un poco me hizo sentir mejor, gracias por preocuparte por mi te lo agradezco mucho respondí hacia la que parecía ser mi reflejo calmando sus preocupaciones.

-Para eso estamos las amigas Kikyou, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que desea –sonrió-pero bueno es mejor que te vayas a cambiar rápido para ir a ver a tu padre no vaya a hacer que luego empiece una batalla campal contra ti – dijo algo divertida Kagome mientras salía de aquella habitación dejándome completamente sola.

Me pare de mi cama algo cansada por la fuerte fiebre de la noche anterior; a pesar de ya estar mucho mejor, aún quedaba rastros de cansancio en mi rostro. Me dirigí a mi armario sacando un hermoso traje de sacerdotisa color rojo con blanco, me lo coloque y me voltee para verme en el espejo; adoraba ese traje, era mi favorito ya que fue el último obsequio que me dejo mi madre antes de morir por causa de una gran enfermedad que desconocían, una enfermedad que tal vez yo podría haber heredado…de inmediato opte por quitar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, solo para poner un semblante triste y dar un pequeño suspiro con desdén de mis hermosos labios rosados…como extrañaba a mi mama, sus risas, sus cuentos sobre aventuras, las comidas que siempre le preparaba cuando me comportaba bien en el templo, realmente para mí mi madre era y siempre seria la persona más importante en mi vida; suspire de nuevo esta vez melancólica, como no extrañar a mi madre puesto que siempre sentí que mi padre no me comprendía , se perfectamente que él me ama sobre todas las cosas y que se preocupa por mi bien estar, pero la verdad me molesta que sean tan sobreprotector conmigo eso me hace sentir atosigada, que me quitaba mi espacio pero también comprendía que por mi condición hacia que el fuera de esa manera, enfermarse a cada rato y sufrir temperaturas muy altas no eran propias de una joven normal. Mi padre siempre decía que tal vez esa enfermedad que tenía era igual a la que mato a mi madre, con solo pensar en ello un gran escalofríos recorrió toda mi espina dorsal; pero no tenía por qué pensar en eso después de todo ya empezaba a sentirme mucho mejor, tal vez recaía pero eso no me quitaba las ganas de sentirme viva.

Cuando por fin estuve lista salí al pasillo de ese gran templo para buscar a mi padre. De repente note unos hermosos pájaros azules volar libremente fuera de este templo, sentí algo de envidia por ellos. Nunca había salido de los muros de este odioso templo, no me molestaba ser una sacerdotisa y esmerarme en ser la mejor cada día pero yo también quería libertad como aquellos pájaros, quería salir de allí y tomar aire fresco, ser una con la naturaleza ya que ella siempre la he amado, sobre todo a las flores y a los niños. Pero todo eso lo tenía prohibido ya que mi padre no le gustaba que saliera porque decía que me podría enfermar o ponerme peor de lo que ya me encontraba por lo que me mantenía encerrada dentro del templo lo más que podía. Lo que no entendía mi padre es que para mí era maravilloso juntarme con los niños y las flores, hacía que yo olvidara que tenía una enfermedad que podría acabar con mi vida, quería ser una mujer normal como las chicas fueran de la aldea. Desvié la mirada de esos pájaros para concentrarme en el camino que ahora recorría, quería ver que era aquello tan importante que él tenía que decirme aparte ya era hora de bajar de la fantasía y concentrarse en la realidad de que jamás podría salir del templo muchas veces le pedí a Kagome que me ayudara a escapar, cosa que ella siempre se negaba porque sinceramente tenía mucho miedo de ser descubierta, Kagome nunca era discreta y una joven muy miedosa en vez de ella proteger parecía que le gustaba que la protegieran a ella. Cuando llegue a la sala me encontré con mi padre ya tomando su desayuno matutino por lo cual me dirigí hacia él sentándome a su lado.

-Buenos días padre – dije con una sonrisa en mis labios tomando mi desayuno junto a el - Kagome me ha dicho que me has llamado, que tienes algo importante que decirme.

-Buenos días hija –dijo aquel joven sacerdote dejando su desayuno a un lado observándome seriamente, cosa que hizo que me preocupara – bueno Kikyou- prosiguió- …como sabrás los sacerdotes de otras aldeas y yo hicimos una reunión hace ya algunas semanas atrás porque necesitábamos hablar de algo muy importante…- .

-¡Papa! Te recuerdo que tengo 17 años no soy una niña, ¿ya podrías ir directo al grano por favor?-pedi cansada de que a veces me tratara como una idiota, como si no supiera de que me hablaba. Cosa que no era, me consideraba una mujer muy astuta e inteligente.

-¿Sabes? estoy orgulloso de ti hija –esbozando una sonrisa- me alegra que seas la chica más inteligente de este templo –solo fruncí el ceño- bueno el punto es que en la reunión logre que me reconocieran como uno de los mejores sacerdotes de todo Sengoku-

-¿De verdad? ¡Padre! ¡Es la mejor noticia que me has dado! ¡Yo soy la que está orgullosa de ti! –exclame con mucha alegría y energía en mi voz.

-Tranquila Kikyou –una risita se escapó de sus labios- bueno la verdad es que hay más-se aclaró la garganta- bueno como ahora soy uno de los sacerdotes más importantes me asignaron a un trabajo de gran responsabilidad, por esa razón –suspiro y dijo lo siguiente con calma- nos tendremos que mudar.

-¿Que has dicho? –no podía creer lo que mi padre me estaba diciendo, por lo que intentaba analizar las palabras que mi padre acababa de decir sin más.

-así es Kikyou, nos mudamos mañana mismo al atardecer –dijo de una forma muy tranquila.

-¡Pero yo no quiero!...no quiero irme de este templo que ha sido mi hogar hasta ahora, además ¿que pasara con Kagome y Kaede?, ¿Qué pasara con el entrenamiento de Kagome? Recuerda que soy su profesora en el ámbito de ser una sacerdotisa…no papa por favor yo no quiero mudarme-dije con voz suplicante a mi padre.

-Kikyou entiende por favor que esto es importante para mí.

-Si lo entiendo…lo entiendo perfectamente, pero tu muy bien podrías irte y yo me quedo en este templo con las personas que más me importan y con mi trabajo de sacerdotisa-

-¡No! Tú aquí no te vas a quedar –dijo muy serio- ya lo decidí -dedicándome una mirada muy fría, yo solo me limite a observarlo con cierto recelo – por Kaede y Kagome no tienes por qué preocuparte ellas vendrán con nosotros a nuestra nueva aldea así que no estarás sola, sobre lo de tu puesto sobre atender a Kagome para ser sacerdotisa pienso que es mejor que ella lo deje no está apta para serlo y tú no estás en condiciones para enseñar. Pero bueno, lo mejor de todo querida mía es que me han mencionado que en la aldea a donde nos vamos a establecer hay buenos doctores y pueden curar tu enfermedad-

-¡No me importa mi enfermedad! ¡Quiero quedarme aquí!, ¡En mi hogar!, ¡aquí están todos los recuerdos de mi madre! ¿Porque nunca me entiendes padre? –preguntoe realmente exaltada, no quería irme de aquí, de mis raíces- además Kagome ha mejorado mucho conmigo ella esta apta para ser una buena sacerdotisa y yo aún puedo dar clases y sobre todo practicar con el arco ¡No soy una inútil padre!

-¡No me alces la voz, jovencita! – me reprendió aquel hombre – ¡mientras vivas bajo mis órdenes harás lo que yo diga! Tú no te mantienes sola por lo tanto nos iremos mañana al atardecer, dejaras de enseñar a Kagome porque esta nunca llegara a ser una sacerdotisa y es mi última palabra ¡Ya no quiero reproches infantiles tuyos! ¿Me oíste? –Me grito mi padre con mucha furia de que según el yo fuera una egoísta y que solo pensaba en mi misma y nunca en el que supuestamente siempre buscaba lo mejor para mí.

No dije absolutamente nada, solo me limite a pararme de la mesa y retirarme. No queria discutir con él ya que él nunca entendía de razones, pero lo que realmente me molesto es que me tratara a mí de inútil y a Kagome de ineficiente porque sé que ella podría mejorar con mis entrenamiento yo daba fe a eso. Corri por el pasillo del templo hasta llegar a mi habitación y encerrarme adentro, no era justo que mi propio padre quería arrastrarme a la oscuridad junto con el, se que estaba actuando como una rebelde pero tenía mis razones ¿Era mucho pedir ser una mujer normal?

El tiempo paso muy rápido y no me di cuenta que se hizo algo tarde; ya más calmada decidí salir y caminar tranquilamente.

-Apuesto a que mamá no me obligaría a ir…de eso estoy muy segura- me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba directo a la cocina, realmente tenía mucha hambre no había comido en todo el día.

-Yo también estoy segura que ella no te dejaría ir si no quieres- dijo Kagome sacándome de mi reflexión y haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco- lamento haberte asustado.

-No te preocupes Kagome –dije en un gran suspiro.

-Se que a veces el sacerdote Miyamoto puede ser algo obstinado pero solo quiere tu bien –con eso dicho empezó a caminar junto a mi hacia la cocina, al entrar en ella Kagome me sirve una taza de té –

-Gracias –dije mientras sostenía la taza de té en sus manos- no es justo que mi padre ya no quiera que te de clases para entrenarte como sacerdotisa, ahora ya me ha prohibido todo.

-Yo también pienso que es injusto – dijo Kagome sentada a mi lado- pero también debes entender que yo no soy buena en esto, mis poderes no se han desarrollado y tengo una pésima puntería.

-Kagome, Roma no se hizo en un día –dije tan reflexiva como siempre- yo sé que tu podrás lograrlo.

-Pero jamás seré tan buena sacerdotisa como tú, Kikyou.

-Y si sigues pensando eso, jamás lo serás –le respondí tomando un poco del té que tenía en mis manos para luego suspirar – no quiero irme de aquí Kagome.

-Entendemos que no quieras irte querida- decía una voz detrás de mí.

-¡Kaede! –Exclamamos Kagome y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Si la misma – dijo con algo de diversión aquella mujer ya mayor, tendría unos 60 años de edad pero era como nuestra abuela, siempre velando por las dos, a pesar de su vieja figura siempre mantenía una belleza incomparable.

- Bueno Kikyou sé que no quieres irte, pero la razón por la que nos mudamos debes entenderla…esto significa mucho para Fujitaka y es normal que quiera compartirlo contigo.

-¿Sabes? Kaede tiene mucha razón Kikyou, es importante para él y deberías entenderlo pero al menos no estarás sola porque iré contigo y me encargare de fastidiarte todos los días –dijo Kagome con un tono divertido en su voz-

-¿Ha así? Pss...Yo me encargare de enviarte al infierno cada vez que me molestes – dije divertida.

-Veo que recuperaste tu ánimo pequeña –dijo Kaede con una gran sonrisa-

-Escucha Kikyou, siempre vamos a estar contigo no importa lo que pase, no importa que ya no pueda estar allá como sacerdotisa pero si como tu amiga que siempre he sido –dijo Kagome colocando una mano sobre la mía para darme ánimo.

-Así es querida, siempre estaremos contigo además me han dicho que en nuestra nueva aldea, el templo es más hermoso que este y es inmenso con un gran jardín en él y detrás hay un gran y frondoso bosque - dijo Kaede para intentar anímame y que aquella mudanza y destitución de profesora no me cayera tan de sorpresa y de terrible manera.

-Sabes como siempre me has pedido que te ayude a salir del templo esta vez lo hare y te ayudare a escaparte de vez en cuando –decía Kagome en tono cómplice con Kaede.

-¿De verdad? ¿Lo dicen enserio?- dije con mis ojos iluminados por la felicidad que ahora mis dos mejores amigas me brindaban –ustedes son las mejores personas que he podido conocer en toda mi vida, las amo – dicho esto las abrace muy fuerte.

-Me alegra que hayas recuperado esa alegría tuya –dijo Kaede con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si yo también me alegro pero, podrías soltarme me asfixias – decía Kagome intentando soltarse.

-Lo siento – se excuse soltándolas a las dos chicas- ya sabes lo que dicen el amor duele.

-Si muy graciosa – dijo kagome algo molesta, realmente ella era de poca paciencia.

-Bueno ya dejen de pelear chicas, ya se está haciendo algo tarde y sus ruidos molestaran a los demás – dijo Kaede autoritaria.

-Lo sentimos –dijimos ambas bajando la cabeza.

-Asi está mucho mejor…Oigan recuerdo que ustedes no han comido nada en todo el día ¿verdad? –dijo Kaede acercándose a la cocina – ¿quieren que les prepare algo?

-¡Sí! Amamos lo que cocinas Kaede! – gritamos Kagome y yo emocionadas de que ellas nos cocinara.

-Oye Kikyou con respecto a que nosotras te ayudaremos a escaparte, será un secreto entre nosotras tres, ¿entendido? – decía Kaede mientras cocinaba algo rápido y sencillo para nosotras.

-Así es ..Porque si no Miyamoto-sama se enojara horriblemente con nosotras y no sabemos que podría ser capaz de hacer – decía Kagome algo nerviosa.

-Tranquilas prometo no decir nada- dije alegremente.

Cuando la cena estuvo hecha comimos alegremente mientras seguíamos platicando, luego de terminar cada una nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a descansar para estar más tranquilas para el día siguiente ya que nos esperaba un largo y tedioso viaje hacia nuestro nuevo hogar.

Continuara….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo n-n…no soy muy buena con esto de los fanfic pero con la experiencia ire mejorando n-n cuidense gracias por los comentarios espero que pronto tenga mas x3 sayonara n-n


	3. Chapter 3

Si se preguntan ¿porque los cambios? Bueno es que vi muchos errores ortográficos por ende decidí arreglarlo para que fuera una mejor historia y les encantara más n_n

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_InuYasha's POV_

Han pasado 10 años desde que me trajeron a este horrible lugar, otro día se observa cuando el sol se clavó en mi desgastada piel como si fuera un cuchillo, mi malnutrido cuerpo se podía observar sin dificultad. Realmente aquella "prisión" bueno quizá la palabra prisión era extremadamente suave. Aquello que me privaba de mi libertad podría ser llamado un campo de exterminación de gente como yo, en ese momento la sed llego a mi garganta pidiéndome desesperadamente un poco de agua pero sabía perfectamente que aunque les ruegue a esos sacerdotes _jamás___me darían agua, así que tendría que aguantar pero mis fuerzas están desvanecidas ya que la aldea está hecha de un campo poderoso de energía donde perdemos nuestros poderes convirtiéndonos en una presa fácil, sin poderes para mí era como vivir en una luna nueva sin fin…mis manos estaban raspadas y ensangrentadas de tanto "trabajar"

Salí de mi habitación como pude ya que mis piernas no dan para más, mi respiración era entrecortada, mire la valla llena de campo de energía que me separaba de mi libertad observe como los pájaros revoloteaban en aquel bosque, libres de toda opresión y sentí envidia ya que sabía perfectamente de que me perdía, de todas las cosas hermosas del mundo en especial de las risas y comida deliciosa de mi hermosa madre, mis compañeros de celda eran unos youkais y como yo era un hanyou se la pasaban discriminándome y tratándome mal, haciéndome bromas pesadas…como aquella vez cuando me bañaba escondieron mis ropas y tuve que salir desnudo al aire libre y aguantarme las burlas de los demás youkais ya que a los sacerdotes no les importaba absolutamente nada de lo que me llegara a pasar, solo les importaba mantenerme encerrado. Pude recuperar mis ropas después un largo rato y no pregunten como lo hice, por favor.

-¡¿Por qué nos hacen esto?! ¡¿Qué les hemos hecho?! ¡Quiero ser libre!- Grite con todo el aire que quedaba en mis pulmones, ante mi grito aquellos pájaros que se encontraban volando se fueron despavoridos hacia el peligroso bosque asustados, sabía que debía ser fuerte y resistir, no dejaría que unos simples humanos me vieran hundido no suplicaría por nada, ni por agua ni por comida ya que aquí la comida, bueno realmente ni comida se podría llamar nos daban. Los daiyoukai eran encerrados en sellos ya que ellos eran los más fuertes entre ellos se encontraba mi hermanastro sesshoumaru, cuando llegue aquí me entere de su existencia.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú! – exclamó un sacerdote haciendo que volviera a la realidad. Con rabia, dirigí mi mirada hacia aquel molesto hombre y lo mire con odio.

-¿Qué? – pregunte altanero. Nadie en la aldea tenía el valor suficiente para hablarles así a los sacerdotes, ya que muchos que lo hacían terminaban completamente muertos por "_atacarlos como bestias que somos"_. Pero yo era completamente diferente ya me daba igual si me asesinaban porque así acabarían con este sufrimiento que viva día tras día en este horrible lugar.

-¡Muestra más respeto engendro repugnante!-me pego una bofetada con un pergamino en mi rostro haciendo que saliera un aura poderosa por lo que perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo soltando un gemido de dolor por causa de los poderes de ese sacerdote. Pero yo ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de trato –Ve con los demás al centro de la aldea, es hora de trabajar- me ordeno para luego dejarme solo por lo que me dirigí al centro de la aldea a "trabajar" ya que si no lo hacia mi castigo seria completamente inhumano.

Al llegar, observe a los youkais trabajando como burros, después de todo los sacerdotes nos decían que nosotros no nos cansábamos por ser criaturas sobre naturales pero no entienden que al tener este campo de energía rodeando el lugar nuestros poderes se desvanece como el polvo en el aire, cuando llegue a mi lugar de trabajo empecé a trabajar con mis garras ya que no nos daban nada para hacer el trabajo, mis garras enseguida se mancharon de sangre, me ardían y dolían pero aun así seguía trabajando sin importar nada.

-¡InuYasha! Iba a ir a buscarte – dijo un chico bastante pequeño acercándose a mí - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te hicieron algo? –Me preguntó preocupado observando el moretón que tenía en mi pálida cara.

-¡Keh! No es nada, estoy bien –dije en tono altanero – No me hicieron nada que no hagan todos los días.

-Es cierto, aquí nos tratan como si no sintiéramos –dijo mi pequeño acompañante con un semblante lleno de tristeza-

-¿Qué sucedió? – dije angustiado al ver esa cara triste muy raramente el mostraba tristeza en sus ojos.

-InuYasha –dijo en un suspiro- tengo algo importante que decirte…

-Habla de una buena vez Shippo! –Le exigí como odiaba que siempre tardara en decir las cosas-

-Hoy…Se llevaron a Kagura – me explico mirando hacia el azul cielo- y no ha vuelto, realmente….lo siento InuYasha, ya no volverás a ver a Kagura.

-¡No! –exclame horrorizado- ¡No puede ser! ¡Shippo dime que no es verdad! –estaba sorprendido no cabía en mi mente, mi mejor amiga se había ido, la habían matado esos desgraciados, ella era importante para mí en esta aldea de horrores, apreté mis puños sintiendo aquella impotencia de no poder hacer nada, a cada minuto que pasaba me quedaba cada vez mas solo primero fue Shouri y ahora Kagura ¿quién seguirá después…?

-Lo siento, realmente lo siento –decía Shippo llorando- cada vez que esos sacerdotes se llevan a los youkais a ese cuarto de exorcismo no regresan jamás

-¡Cálmate! –dije con mi flequillo cubriéndome la cara – sé que ella no querría que estuviéramos tristes, tenemos que ser fuertes.

-¡Bueno ya cállense!- dijo uno de los sacerdotes empujando a Shippo quedando a mis pies- aquí se viene a trabajar no a andar hablando seres asquerosos.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunte a mi amigo ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Si estoy bien, esos idiotas no sé porque hacen esto nosotros no le hacemos daño a nadie –decía Shippo con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos, limpiando su rostro con su mano.

-Así son los humanos, simplemente nos desprecian sin importarles nada –dije en tono indiferente, como odiaba a esos tipos.

En eso apareció un hombre alto con cabello negro y ojos marrones interrumpiendo nuestra conversación y haciendo que muchos dejaran su trabajo para observarlo el cual tenía un semblante de odio profundo y una crueldad que el que lo viera podía apreciar al mismo demonio en persona. Cargaba un traje de sacerdote pero no como uno cualquiera parecía como si fuera uno de más alto rango, el cual se volteo a verme con una cara realmente fría haciéndome tragar grueso pero aun así le respondí con una mirada retadora.

-Verán… - comenzó a hablar aquel hombre – Yo soy el gran y poderoso sacerdote Miyamoto, el nuevo líder de esta aldea y me encargaré como se debe de ustedes engendros– una sonrisa escalofriante adornó su rostro – Como sabrán, el antiguo sacerdote fue tan inútil y no supo cómo lidiar con basuras como lo son ustedes, pero alégrense porque yo soy diferente – con cada palabra que salía de su horrible boca lo iba odiando, cada vez mas; si llegue a pensar que el sacerdote anterior era malo, este hombre lo superaba por trillones ya que se notaba a simple vista que no tenía corazón –así que pequeñas ratas no se preocupen, conmigo están en muy buenas manos- bromeo y comenzó a reírse al igual que los demás sacerdotes y exterminadores de youkais que se encontraban en el lugar- ahora, ¡A trabajar! ¡Muévanse! –nos gritó haciendo que todos los youkais y hanyous se dispersaran por toda la aldea para hacer su trabajo.

-InuYasha…ese tipo está completamente loco y da miedo – me dijo Shippo temblando de miedo.

-¡Keh! No me importa – dije restándole importancia no dejare que un simple humano me intimide, no señor, esos seres podrían quitarme todo pero no mi dignidad.

-Sabes, me impresiona como puedes sostenerte y ser de carácter fuerte –me dijo ya más calmado.

-Tengo que ser fuerte si quiero sobrevivir.

-Tienes razón, yo no quiero morir aquí.

-Tranquilo no vas a morir, no pienso permitir que te toquen ni un solo cabello te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida ya que no quiero perder a otro amigo más -dije intentando darle ánimos a mi amigo- lo juro.

-¡Si! Tienes razón hay que seguir adelante-dijo con una sonrisa –oye sabes había escuchado algo interesante sobre nuestro nuevo líder-dijo haciéndome verlo con cara de curiosidad.

-¿Así? Y ¿Qué es eso tan interesante? –Dije con poco interés intentando ocultar mi curiosidad.

-Bueno escuche que tenía una hija-soltó por fin aquella información, mientras escarbaba la tierra.

-¿Una hija? –dije en modo desinteresado- así que ese idiota tiene una hija...pobre tipa de seguro será igual de amargada que el-pero al decir eso sentí una roca pegarse contra mi cabeza haciéndome voltear para ver de donde era dirigida.

-¡Cállate engendro! Escuchar tu asquerosa voz nos dan nauseas –dijo un youkais al otro lado de nosotros, solo me limite a ignorarlo después de todo iba a callarme puesto que mi sed aumentaba y tenía que ahorrar saliva si quería mantener mi boca húmeda.

Así pasó el día, entre gritos, golpes y abusos por parte de los sacerdotes y también heridas y caídas por parte de los prisioneros que nos encontrábamos en ese lugar, si era muy difícil sobrevivir. Por la noche entre a mi cabaña donde apenas habían camas y cabían los youkais los cuales empezaron a molestarme pero solo los ignore y me senté con Shippo en un rincón realmente nada había cambiado desde que este nuevo sacerdote entro al mando, seguían los mismos maltratos y sufrimientos bueno a quien quiero engañar las cosas sí que cambiaron ahora los tratos hacia nosotros eran más violentos y más sanguinarios. No entiendo porque los humanos tienen que ser así no les importa nada ni nadie, les da igual si todo lo que toca se destruye no aprecian nada de lo que la vida les llego a dar alguna vez.

-Mañana nos espera un largo día lleno de un cruel destino para nosotros –susurre mientras mis fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo- sin comida y sin agua –fue lo último que dije antes de caer dormido.

Continuará….


	4. Chapter 4

Lamento si eh tardado mucho D:! esque aveces las ideas no llegan y bueno tener pocos reviews hacen sentir que no me esta quedando muy bien x-x pero bueno aun asi intentare seguirlo :3 y muchas gracias por los que me dejan comentarios (:

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Kikyou's POV_

La mañana estaba muy calurosa, los rayos del sol atravesaban las ventanas de aquella oscura habitación. Me levante con pesadez, observe mi nuevo cuarto realmente era mucho más pequeño y sombrío, si, ya habían llegado a ese nuevo templo que desde el momento en el que lo vi odio ese lugar por completo era tan triste me sentía como un pájaro enjaulado, lo único hermoso que tenía ese templo de horrores era el hermoso jardín donde se podría apreciar las frondosas flores y la fresca brisa que meneaba las plantas. Pero claro para mi estaba "prohibido" estar en ese lugar. Me dirigí a mi armario para vestirme y salir un rato a caminar por los pasillos, luego intentaría conseguir un material para ponerme a pintar y poder pasar el tiempo. Tenía que buscar una forma de distraerme ya no era la entrenadora de Kagome debido a que según mi padre ella no es apta para ser sacerdotisa y solo está aquí en el templo para hacerme compañía.

Me vistió con mi típico kimono de sacerdotisa y amarre mi largo cabello con una cinta blanca. Salió de mi cuarto para comer algo pero cuando estaba por llegar a la cocina se empezaron a escuchar gritos que provenían de la habitación de mi padre , al parecer Kagome discutía algo con ese hombre, esto me dio curiosidad por ende me acerque intentando escuchar que decían con sumo cuidado.

-¿Qué hace señorita? – Pregunto un joven alto de cabello negro atado a una pequeña coleta con vestiduras como la de un monje, haciéndome sobresaltar del susto, no me había percatado de su presencia al estar concentrada en la discusión.

-Nada – conteste rápidamente– solo quería darle el buenos días a mi padre es todo.

-El sacerdote Miyamoto se encuentra ocupado – explico aquel hombre- creo que lo más conveniente es que vengas más tarde .

-Eso haré muchas gracias – conteste con ganas de ir a la cocina cuando aquel joven me detuvo.

-Puedo acompañarla hermosa señorita- dijo amablemente el joven peli negro- me supongo que debes ser hija del sacerdote, ¿oh me equivoco?

-Si, soy su hija –conteste indiferente i, realmente me quería deshacer de el - me llamo Kikyou pero discul…

-Un gusto hermosa señorita, soy el monje Miroku – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa interrumpiéndome mientras besaba la palma de mi mano.

-El gusto es mio Miroku-sama… pero tengo que ir a comer algo nos vemos –hice una reverencia para intentar irme del lugar.

-¡Oh! Está bien dulce jovencita, pero –agarro mis manos y con una hermosa sonrisa dijo- ¿le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

-¿Q-Que? – exprece atónita y es putrefacta mientras me sonrojaba, pero al parecer un boomerang golpeo la cabeza de aquel joven haciendo que soltara mia manos, subi la mirada para ver de dónde prevenía, observe a una hermosa joven de pelo negro con rayos marrones, de mirada asesina con un hermoso traje de exterminadora color negro con rosado.

-Usted monje pervertido – dijo aquella joven tomando su boomerang de vuelta- no debería ir por ahí pidiéndole esas cosas a todas las jóvenes hermosas que vea.

-L-lo siento Sango-chan es solo que no pude resistirme – se excusó aquel monje llamado Miroku.

-Idiota- dijo sango ignorándolo mientras dirigía su vista hacia mí- lamento si mi tonto compañero te asusto, es un completo idiota –suspiro- me llamo Sango y soy exterminadora es un gusto conocerte hija del sacerdote – extendió su mano para que la estrechara-

-El gusto es mío – dije estrechando aquella mano extendida- y por favor llámame Kikyou.

-Está bien Señorita Kikyou espero que su estadía por aquí sea de su agrado- expreso aquella exterminadora con una sonrisa amplia en sus rosados labios.

-Gracias – dije amablemente – ahora si me disculpan debo ir a la cocina por mi desayuno.

-Te acompaño, una hermosa dama como tú no debería ir sola – sugirió el monje con una sonrisa obteniendo una cara de fastidio con un deje de frialdad por parte mía y una asesina por parte de Sango.

-No es necesario, se cuidarme sola, además no quiero molestarte – dije algo fríamente mientras una fingida sonrisa se posaba en mi rostro.

-Pero si no es ninguna molestia – insistió este- vamos te acompaño.

-Si es así yo iré también, me asegurare que no haga tonterías monje pervertido – interrumpió Sango la invitación de este. Iba a aceptar la invitación de aquel joven junto con esa exterminadora cuando se holló la puerta deslizarse-

-¡Sango! ¡Miroku! – dijo sorprendido aquel hombre – Querida, ¿desde cuándo estas aquí? – esto último fue dirigido hacia mí.

-No mucho, el monje Miroku me había dicho que estabas ocupado y decidí no molestarte – le explique a mi padre- Me preguntaba si ya desayunaste. Quisiera que me acompañaras esta mañana.

-Perdóname hija, pero no creo que pueda ser en este momento – miro a Sango y a Miroku- tenemos que irnos parece que surgió algo importante – se dirigió a la salida del templo junto aquel monje y la exterminadora- prometo almorzar contigo – con esto último se dirigió fuera del lugar para desaparecer.

-Nos vemos luego Kikyou-sama fue un gusto conocerla – dijo aquella exterminadora mientras arrastraba consigo a Miroku que no dejaba de verme con una mirada pervertida.

-Siempre es lo mismo con el – suspire amargamente, estaba cansada de que mi padre nunca me tomara en cuenta.

-Ese joven se veía muy apuesto, ¿no lo crees? - pregunto Kagome saliendo de la habitación de mi padre.

-¡Kagome! – exclame- me asustaste…si es apuesto pero no me llaman la atención los pervertidos – dije aquello ultimo con frialdad.

-Siempre tan fría con estos temas Kikyou – comento burlonamente Kagome, haciendo que solo le dirigiera una mirada fría- vamos Kikyou, cambia esa cara es un día muy hermoso.

-Si un hermoso día... Para ti – dije fríamente dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar.

-Vamos sé que no te gusta este lugar pero al menos dale una oportunidad – dijo Kagome intentando animarme.

-¡Nunca le daré una oportunidad! –exprese con molestia- me siento aprisionada como si fuera una criminal, en fin ¿Dónde está Kaede?

-Fue al pueblo a comprar cosas para el almuerzo de hoy, por eso dijo que no la esperaras para el desayuno- me explico la ex aprendiz de sacerdotisa.

-Entiendo…oye Kagome – pronuncie su nombre con algo de interés - ¿puedo salir al jardín?- pregunte con una sonrisa en sus labios –

-¿Al jardín? – dijo Kagome algo preocupada guardando silencio por un momento.

-¡Vamos Kagome! Me prometiste que me dejarías ir por favor –dije jalándola del brazo mientras la miraba suplicante, Kagome estaba realmente nerviosa sabía que me lo había prometido pero si la llegaban a descubrir se armaría un gran alboroto en todo el templo pero al ver mi cara llena de tristeza, la conmovió un poco haciendo que aceptara que fuera al jardín y si mi padre llegaba a aparecer ella la cubriría fingiendo ser yo, puesto que el parecido entre ambas era sorprendente. Pero con una condición la cual consistía en que tendría que regresar antes del almuerzo para que el sacerdote Miyamoto no se diera cuenta de la pequeña aventura que estaría a punto de hacer.

Desayune lo más rápido que pude para luego ir a buscar mis materiales de pintura. En la biblioteca del templo conseguí pergaminos sin usar, tinta y algunas plumas suficiente material para salir a dibujar un rato el hermoso jardín que se encontraba en el templo. Salí sigilosa intentando no ser descubierta por nadie en el templo que pudiera decirle a mi padre que había salido sin su permiso. empecé a caminar entre aquellas flores, observando los arboles crecer tan alto. Amaba sentir la brisa fresca en mi cara y el rose de las plantas en mis tobillos sintiéndome libre por primera vez en un largo periodo de tiempo.

Me detenía a pintar algún pajarito que se posaba en las ramas y las flores en especial aquella flor que llevaba mi nombre, puesto que era mi flor favorita. Me sentía en otro mundo, todo era tan mágico y hermoso. Aquel templo podría ser lo peor pero el jardín era tan mágico que me hacía olvidar todas sus penas y en especial mi enfermedad. Llevaba ya algún tiempo caminando cuando me topé con el inicio de un fuerte.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya llegué al final? – Mire de nuevo hacia atrás y note que el templo se veía un poco lejos- Tal vez…Sí, ¡aun me queda tiempo para explorar un poco más! – exclame algo entusiasmada recorriendo aquel fuerte cubierto por una enredadera.

Camine observando cada detalle de la enredadera: tenía pequeños capullos de rosas en sus ramas, y se extendía a lo largo de todo el fuerte. Pero, note algo extraño. Algo que se veía diferente en una parte de aquel extraño fuerte. A diferencia del resto del fuerte que estaba hecho de madera, ese pequeño pedazo era de una textura diferente y apenas se podía notar la diferencia.

-Tal vez… - dije sospechando lo que era. Comencé a quitar la enredadera que se atravesaba, y después de unos minutos, descubrí lo que era - ¡Una puerta! – Exclame emocionada recordando lo que me habían mencionado Kagome y Kaede sobre un bosque que se encontraba cerca de aquel templo, mi curiosidad de conocer aquel misterioso bosque me gano haciendo que abriera esa pequeña puerta que se encontraba en el fuerte realmente no fue difícil ya una vez afuera me dedique a conocerlo.

Iba animada, saltando charquitos, esquivando ramas y raíces, y observando el ecosistema del lugar. Estar ahí me hacía sentir muy dichosa y recuerdos de mi infancia feliz recorrían mi mente llenándome de tranquilidad, siempre pensé que caminar al aire libre respirar el aire puro me ayudaría enormemente a mejorar mi enfermedad, pero mi padre nunca me escucho, a veces pensaba que él no me entendía, realmente no le importaba que mi padre se enterara que había salido no quería volver por ahora.

Camine por ese extenso bosque por un rato más, cuando empecé a sentirme cansada. Decidí que era hora de regresar cuando el sonido de un pequeño rio llamo mi atención. Me deje llevar por mi instinto aventurero, por lo que comencé a seguir el sonido de aquella agua. Luego de unos minutos había llegado a un pequeño riachuelo, decidí quitarme las zapatillas y mis medias para sumergir así mis pies en la cristalina agua que se encontraba fría.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero qué bien se siente! – suspire relajada, y abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con algo de lo que no me había percatado. Más allá del riachuelo, unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde me encontraba. Había como una valla rodeada de campo de energía, era tan larga y estrecha que no podía verse el fin de aquella valla, me dio curiosidad por saber que era, supuse que era donde se encontraban encerrados aquellos youkais que según mi padre los tenían en ese lugar para así darles más comodidad a ellos y a mantener tranquilo a los humanos, salí del agua colocándome las medias y zapatillas para cruzar de un salto ese riachuelo y camine hasta el inicio de aquella valla. Cuando por fin llege todo parecía tan triste, desolado, no había vegetación alguna. Era la viva imagen de una aldea fantasma.

Con la mirada, trate de buscar a alguna persona. Camine un poco cerca de la valla hasta que vi a un joven parecía descansar cerca de la valla recostado en una pared que se encontraba cerca. Estaba mal. Completamente herido, sus ropas estaban sucias y rotas realmente parecía cansado.

-¡Hola! ¿Te encuentras bien? –quise entablar una conversación con aquel joven, en especial porque me preocupaba su aspecto. El joven movió sus orejas de arriba abajo haciendo que abriera sus ojos y me observara detenidamente. Pero al ver que yo era una sacerdotisa se asustó por completo por lo que intento pararse rápidamente para irse del lugar.

-¡No! Oye… espera no te are nada malo – dije para intentar calmar a aquel chico que al parecer se había asustado.

-¿Eres una sacerdotisa?- me pregunto ese joven acercándose un poco a la valla con campo de energía.

-Sí, soy una gran sacerdotisa, de hecho hasta entrenaba a una alumna pero no te preocupes no te are daño –sonreí para calmar los nervios del joven.

-Ya...veo – dijo mirándome con algo de desconfianza pero al parecer le intrigaba mi presencia en ese lugar y me veía con un brillo especial en los ojos, como si se hubiera enamorado de mi a primera vista, pero eso era imposible yo no me podía enamorar...- ¿No vas a reportarme?

-¿Reportarte? – pregunte sin entender.

-Si...

-Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? – Pregunte confundida ante aquella pregunta.

-No es obvio… ¡Soy un prisionero! una bestia que esta fuera de su lugar de trabajo para ir a descansar – expreso con tanta obviedad y frialdad en sus palabras.

-¿Un prisionero? – Pregunte más sorprendida aun - pero si mi papa me ha hablado de este lugar, la verdad me parecen geniales ya que los youkais tengan un buen lugar para estar– exclame, teniendo como respuesta una mirada con el sueño fundido.

-¿Un buen lugar para estar? – Repitió estupefacto - ¡¿Un buen lugar para estar?! ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Estos lugares son lo peor del mundo! ¡Asesinan a los youkais! ¡No les importa nada! ¡Si eres hanyou te separan de tu familia! – Gritó asombrado haciendo que lo mirara anonadada - ¡Todos los sacerdotes maltratan a los prisioneros! ¡Aquí no hay alimentos! ¡Y apenas hay camas! ¡¿Te parece un buen lugar?!

-Eso es imposible –dije sin salir de mi asombro- no puedo creer que maltraten a los youkais y hanyous en ese lugar porque quieren –cubrí mi rostro con mi fleco- es inhumano.

-Así son todos los humanos –me dijo aquel chico apretando los puños pero al hacerlo un quejido de dolor salió de sus labios y al abrir sus puños pudo observar que estas sangraban.

-¿Estas bien? Tengo que curártelas o se infectaran – realmente me había preocupado por ese chico, siempre fui de alma caritativa y ayudaba a todos los desconocidos y no me importaba que el fuera un hanyou aun así quería ayudarlo.

-No puedes…si entras nunca sales- me dijo aquel chico con melancolía- ya te dije aquí pasan cosas horribles. Pero gracias por preocuparte por mí-por primera vez ese muchacho esbozo una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Entiendo…- realmente estaba anonada no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían ni lo que ese joven me estaba diciendo ¿Por qué nunca me había dado cuenta de nada? Mi padre…Mi propio padre era un completo asesino…mis ojos comenzaron a ensombrecerse y a ponerse cristalinos mientras se asomaban las primeras lágrimas de impotencia por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-Supongo que jamás oíste la verdadera versión, ¿cierto? – me miró – ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó al verme caer de rodillas en el pasto – Oye…

-Mi padre… ¡Mi padre es un asesino! – Exclame horrorizada observando aquel hombre bestia con odio e impotencia- ¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué me tubo que mentir todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué mi propio padre tiene que comandar a esos sacerdotes?

-Espera… ¿Quién es tu padre? – el chico se arrodilló a mi altura con gran dificultad estaba completamente débil parecía que sus heridas le ardían y dolían.

-Mi padre es el comandante de este lugar… - me acerque más a la valla para estar más cerca de el - ¿Lo has visto? …

- ¿El comandante Miyamoto?- yo solo asentí – Sí… Vino ayer en la tarde, y hace rato estaba vigilando el lugar…

-Entiendo…- siendo prácticamente una desconocida, pase mis manos por los agujeros de aquella valla puesto que al ser humana el campo de energía no me hacía ningún daño, tome la mano del muchacho y la sostuve entra las mias – ¿Podrías perdonar… perdonar a mi padre? – Trague con fuerza mientras seguía llorando por la impotencia– Él… no es tan malo como parece… Es un buen padre… Sobreprotector tal vez… pero bueno… - lo mire con dulzura, y el chico se sonrojó – Perdónalo…

-Está bien… - aquel hombre sostuvo mis manos y las acaricio, mi piel era realmente suave pude notar que quería posar sus manos en mis mejillas pero aquel campo de energía impidió tal acción, por su actitud puede notar en sus ojos que él veía en mí una sacerdotisa diferente, una que era dulce y amable con él. Una chica que se acercaba a él sin temor ni desprecio por su condición de hanyou-Pero no llores más – dijo por fin- una hermosa mujer como tú no debería adornar su rostro con lágrimas, ya que las lágrimas de una mujer son como perlas preciosas que no deben ser vistas a simple vista – no pude evitar sonrojarme por aquel cumplido y sonreír al ver la dulce mirada que aquel hombre me dedicaba haciendo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente.

-G…gra…Gracias –exprese aun sonrojada soltando las manos del muchacho, al hacer esto pude notar que mis manos se habían llenado de sangre.

-Te he manchado de sangre – expreso avergonzado- lo lamento.

-Tranquilo está bien, me las limpiare luego – dicho esto se formó un silencio no era incomodo en realidad al decir verdad estaba completamente sonrojada y de mi corazón sentía que la sangre bombeaba tan rapidamente haciendo que mi pulso se acelerara y mi respiración se hiciera agitada, pude notar que a él le pasaba lo mismo - y…-exprese intentado romper aquel silencio formado- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo InuYasha –dijo su nombre con aquella extrañeza, como si fuera la única humana que ensamblaba una conversación amena con el sin insultarlo o humillarlo como pude notar en su mirada que los demás lo hacían.

-InuYasha... – repetí como si se tratase de algo sagrado- es un lindo nombre

-G…gr…gracias – agradeció sonrojado el joven hanyou – ¿y tú?

-Mi nombre es….- pero fui interrumpida por los gritos de unos sacerdotes que buscaban al joven que al parecer no se encontraba donde debía estar, esto hizo que me asustara y me alejara de ese lugar ocultándome entre los arbustos para no ser descubierta ni mucho menos meter en problemas a aquel joven pero a escondidas pude observar como lo lastimaban por haber desobedecido las reglas haciendo que gritara del dolor que le provocaban aquellos que se hacían llamar sacerdotes.

Luego de estar un rato parada detrás de aquel árbol decidi regresar de nuevo por donde había venido pero al parecer mis mejillas estaban encendidas por un ligero rojo carmesí y mi corazón no dejaba de latir tan fuerte aquel joven prisionero me había parecido tan apuesto y amable, por lo que la idea de que estuviera enamorada de él me parecía absurda era una sacerdotisa no podía estar cerca de un hombre conocía perfectamente las reglas y sus consecuencias. Yo no podía enamorarme eso no estaba permitido para mí, además no lo conocía perfectamente como para pensar en esa posibilidad tan absurda. Pero de algo si estaba segura y era que quería conocer más a ese joven llamado InuYasha aun en contra de las reglas de ser una sacerdotisa.

Cuando llegue por fin al jardín que daba al templo me di cuenta que estaba completamente sucia y aun tenia sangre en mis manos comencé a correr rápido y entrar a la casa tan sigilosa como cuando sali para no ser descubierta, entrando a mi habitación. El reloj marcaba las 12 del mediodía. Mi papa estaba en camino, escondí mi kimono sucio dentro de mi closet entre mi ropa sucia. Me dirigí al baño y mee limpie para quitar todo rastro de que había salido para luego colocarme un kimono negro con flores.

Salí de mi cuarto ya mucho más calmada y cuando me di cuenta Kagome me observaba aliviada de que por fin regresara estaba cubriéndome toda la mañana y tubo que decirle a Kaede donde estaba para así poder cubrirme un poco más. De repente observe a mi padre entrar al templo junto con Miroku y otro joven al parecer Sango no se encontraba con ellos esta vez.

-¡Padre! – Exclame corriendo a abrazarlo - ¡Qué bueno que ya hayas regresado! ¿Almorzaremos juntos? – pregunte.

-¡Claro! Podrás almorzar conmigo, el monje Miroku y el joven Onigumo– respondió sonriendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Miroku...? ¿Onigumo…? – mi rostro se cubrió de decepción y frialdad – Pensé que almorzaríamos en familia…

-¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡El monje Miroku y Onigumo son como de la familia! – dijo animado - ¿Verdad?.

-Así es – contestaron al unísono los dos hombres.

Estaba completamente disgustada por lo que decidí guardar silencio mientras miraba con frialdad a mi padre, pensaba que podría tener un minuto de padre-hija por primera vez en la vida pero al parecer me había equivocado.

-Kikyou, Kagome y yo almorzaremos en la terraza –intervino Kaede- será una tarde de chicas.

-¿Eh? – mi papá miro a la joven sonriendo – Bueno, como quieran… Kikyou, en la tarde iremos a ver al doctor…. Alístate.

-Ok – conteste para luego retirarme del lugar junto con Kaede y Kagome –

Después de que nos sirvieran la comida en la terraza. Nos dedicamos a comer tranquilamente de nuestro almuerzo.

-Dime Kikyou ¿has encontrado algo interesante en el jardín?-me pregunto Kagome mientras bebía un poco de té.

-Bueno realmente solo encontré hermosas flores y me he puesto a pintar algunas es todo –dije intentando omitir que había salido al bosque.

-¿Enserio? Habías tardado mucho y me tenías preocupada pensé que nos iban a descubrir y tuve que decirle a Kaede para que nos cubriera más –dijo Kagome no creyéndolo del todo- Kikyou tienes que ser más precavida recuerda que eres una sacerdotisa y las sacerdotisas no pueden salir de los templos recuerda que tu deber es estar aquí orando, no sé porque accedí a cubrirte en tu capricho.

-Chicas no empiecen, si Kikyou quiso tardarse un poco más tal vez porque quería sentirse unida con la naturaleza un poco más de tiempo ¿no es así? –dijo Kaede intentando tranquilizar la atmosfera que según ella podría colocarse tensa.

-Así mismo fue…..es que todo fue tan…divertido y Kagome se perfectamente cuáles son mis deberes como sacerdotisa pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga una escapadita de vez en cuando – me defendí guiñándole el ojo, realmente cualquiera que lo viera de otro punto de vista pensaría que soy una estúpida rebelde por desobedecer las órdenes del templo y sobre todo mis reglas como sacerdotisa pero no podía evitar querer ser como una chica normal de mi edad. En ese momento recordé aquel lugar donde se encontraba encerrado aquel joven llamado InuYasha - etto…Kaede, Kagome…

-¿Si? – respondieron al unisonó las ya mencionadas.

-¿Qué hacen en aquel lugar donde hay una valla rodeada de campo de energía donde se supone que tienen encerrados a los youkais? – mi tono se volvió serio haciendo que las chicas me vieran seriamente- lo que me comento mi padre a cerca de ese lugar ¿son mentiras, verdad? –cuestione

-Querida… esos no son temas de conversación en la mesa – dijo Kaede pero al ver que en mi mirada había determinación, realmente quería saber la verdad sobre ese lugar no iba a permitir que me siguieran viendo la cara de estúpida, no me iba a detener hasta obtener una respuesta - así es…tienes razón...todo lo que te contaron es mentira…

-Pero...lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada, son ordenes de nuestros superiores, por más injusto que nos parezca lo único que podemos hacer es obedecer – dijo Kagome con la mirada baja, puesto que ella siempre decía que no era justo como aran tratados aquellos seres. No todos los youkais eran malos.

-Entiendo… - caí en cuenta de que InuYasha era un prisionero, así que él también estaba condenado a morir en ese lugar. Pensar en eso me dejó helada – Y… ¿no hay alguna manera de sacar a los youkais de ahí? – Pregunte disimulando mi preocupación.

-¿Eh? – Kagome me miró extrañada - ¿Por qué tanto interés tan repentinamente?

-No es por nada… Solo curiosidad – sonreí y seguimos almorzando.

-Escucha Kikyou por mas que queramos ellos no pueden salir de ese lugar, no todos los youkais son buenos pueden ser una amenaza para los humanos, duro lo sé pero es la triste realidad – dijo Kaede con algo de preocupación para luego terminar el almuerzo.

En la tarde, fui al doctor junto con Kagome puesto que Kaede no podía ir esta vez con nosotras, pues tenía que hacer unas cosas importantes y mi papa como siempre tenía asuntos importantes que atender. El doctor dio un buen diagnóstico al parecer aquella enfermedad que poseía no había avanzado mucho. Me quede dormida cuando regresábamos al templo y soñé con mi nuevo amigo. Al llegar a nuestro destino, Kagome me despertó para que bajara de una vez de la carroza.

-Kikyou…- me llamó cuando estuvo segura de que mi padre se había alejado lo suficiente - ¿Qué soñaste?

¿Eh? – Recordé mi sueño y un color carmesí adornó mi rostro - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque venías sonriendo en la carroza y te veías muy feliz… Entonces, ¿me contarás lo que soñaste? –me pregunto una muy interesada Kagome.

De tan solo pensar en mi sueño, me sonrojaba. No es que hubiera sido nada malo, ni nada, lo que pasa es que era sobre _él_, y la verdad no entendia que me pasaba se suponía que no podía enamorarme. Tenía que quitarme de la mente a ese joven y sobre todo porque apenas y lo conozco, yo no creía posible enamorarme ni mucho menos que alguien se enamorara de una sacerdotisa eso era prácticamente imposible. Pero es que realmente InuYasha se me hacia apuesto, quería verlo de nuevo y si tenía que tener mi amistad con él en secreto ante todo el mundo para evitar problemas lo haría porque sinceramente ese joven me habia caído muy bien y quería conocerlo más.

-¿Kikyou? ¡Kikyou! – Kagome me zarandeo para que regresara por fin al planeta tierra.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome? – pregunte bajando de las nubes pero aún estaba algo ida.

-¡No estás prestando atención a lo que te estoy diciendo! –decía Kagome algo molesta odiaba que la ignoraran.

- Lo siento Kagome…me he perdido un poco en mi mundo por un momento – dije con una mirada inocente.

-Está bien –suspiro mi acompañante antes de que terminara gritándome.

-Oye creo que será mejor entrar al parecer se avecinara una tormenta-dije observando el cielo oscurecerse, haciendo que Kagome asintiera y entrara a al templo junto a mi.

Entramos al templo mientras Kagome se dirigía a hacer unos deberes en la cocina yo entre a mi cuarto buscando mis materiales de pintura para ponerme a dibujar para pasar el tiempo mientras no dejaba de pensar en aquel prisionero.

Continuara

Bueno aquí la continuación de mi fanfic espero que les guste y sean amables conmigo responderé a los reviews

Dany: me hace muy feliz que te guste mi fanfic (: intentare subir los cap un poco mas seguidos espero que este halla sido de tu agrado n_n

Serenity Fullmoon: poner un Sesshoumaru x Rin? O:! realmente no creo que pueda x_x porque no se como ponerla en la historia :x pero si habrá un Sango x Miroku


	5. Chapter 5

Sigamos con la continuación del fanfic

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_InuYasha's POV_

Estaba sentado en aquel suelo frio de la cabaña donde se suponía que era mi lugar de descanso, observaba aquella tormenta que abatía este lugar. Todo estaba en silencio ya que era de noche y todos los prisioneros del lugar descansaban en las pocas camas que había. Observo la luna llena postrada en lo más alto del cielo desde aquella vieja y desgastada ventana.

La imagen de aquella chica que había conocido en la tarde no dejaba de pasearse por mi cabeza quitándome el sueño. En realidad era muy hermosa, su test blanca y aquellos ojos chocolate la hacía relucir su belleza, tengo que volver a verla pero no sé si ella volverá, me entristecí al pensar en eso. Pero si ella regresa no puedo permitir que la vean, de alguna forma tengo que comunicarme con ella, sin ser vistos.

-InuYasha... ¿aun sigues despierto? – Me pregunto mi amigo Shippo acercándose a donde me encontraba- ¿pasa algo?

-No es nada, solo no puedo dormir es todo – dije indiferentemente, viendo hacia otro lado.

-Ya veo – me dijo Shippo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-¿Qué quieres? – cuestione mientras lo veía acercárseme.

- Que me digas en que piensas tienes la cara ida como si estuvieras en transe- me dijo colocando sus pequeñas manos en mi pierna- vamos InuYasha dime, quiero saber.

-Está bien –di un suspiro- pero primero salgamos de aquí – dije mientras me paraba y caminaba hacia la salida, hace mucho rato había acabado de llover, sinceramente no quería que nadie escuchara.

-¿Para dónde vamos? – me pregunto Shippo mientras lo guiaba lejos de las cabañas para poder hablar.

-A un lugar donde no nos escuchen, quiero mantener esto en privado- dije mientras llegaba a un sitio que me pareció perfecto para hablar sin ser escuchados- muy bien Shippo te diré, pero quiero que guardes este secreto por favor, nadie pero nadie debe enterarse ¿entendido?-

-No te preocupes, no diré nada te lo prometo –dijo Shippo sonriéndome.

- Escucha, conocí a una hermosa chica hoy, pero no quiero que nadie sepa de ella no quiero que la lastimen, ella es tan dulce y amable que no puedo evitar pensar en ella – dije sonrojado volteando mi cara hacia otro lado para que Shippo no lo viera.

-¡¿Enserio?! – Exclamo Shippo sorprendido – ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Cómo se llama?

-En la valla, ella no es una prisionera. Es una sacerdotisa, pero es diferente a las demás tiene un rostro angelical y no sé cómo se llama – dije un poco avergonzado, es verdad con tanta conmoción olvide preguntarle su nombre.

-¿Una sacerdotisa? Espero que sepas lo que haces InuYasha, no quiero que salgas lastimado –soltó un suspiro- pero ¿porque no le preguntas su nombre?

-Porque no sé si la volveré a ver – observe el cielo oscuro solo bañado en estrellas – pero si ella volviera se lo preguntaría.

- Ya veo...Pero entonces ve de nuevo mañana a la valla tal vez pueda aparecer – me dijo sonriéndome.

-Sabes tienes razón, mañana iré a la valla con la esperanza de que la vuelva a ver – con esto dicho nos dirigimos a nuestras cabañas a descansar mañana sería un día tedioso y necesitaba reponer mis energías.

Desperté al sentir los rayos del sol sobre mi cara. Me levante para salir a hacer mi "trabajo", realmente me sentía feliz, pensar en esa chica me hacía sentir vivo de nuevo, tal vez sea una estupidez pero sentía que ella me podría sacar de este lugar.

Empezó con mi trabajo normalmente claro está, las humillaciones por parte de aquellos enfermizos sacerdotes, pero no me importaba me sentía vivo. La esperanza de verla hoy hacia que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, mi sonrisa no se borraba de mi rostro lastimado, por primera vez comí aquella comida en carbonada que nos daban con gusto, nada podía arruinar mi felicidad.

Cuando por fin pude deshacerme de los sacerdotes, me escabullí para llegar a la valla y esperarla, mi esperanza por verla de nuevo era tan grande, pero mi conciencia me decía que lo olvidara, ya que ella era humana en especial una sacerdotisa, no iba a perder el tiempo con un engendro como yo, pero por más que mi conciencia me gritaba yo seguía postrado en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos.

Pasaron aproximadamente un cuarto de hora y no aparecía por ningún lado, mi esperanza empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco. Cuando decidí regresar puede observar que esa chica había venido, no pude evitar escapar una sonrisa de felicidad después de todo ella si había venido a verme.

-Pensé que no volveríamos a vernos- dije con una sonrisa disimulando mi nerviosismo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me estabas esperando? – Me dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Tenia esperanza de volver a verte- dije algo sonrojado.

-Ya veo, me pone feliz que quisieras verme – me dijo apenas audible su voz sonaba extraña.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu voz? – La mire intrigado - ¿Te sientes bien?

- Solo tengo un dolor de garganta, es todo – me dijo sonriendo forzosamente, cosa que note al instante.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – Cuestione preocupado – No deberías forzar tu voz.

- Pero… ¿entonces como conversaremos? – me preguntó – Me gusta hablar contigo InuYasha…

- No quiero que te lastimes – le dije sin cambiar mi opinión – además tampoco quiero que te vean y hagan daño, nadie debe saber que nos vemos, puede pasarte algo terrible –dije mientras me tensaba, el hecho de que le hicieran algo me hacia poner nervioso y preocupado-

Ella guardó silencio por un tiempo creo que meditaba lo que le había dicho, de repente empezó a buscar algo en la cesta que llevaba en las manos. Cuando encontró el objeto, lo saco, eran hojas de pergamino y una pluma. Se sentó en el pasto al otro lado de la valla y empezó a escribir algo en una de las hojas, yo solo me deleitaba a verla confundido.

Cuando termino, me miro contenta, luego hizo una figura con el pergamino al parecer fue un _avión de papel,_realmente estaba confundido ¿Qué pretendía? A veces pensaba que los humanos podrían ser muy extraños, pero esta chica tenía algo especial.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le pregunte muy extrañado y altamente confundido por lo que hacía.

- Ya verás… - me dijo guiñándome el ojo y alejándose un poco, mojo su dedo índice en dirección al viento, me lanzo el avión de papel. El cual paso por encima de la valla, cayendo a mis pies- vamos, léelo- me dijo con su característica sonrisa.

Me senté en el suelo mientras agarraba el avión y empezaba a leerlo con curiosidad.

_Querido InuYasha:_

_¿No te parece que esta forma es divertida para conversar? Tú no deseas que fuerce mi voz, ni mucho menos que los demás se enteren de mi presencia. Entonces se me ocurrió esta alocada idea para hablar, así podríamos estar en contacto sin ser vistos como una conversación silenciosa. Esta idea se me cruzo a la mente ya que antes solía hacer aviones de papel para pasar el tiempo.._

_Dejemos eso de aún lado y dime, ¿cómo has estado hoy? ¿Cómo pasaste la noche de ayer? ¿Tuviste mucho frío? ¡No me creerías que traté de salir de mi casa para venir a verte! He ahí la razón de mi voz ronca… ¡Quería saber cómo estabas y mira cómo acabé! Sé que debí pensarlo mejor. Pero no pude evitarlo me preocupe mucho el hecho de que llegara a darte un resfriado aunque al final termine yo siendo la enferma que irónico ¿no?_

Subí la mirada al terminar de leer aquella carta para observarla con sorpresa e incredulidad. ¿Se había escapado para verme? Y más importante se había preocupado por mi…

- Tú…- trate de decirle algo pero me detuvo.

- Ah, ah –me respondió– Háblame por cartas, así será justo – paso su pluma y una hoja de su pergamino por una de las ranuras de aquella valla, entregándomelo en las manos para que al igual que ella escribiera una carta, realmente estaba nervioso hacía años que no escribía algo, por lo que mi letra podría ser algo horrible y poco entendible. Pero me esforcé al máximo en escribir bien y que fuera entendible

_Mí amada sacerdotisa:_

_¿De verdad te escapaste anoche? ¿Estás loca? ¡No debiste salir con la tormenta que estaba cayendo! No me perdonaría que te pasara algo por culpa mía._

_Ayer fue un día como todos los demás, y, las tormentas son unas verdaderas pesadillas aquí. Hubo una vez que un rayo cayó encima de una cabaña, nadie sabe por qué, e incendió todo lo que consiguió a su paso. No creo que sea muy agradable esa historia, así que prefiero no contártela… Será para otra ocasión, tal vez. Es cierto que hace mucho frío cuando llueve – y más porque en aquí no hay mantas ni nada con que cubrirse – y es bastante difícil no sufrir una hipotermia. Pero, el estar tan cerca uno de otros – aunque resulte un tanto desagradable – hace que se mantenga un poco el calor. Aunque yo por ser hanyou no comparto calor con nadie, es estúpido lo sé pero yo les causo repugnancia a la mayoría de este lugar. Dejando eso a aún lado, me resulta agradable que hayas venido hoy, realmente si tenía esperanza de verte ya que eres la primera persona del otro lado que me habla y no me insulta ni mucho menos humilla… realmente me alegraste el día con tu presencia eres una señorita muy dulce y gentil, espero que sigamos "conversando", usando este método tuyo, y que lleguemos a ser grandes amigos._

_Con cariño, InuYasha._

Ella me miro algo triste pero sonrojada, supuse que debió ser el cumplido que le dije al final de mi vergonzosa carta, el tiempo realmente se fue volando nos divertíamos tanto hablando mediante estos aviones de papel. Yo le conté sobre mi amigo Shippo, que a pesar de ser un niño tonto y llorón, resultaba ser un gran amigo, también le comente que me separaron de mi mama cuando apenas tenía 10 años de edad, a mi padre nunca lo conocí y que al llegar a este lugar me entere que tenía un hermano llamado Sesshoumaru pero tampoco logro verlo ya que al parecer estaba encerrado en algún sitio porque era considerado un youkai muy fuerte. Lo que supe de ella era que su madre había muerto cuando era muy pequeña. Su salud era muy inestable, también sus grandes amigas eran Kaede y Kagome siempre estaban con ella cuando se sentía sola e incomprendida, me sorprendió que le gustara dibujar y al ver algunos dibujos me di cuenta que pintaba más que excelente, me hizo sonrojar cuando me regalo una pintura de ella misma para que siempre la recordara.

Subí mi mirada al cielo, notando que este cambiaba de color para formarse un lindo panorama de color naranja. Me levante de golpe ¡se me había hecho tarde! Si no aparecía pronto mi castigo seria lo peor que te hubieras imaginado.

- Perdóname pero debo irme nos vemos mañana- dije algo alarmado por lo tarde que era, y también preocupado por ella ya que no vivía muy cerca que digamos.

-Está bien – me contestó con una linda sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano por la valla y acariciaba mi rostro- vendré a la misma hora.

La vi marchar mientras yo corría dentro de aquel lugar. Por suerte no habían notado que había salido, todo seguía su curso normal, pero cuando me di cuenta había olvidado preguntarle el nombre a mi hermosa sacerdotisa. Pero siempre había un mañana en el cual lo podría saber, mientras me preocupaba donde guardaría sus aviones de papel para que nadie los viera en especial aquel hermoso retrato que me había regalado de sí misma.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Si es algo corto u3u les ruego me disculpen ;3; pero es que estaba corta de imaginación x3x pero prometo hacer mas interesante y largo el próximo capitulo (; espérenlo y porfa nada les cuesta un review T—T


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno aca el siguiente capitulo arreglado también xD disfrútenlo n.n

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Kikyou's POV_

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que habia conocido aquel hibrido llamado InuYasha. Ahora estaba segura que realmente me gustaba, sé que estaba mal por ser una sacerdotisa pero en el corazón y los sentimientos no se mandan yo dejaría mi puesto de sacerdotisa por el pero ¿Cómo? Es decir la única forma de dejar de serlo es que el me reclame pero estando encerrado y sobre todo siendo un hanyou no podrá hacerlo, temo el castigo que puedan darnos si nos descubren. Pero lo que más me mortifica de sobremanera… ¿Qué pasaría si esos sacerdotes exorcizan a InuYasha? ¡No podría soportarlo!

Me encontraba sentada en la pequeña mesa de té que tenía Kaede en la terraza de su alcoba. Veía de vez en cuando al jardín, para después perder mi mirada más allá del bosque; suspiraba a cada minuto y estaba distante del mundo.

-¿Qué haces Kikyou? – dijo una joven parecida a mi sonriente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¡Kagome! Me has asustado – volteo para observar a mi compañera- nada solo veía al horizonte.

-Ya veo –Kagome se acerco a aquella mesa y se sentó junto a mi- ¿segura que estas bien?

-Si –respondí serenamente- ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Te noto algo distante –dijo mirándola muy seriamente- ¿estás segura que no tienes fiebre?

-No…hace tiempo que no tengo fiebre –dije pérdida en el horizonte- es solo que quiero pensar bien en que le diré a él cuando lo vea.

- ¿"él"? – Repitió Kagome extrañada - ¿De quién hablas, Kikyou?

- ¡Eh!… Pues… Pues… ¡De mi amigo imaginario! – mentí con nerviosismo sintiéndome completamente estúpida. Ante tal confesión Kagome levantó una ceja y me observo detenidamente, esperando alguna señal de que fuera una broma - ¿Por qué me miras así, Kagome? – Cuestione divertida- ¿Qué ya no hay derecho a tener un amigo imaginario?

- Kikyou, ¡tienes 17 años! – Dijo Kagome anonadada, ¡genial!, se lo había creído - ¿No estás como muy grandecita para tener "amigos imaginarios"?

- ¡Ay Kagome! ¡Para la imaginación no hay edad! – Dije por concluida la discusión para pararme de aquella silla y retirarme del lugar pero cuando iba a salir, choque con el monje Miroku-¡Ah!.

- Lo siento, Kikyou – se disculpó el muchacho. Solo suspire nerviosa y pase por su lado.

- Hasta luego, monje Miroku – mee despidió al abandonar la alcoba Kaede.

- ¿Le sucede algo a la jovencita? – pero antes de retirarme pude escuchar que aquel monje le pregunto aquello a mi amiga que aún estaba sentada

- Perdónala, solo que se encuentra algo enferma – mintió Kagome para no dar tanta explicación - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- El sacerdote me pidió que la llamara a usted y a la señora Kaede. Está esperándolas en su habitación – explicó el joven. La mujer se levantó, se despidió y dejó al muchacho solo - Hoy va a llover – observó el cielo oscuro que yacía sobre el templo y el campo de energía más allá del bosque.

Entre un poco mas calmada a mi habitación aunque me pareció extraño que mi padre mandara a llamar a Kaede y Kagome, pero bueno eso ya tendría tiempo de averguarlo. Me tire en la cama boca abajo sonriendo divertida.

-Debería aprender a no hablar demás – dije colocándome boca arriba abrazando una de mis almohadas- casi me descubren, no puedo permitir que nadie sepa que me hablo con un hanyou, no me imagino que pueda pasar si llegaran a enterarse –respire hondo y me senté en la cama.

- ¡Bueno, hora de ir a ver a InuYasha! – Sonreí entusiasmada – A_mi_ querido InuYasha…- me acerque a mi cómoda y abrí una de las gavetas que tenía. De ahí saque mi cuaderno de dibujos, donde dibujaba todo lo que veía en el bosque cada vez que iba a ver a aquel hanyou. Debajo de aquel cuaderno de dibujos, se encontraba un pequeño cofrecito de madera. En él se hallaban las cartas que InuYasha me había escrito. ¡Cómo adoraba leerlas en mi tiempo libre! Hacían que mi corazón bombeara a mil por hora.

Sonaria raro pero aunque ya me haya curado y mi garganta estaba en perfectas condiciones, ambos seguíamos hablándonos por medio de los aviones de papel. Para nosotros era la única manera de sentirnos cerca uno del otro pero sobre todo de mantener estar relación en secreto.

Tomo mi cuaderno de dibujo y me dispuse a salir, con la excusa de que iba a dibujar. Sin embargo, me topé con mi padre al entrar en la cocina.

- ¿Vas a salir? – me preguntó éste con algo de sorpresa al ver tenía la intención de irme por un momento del templo- Kikyou deberías estar orando, es tu deber como sacerdotisa.

- Sólo iré al jardín… Y si, ya hice mis oraciones, sé que mi deber es estar encerrada en este templo orando –Dije con un tono que notaba frialdad- ¡pero quiero salir! Miroku es un monje y puede salir libremente.

- ¡No me hables así! – Exclamó mi padre, se acercó a mí y me impidió el paso hacia afuera – ¡Pero él es un hombre! Y tu una mujer tienen diferentes responsabilidades.

-¡Papa! –exclame ofendida- ¡Eso fue un comentario muy machista! ¡También tengo derechos!

-Me importa un pepino que eso sea machista, son las ordenes y punto –me dijo fríamente- además en tal caso que tuvieras derechos, ¿Has visto cómo está el cielo? ¡Ni muerto dejaré que salgas!

- ¡Papá! ¡No me va a pasar nada! ¡Déjame salir! – Implore tomando su brazo - ¡Prometo que regresaré antes de que llueva!

- Prefiero no arriesgarme – se soltó del agarre y caminó a la entrada de la cocina– Sube a tu cuarto, ahora – me ordenó. Me quede en silencio, observe el patio y volví a poner una mirada suplicante ante mi padre pero él no se inmuto. Resignada subí de nuevo a mi habitación.

Estuve tirada en mi cama un largo rato. De vez en cuando observaba la ventana y suspiraba. Lo medite varias veces, y, finalmente, me levantó determinada: ¡Tenía que ver a InuYasha a como diera lugar! ¡Me importaba poco que no pudiera salir porque según mi padre nosotras las sacerdotisas no teníamos ese derecho!

Salí sigilosamente de mi habitación y baje con cautela las escaleras. No había nadie, ¡perfecto! – pensé-. Entre en la cocina y abrí la puerta que me transportaba a otro mundo. Por fin había salido de aquel templo. Ciertamente, el cielo estaba oscuro, pero algo me decía que tenía tiempo para ver a mi amado. Me encaminó a mi encuentro con él.

Atravesé el jardín, pase por el bosque, y salte el riachuelo. Ésa se había convertido en mi rutina de todos los días. Me acerque al alambrado con campo de energía, iba lo más rápido que podía, puesto que iba tarde; pero un detalle me inquietó: InuYasha no se encontraba ahí. Acerque mi mano a mi pecho y sentí como mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo. Me había retrasado porque mi padre me había descubierto, pero, ¿por qué él no estaba ahí? Mis piernas me fallaron, dejándome caer en el pasto.

- No, no, no… Es imposible - repetí. Subí la vista al lugar donde el peliplata me solía esperar. Nada, se encontraba vacío. De nuevo esos pensamientos que me atormentaban durante las noches regresaron a mí. ¡Él jamás se retardaba!

Miles de lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis mejillas inconscientemente, cubrí mi rostro con las manos y solloce en silencio. No debían saber que me encontraba ahí. Él no podía estar muerto, ¿verdad?

- Es un lugar de exterminación de youkais, Kikyou – me dije - ¡Por eso es que existen, para "exorcizar" a los youkais! – Me reprendí enredando desesperadamente mis manos en mis hebras negras- ¡Sabías que esto pasaría tarde o temprano! Él… ¡él también era un prisionero, uno con un cruel destino! – exclame horrorizada. Mi vida se detenía lentamente, mi corazón adolorido pedía a gritos que se acabara ese sufrimiento – No debiste enamorarte…- una fría brisa pegó contra mi rostro, recorriéndome de arriba abajo. Me abrace a mí misma y levante la vista al oscuro cielo - ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! – grite - ¡Primero me das un cuerpo débil, me quitas a mi madre y ahora, a InuYasha! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Es que acaso me odias?! – grite a los 4 vientos. Guarde silencio un minuto, escondiendo la mirada bajo mi flequillo. Sentía como las lágrimas amargas recorrían mi fina piel hasta caer en mis rodillas. Coloque mis manos sobre mis rodillas y cerré mis puños – InuYasha…

- ¿Sí…? – habló una voz delante de mí. Me paralizó. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente; lleve las manos a mi boca, haciendo un gesto de sorpresa. Subí la mirada a la valla, y, ahí lo vi: él estaba sentándose en frente de mi. Tenía un golpe en el rostro, pero sonreía de manera cálida - ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Ha sucedido algo malo?

- InuYasha... ¡InuYasha! ¡InuYasha! ¡InuYasha! – Me arrastró y pase mis manos a través de la valla- ¡Estás bien! ¡Pensé que algo malo te había pasado! – aquel hanyou soltó una risita ante mi explicación.

- ¿Cómo qué? – Dijo agarrando mis manos y entrelazándolas entre sus garras – ¿No te prometí que nada malo me pasaría?

- Es que yo… Yo pensé que tú… - no conseguía como expresarme con él. Suspire y mire al joven con amor y sonrei – Me alegra verte.

- A mí también.

Me quede en completo silencio, reflexionando. Recibí varias miradas curiosas por parte del chico, que no entendía en qué tanto estaba pensando. Dure unos cuantos minutos en ese estado, hasta que mire de nuevo el cielo, y con una sonrisa, pronuncie:

- Lo lamento… Y, gracias

- ¿Con quién hablas? – me pregunto el chico. Solo negó con la cabeza y saque mi lápiz y el pergamino – Oh, entiendo

Escribí el mensaje y lo envié. InuYasha lo recibió gustosamente. Le conte que me habia escapado para verlo y el se rio ante mis locas ocurrencias. Estuvimos un largo rato comunicándome por medio de esas cartas, hasta que InuYasha observo el cielo y en su rostro pude notar preocupación.

- Creo – habló llamando mi atención– que deberías irte antes de que comience a llover – señaló el cielo. Solo suspire un poco triste.

- Nos vemos, querido InuYasha – me despedí mientras él hacía un gesto con la mano.

- ¡Hasta mañana! – me dijo sonriendo.

Me adentró en el bosque, caminando a un paso lento, pero seguro. No tenía prisa alguna de llegar a mi casa, me bastaba con ir en mi mundo, hundida en mis pensamientos. Observaba las copas de los árboles mecerse con la ventisca algo fuerte que chocaba contra ellas, señal de que se acercaba una tormenta. Decidí apresurar el paso, pero, pise mal, metiendo uno de mis pies en un hueco cerca de una raíz y caí al suelo.

- ¡Ah! – exclame al sentir el golpe contra el suelo. Intente levantarme, pero fue en vano – Auch… mi tobillo – acaricie la parte donde más sentía dolor y suspire frustrada - ¿Qué haré?

Pase unos segundos recorriendo con la mirada mi alrededor. Proseguí a realizar la idea que más factible me parecía: me quitó aquella media y zapatilla que cargaba, rasgue la media y lo ate en mi tobillo, simulando una venda. Me levante algo adolorida y comencé a cojear dirigiéndome al templo. Más, parecía que la madre naturaleza se puso en mi contra, pues, no había avanzado ni la mitad del camino cuando sentí unas pequeñas gotas caer sobre mi frente.

- perfecto… - y, en efecto, esas primeras gotitas dieron paso a la tormenta que había previsto. Comencé a andar lo más rápido que podía, pero el lodo, el agua que caía y su dolor no ayudaban en nada. El barro dificultaba más mi caminar; la fuerte lluvia evitaba que pudiera ver con claridad hacía donde me estaba dirigiendo y mi pie pedía a gritos un descanso.

Llegue al jardín agitada, estaba agotada, empapada, llena de tierra y grama, en fin, hecha un desastre. Abrí la puerta trasera y entre a la cocina, ¡al fin tenía un lugar donde refugiarme!

- Lo logré… - Susurre con una sonrisa victoriosa, dándome media vuelta para subir a mi cuarto.

- ¡Finalmente te dignaste a regresar! – Se expresó una voz con ironía y enfado a la vez detrás de mí.

- Papá…- dije espantada, sintiendo como mi corazón dejaba de latir.

Continuara….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno aquí le dejo el siguiente cap :3 también corto x.x pero se vuelve interesante no? (: espero pronto escribir el capitulo que viene prometo no dejar en abandono la historia asi que no se preocupen por eso los veo en el siguiente capítulo. ahora responderé a los reviews

Dany: gracias por seguir mi historia (: realmente me haces muy feliz n3n y si últimamente andar corta de imaginación es horrible x_x pero gracias por las porras x3 nah tranquila cuando se te ocurra una sugerencia me lo dices y yo vere si lo coloco oh no bueno realmente me caes bien espero algún dia conocerte y podríamos hablar mas si quieres en mi perfil deje mi msn por si me quieres agregar estaría encantada de hablar contigo

Micky: bueno eso si x_x no hay muchos fanfic buenos de ellos ;3; pero que se le hará u3u pero me alegro que te guste mi historia y yo igual soy fanatica de esta pareja en especial de Kikyou

Carlita SVT: bueno no se si se puedan abrazar algún momento de mi fanfic pero vere que puedo hacer (:


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Gomen por tardar x_X es que estuve castigada bueno aun lo estoy e.e y la uni también me quita tiempo pero como estoy de vacaciones por esta semana ;3 subire el capitulo además no solo eso también hare 2 cap para compensar mi falta disfrútenlo n_n dividi el capitulo en 2 de Kikyou como la que cuenta la historia espero les guste por cierto una aclaratoria base la historia en la época Sengoku y parte de la época de la segunda guerra ^^

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Kikyou's POV_

Cuando entre al templo, lo hice con mucho sigilo para no hacer ruido pero aun así me encontré con la mirada furiosa de mi padre…

- ¡Me desobedeciste, Kikyou! – Se acercó a mi hecho una furia - ¡Te ordené que no saldrías del templo!, y ¡Es lo primero que haces!

- ¡Deja que te explique! – le dije para defenderme- Solo fui a dar un paseo por el bosque y me tropecé con una rama y me lastime…

- ¡Cállate, Kikyou! ¡No quiero seguir escuchándote! –Grito molesto mi padre– Las excusas no me valen nada, ¡Te fuiste y eso es lo que importa! ¡¿Por qué no entiendes que no puedes salir?! ¡Maldita sea eres una sacerdotisa!

- ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué te pregunto yo a ti! ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en tenerme encerrada Papa?! ¡Soy una chica, papá, una chica que adora salir y sentir el sol como todas las personas!

- ¡Tú no eres como todas las personas! –Yo solo pude verlo con una mirada fría - ¡Eres diferente! ¡Diferente a todos los demás!

- ¿Por qué? –cuestione - ¿Porque tengo el cuerpo débil…? ¿Por qué según los doctores puedo tener un problema en el corazón? O ¿Por qué soy una sacerdotisa? Solo por eso… ¡¿Por eso no soy humana?! –Le escupí esas palabras con frialdad.

- ¡No puede ser, Kikyou! ¡Escúchame!

- ¡No padre! ¡Escúchame usted a mí! –seguía con mi voz fría realmente no sabía de dónde sacaba estas fuerzas para decirle a mi padre la verdad de lo que siento de esta forma pero debía saberlo- ¡Jamás me dejas salir, siempre tengo que estar acá encerrada en el templo, viendo como los muchacho de mi edad se divierten! ¡¿Solo por ser una sacerdotisa no tengo derecho a nada?! ¿Alguna vez te has puesto en mi lugar? ¡Nunca!

- ¡Mentira! – Me grito golpeando la pared con su puño– ¡Siempre me pongo en tu lugar!, ¡solo intento protegerte! ¡Además tu deber como sacerdotisa es estar en este templo, eres una desobediente de las reglas!

-¡En ese caso entonces prefiero dejar de ser una sacerdotisa! Si voy a vivir encerrada todo el tiempo sabiendo que me gusta mucho sentirme libre y estar lejos de aquí entonces prefiero dejar este bendito trabajo, ¡Nunca tomas en cuenta mis sentimientos!

- ¡No seas impertinente, jovencita! – Me agarro fuerte del brazo - ¡Mírate, estás mojada, sucia y herida! ¿Eso es lo que querías? – Me apretó fuertemente del brazo y me atrajo hacia él con fuerza - ¡Ya te lo dije, yo solo intento protegerte! pero… ¡Tú lo arruinas todo! ¡Además _NUNCA_ dejaras de ser una sacerdotisa!

- ¡Suéltame papá! –Grite adolorida- ¡Me estas lastimando!

- ¿No querías que te tratara como a todos los demás? ¡Pues eso estoy haciendo! – Yo solo intente zafarme de su agarre, pero no podía y en entre ese forcejeo mi padre me tiro al borde de la escalera yo solo lo llegue a ver anonadada, si así era conmigo no quiero pensar como seria con aquellos youkais

- ¡Miyamoto! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Grito Kaede acercándose a mí para ayudarme a levantarme, con ella apareció Kagome- ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu hija?

- ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo Kaede! – Dijo mi padre molesto- ¡Esa niña tiene que aprender qué es el respeto! ¡Sobre todo respetar su título de sacerdotisa! – Dijo señalándome.

- Pero esta no es la forma –dijo Kagome abrazándome- escúcheme señor Miyamoto sé que Kikyou cometió una falta, ¡Pero esta no es la forma de reprenderla!

- Kagome tiene razón –dijo Kaede molesta en realidad era la primera vez que la veía molesta- ¡Sinceramente no te reconozco! ¡El poder se te subió a la cabeza! Cuando alguien se te opone, ¡tratas de someterlo a la fuerza! ¡Hasta el punto de que lastimas a tu propia hija…!

- Eso es algo muy bajo, ser un sacerdote de alto rango es para ayudar a la gente que más lo necesite, no para lastimarlo… ¡Kikyou no tiene la culpa de nada! Al menos debería respetar a su hija –corroboro Kagome.

-¡Cállense las dos! –exigió mi padre y hecho una furia salió del lugar no sin antes decirme enojado- y tu jovencita, aun no terminamos esta platica

-¡Kagome! ¡Kaede! –dije algo asustada- lo siento mucho, se me hizo muy tarde y no pude volver antes

- Tranquila –dijo Kaede sentándome en el segundo escalón de la escalera.

- Kikyou ¿Que te paso? –me pregunto Kagome al ver mi pie sucio y vendado.

- Me lastimé en el bosque – dije sobándome el pie – Hice lo que pude para regresar, pero comenzó a caer agua y por eso se me dificulto volver.

- Tranquila Kikyou –dijo Kagome sentándose a mi lado- también fue mi culpa, no te cubrí bien esta vez…pero llegar a tales extremos es algo imperdonable –Kagome estaba realmente furiosa.

-Kagome, Kikyou tranquilícense mejor hagamos que nada paso aquí ¿entendido? –dijo Kaede ayudándome a levantarme junto con Kagome- Kagome, lleva a Kikyou a su habitación para que se cambie y luego veré que hago con ese pie

- Esta bien anciana Kaede –dijo Kagome mientras me ayudaba a subir las escaleras del templo- vamos Kikyou.

Subí a la habitación junto con Kagome, al llegar me fui a dar una ducha para relajarme mientras Kagome me sacaba ropa para poder ponerme. Cuando termine de ducharme y vestirme me senté un rato en la cama mientras hablaba con Kagome de lo que había pasado en mi ausencia y también me dijo que parecía más pálida de lo normal que debería cuidarme, nuestra platica fue interrumpida por Kaede , la cual entro en la habitación con plantas medicinales y una venda para mi pie.

- Bueno al menos ya estas lista para dormir Kikyou y veo que las dos hablaban muy animadamente – nos sonrió a las dos después de todo más pasaba discutiendo con Kagome por las idioteces que hacía y decía que el tiempo que llevamos hablando tranquilamente- Lamento la tardanza, pero tu padre quería hablar conmigo –nos explico mientras comenzaba a atender mi pie.

- ¿Pasó algo malo anciana Kaede? – pregunto Kagome algo intrigada y preocupada. Lo cual Kaede contesto con una negación

-Me alegra que no es nada grave – comentó Kaede al momento que dejo de tratar mi pie.

- ¡Qué alegría! – dije aliviada de que no me haya fracturado el pie en el bosque.

- Bueno nosotras nos tenemos que ir, vamos Kagome –dijo Kaede mientras sacaba a Kagome de la habitación mirándome con tristeza – Buenas noches Kikyou.

- Buenas noches Kaede –dije preocupada mientras veía como mis dos únicas amigas salían de la habitación.

Estuve en silencio por un momento, luego me dispuse a dormir. Me levante muy temprano, estaba realmente aturdida, me sentí caliente y algo débil, mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi corazón no dejaba de acelerar el ritmo. Escuche un carruaje en la entrada del templo por lo que decidí ir a investigar que pasaba, me amarre mi cabello con mi típica cinta blanca y baje hacia la entrada.

Cuando llegue a la entrada me lleve una gran sorpresa, habían muchas maletas. Sorprendida decidí ir a buscar el dueño de esos equipajes.

- Señorita Kikyou…- dijo una voz detrás de mí.

- Monje Miroku…- dije al vez al chico junto con la exterminadora Sango y aquel señor llamado Onigumo que venían bajando las escaleras -¿De quién son estas maletas? – interrogue.

- Se ve pálida, señorita – dijo esquivando mi pregunta - ¿Se siente bien?

- No evites mi pregunta… ¿De quién es ese equipaje? –

- Tranquila señorita Kikyou, vera… – dijo Sango tratando de tranquilizarme y a la vez no sabiendo que decir.

- ¡Miroku! ¡Sango! Por favor díganme – me acerque a ellos– Onigumo… ¿Acaso tú lo sabes? -

- Es de nosotras – Kaede nos interrumpió entrando a la habitación con Kagome que tenía lágrimas en los ojos antes de que aquel hombre me respondiera.

- Kaede…Kagome ¿Son de ustedes? ¿Se van a ir?

- Así es – contestó Kagome abrazándome mientras lloraba, Kaede solo le hizo señas a Miroku para que montara el equipaje en el carruaje, él lo hizo enseguida.

- Pero… ¿A dónde? – pregunte al momento que Kagome me soltó y las seguí hasta la puerta.

- Regresamos al otro templo – dijo Kaede mientras se detenía y daba la vuelta– Cuídate mucho, Kikyou.

- ¡Espera! ¿Dónde está papá? ¡Él tiene que impedir que se vayan! – di media vuelta para ir a buscarlo pero Kagome me agarro del brazo negando con la cabeza mientras lloraba

-Olvídalo Kikyou, es una orden del sacerdote que ambas nos vayamos de aquí – dijo Kagome mientras corría a subirse a la carroza sollozando.

- Kikyou escucha, tal vez sea lo mejor –me dijo mientras me besaba en la frente- adiós, por favor pórtate bien y nunca nos olvides.

- Kaede… Kagome – murmure ocultando mi mirada bajo mi fleco. Escuche como la carroza emprendía la marcha. Sentí que estaba de nuevo sola, mantenía una mirada fría y sin expresión pero por dentro estaba gritando -¿Dónde está? – Mire a Sango, esperando una respuesta - ¿Dónde está mi padre?

- Señorita, creo que no es buena idea que lo busque –comenzó a decir Sango la cual ignore y me dirigí a su habitación a paso firme.

- Esa mujer tiene muchas agallas… ¡Me gusta! - dijo Onigumo sonriendo pícaramente, Sango y Miroku solo pusieron cara de pocos amigos y se retiraron a la sala.

Toque la puerta de su habitación, aunque no escuchara el permiso para entrar, accedí a la habitación. Mi padre estaba parado en la ventana viendo como la carroza donde estaban mis únicas amigas se alejaba del lugar.

- ¿Por qué? – me adentre a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí- ¿Por qué corriste a Kaede y a Kagome del lugar? – No recibí respuesta de mi padre por lo que tuve que fulminarlo con una mirada realmente fría – ¡respóndeme!

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Me respondió con mi mismo tono frio – Kaede ni Kagome son bienvenidas en este templo

- No te entiendo…

- ¡Me desobedecieron! Les dije claramente que no te dejaran salir –dijo mi padre mientras golpeaba la pared yo solo me quede observándolo sin hacer algún movimiento- y aun así desobedecieron, dejándote libre como si no pasara nada, te encubrieron en todo hasta Kagome se hizo pasar por ti creyendo que era un idiota ¡Que no me daría cuenta! –luego se sentó en la cama sin verme- ahora tienes estrictamente prohibido salir del templo, es mas no saldrás de tu habitación, los demás sacerdotes y monjes te vigilaran a todas horas, ¡si no quieres obedecerme por las buenas entonces será por las malas!

- Pero…- trate de protestar pero antes de que dijera algo mi padre me interrumpió.

-¡Cállate! ¡Sal de mi habitación! –me ordeno apuntando la puerta. Solo apreté los puños con impotencia.

- ¡Te odio! – le grite eso ultimo saliendo de la habitación de mi padre.

Entre a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama, tenía la respiración agitada. Lleve mis manos a mi frente y estaba hirviendo no me sentía muy bien aún seguía con la taquicardia de esta mañana y mi respiración se había hecho agitada no tenia energía para nada, me voltee hacia la ventana y pude observar a lo lejos aquella valla con campo de energía.

- InuYasha…- susurre mientras cerraba los ojos– Quiero verte…

_Continuará…_


	8. Chapter 8

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_InuYasha's POV_

Me levante temprano, abrí pesadamente mis ojos, tenía un dolor horrible en la espalda, por causa de unos latigazos que me propiciaron el día anterior, otra vez la sed llego a mí, estaba realmente adolorido y quería levantarme de la cama pero los gritos de los sacerdotes diciendo que era otro día de arduo trabajo me hizo que mis planes por descansar se fueran por la borda.

Desperté a Shippo para salir a hacer nuestra labor, cuando salimos de aquella cabaña nos encontramos con el sacerdote Miyamoto que nos esperaba con una cruel y fría mirada, yo seguí con mi mirada altanera no iba a permitir que ese hombre me intimidara, aun no podía creer como un ser tan despreciable como él tuviera una dulce y hermosa hija.

- Muy bien, montón de basuras –nos gritó con una voz realmente fuerte, esta acción hizo que todos en el lugar se detuvieran – Son unas ratas asquerosas, pronto nos desharemos de ustedes - se acercó a mí, viéndome con asco para luego darme una fuerte patada en el estómago que me dejo sin aire y caí al suelo – Tsk… Deberían morase de una vez, me dan asco.

- InuYasha…- dijo mi amigo Shippo acercándose a mí - ¿E…Estás bien?

- Si... – intente recuperar el aliento y con ayuda de mi amigo me levante.

- Parece que hoy está muy furioso, más de lo habitual – dijo mi amigo preocupado mientras yo me sobaba el estómago, pero antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando ese sacerdote hablo.

- ¿Qué esperan? ¡A trabajar! ¡Ahora! – nos ordenó haciendo una señal para que comenzáramos a trabajar, los demás youkais acataron la orden inmediatamente.

- ¡Ese maldito! –Exclame enojado- ¡Mira que pegarme sin razón…! Tsk

-Tranquilo InuYasha… Ellos son así, no van a cambiar nunca

- ¡¿Por qué los defiendes?! ¡Vamos Shippo!, ellos nos tratan como si no sintiéramos –replique enojado, pero solo recibí una mirada tierna por parte de mi amigo- supongo que esa es tu personalidad y si cambiaras no serias tu

-Ay InuYasha deja de decir tonterías y vamos a trabajar –me regaño con burla- no querrás que te vuelvan a pegar ¿oh si?

- Esta bien – solo suspire molesto pero luego sonreí- tu sí que sabes verle el lado positivo a este horrendo lugar

- Bueno InuYasha la esperanza es lo último que se pierde – dijo comenzando a trabajar al igual que yo – además no soy el único que tiene la esperanza de salir de aquí.

-¿De qué hablas? –dije indiferente apartando la mirada.

- De cierta sacerdotisa que siempre viene por ti –dijo muy animado mi amigo, en ese instante me asuste y le tape la boca.

-¡Cállate! ¡Nadie debe saber de ella! –Le grite en susurro en la oreja- le pueden hacer algo.

- Ya, ya tranquilo amigo –dijo sobándose la oreja y hablándome en voz baja- pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo vas con ella? Digo porque se te ve muy animado, hasta comes la comida de carbón que nos dan con gusto y no es típico en ti.

-Bueno –dije sonrojándome y apartando la mirada para que no me viera- me va bien, esa chica es dulce y amable, nada que ver con estos desgraciados, si tan solo supiera su nombre…

-¿Aun no sabes su nombre? –me pregunto sorprendido, para luego verme con cara de desaprobación- InuYasha… ¿cuándo te vas a designar a preguntarle su nombre?

- Esta misma tarde cuando la vea –dije animado y seguí mi trabajo, es verdad, desde que esa chica apareció en mi vida todo cambio, me siento más animado y vivo que nunca tal vez sea mentira de que algún día salga de esta prisión pero ella me da esperanza de vivir.

-¡Ustedes! –Nos gritó un sacerdote, acercándose a nosotros- ¿Por qué no están trabajando? ¡Aquí no hay tiempo para descansos!

- ¿Qué no ve que mis manos…? - intente responderle a ese maldito sacerdote de la peor forma posible, pero mi amigo me interrumpió.

-Lo siento mucho, le juro que no volverá a pasar – dijo Shippo volviendo a trabajar yo solo bufe enojado y aquel sacerdote se alejó.

- Shippo a veces no entiendo porque haces todo lo que ellos dicen –dije molesto mientras trabajaba y mis garras se manchaban de sangre realmente me ardían mucho.

- Porque si no lo hago, me mataran y la verdad InuYasha yo tengo fe en que algún día saldré de aquí –dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Ya veo – dije un poco indiferente pero luego caí en cuenta de algo- oye Shippo ¿Qué hora es?

- ¿Te verás con tu sacerdotisa misteriosa? –me dijo burlonamente yo solo me sonroje y desvié la mirada avergonzado- tranquilo ve yo te cubro, después de todo lo he hecho durante estos últimos meses –dijo echándose a reír por mi forma de reaccionar.

-¡Gracias! – sonreí corriendo hacia el mismo lugar donde siempre nos encontramos. Cuando llegue me escondí entre unos arbustos para que ningún estúpido sacerdote notara que había abandonado mis deberes.

Contarle a Shippo sobre mi querida sacerdotisa fue lo mejor que pude hacer, él siempre me ayudaba a esconder las cartas de ella debajo de unas tablas sueltas de madera en la choza, que se encontraba junto en el lugar donde dormíamos para que nadie las encontrara, pero sobre todo debo agradecerle su discreción con este asunto.

Me senté en el mismo lugar de siempre, limpie mis garras ensangrentadas con mi ahori y de los bolsillos de este saque una pequeña concha beish, era el único recuerdo que tenía de mi hermosa madre. Sentí algo de nostalgia tenía años que no la veía, la extrañaba tanto pero no era momento de sacar debilidades, pronto vendría mi amada sacerdotisa y no quería preocuparla por tonterías. Cuando la vea le daré este maquillaje seguro se vería hermosa con él.

Observe el cielo que estaba oscureciendo, tal vez no vendría por esto. La tarde anterior cayo una fuerte tormenta, estaba muy preocupado por ella espero que haya llegado bien a su templo y que no la hayan descubierto pero sobre todo espero que nada le haya pasado en su trayecto, que este bien en ese templo. El tiempo paso y empecé a cerrar los ojos lentamente realmente estaba muy cansado y sin mucha energía.

Un fuerte estruendo causado por un relámpago hizo que me despertara sobresaltado. Dirigí mi mirada al cielo y observe como una tormenta eléctrica estaba a punto de comenzar, me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido esperándola eso hizo que me parara de golpe del lugar haciendo que mi espalda doliera a causa de los latigazos pero no me importo, no podía creerlo me quede dormido, observe el lugar pero ella no estaba. Sentí las primeras gotas de lluvia en mi rostro por lo que decidí regresar a la choza, antes de que la tormenta empeorara.

Llegue rápido a la choza, aunque haya perdido mis poderes de youkai aun poseía mi gran velocidad al correr, vi a Shippo recostado en una de las paredes con los ojos cerrados. Me senté a su lado y abrace mis piernas para soportar el frio que sentía por causa de la tormenta.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – Me preguntó en un susurro mi acompañante – Tardaste mucho.

- No vino – respondí hundiendo mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas y bajando mis orejas de perro – Me dormí donde siempre nos encontramos… Más, un trueno me despertó

-¿No vino? –Me pregunto sorprendido mi amigo volteándome a ver- no te preocupes seguro le habrá pasado alguna emergencia y por eso no pudo venir y cuando se disponía a venir la tormenta la detuvo.

-¿Tú crees? – le pregunte algo dudoso.

-Claro que si, además por lo que me cuentas seguro te quiere y no te defraudaría –con esto dicho se recostó en mi hombro y antes de cerrar los ojos me dijo – no te preocupes estará bien, ella vendrá ya lo veras por ahora solo duerme.

Pasaron los días rápidamente hasta llegar a cumplirse un mes. Siempre la esperaba en el mismo lugar pero ella nunca llego. Yo tenía esperanza de verla y que me dijera que todo estaba bien que no había venido por sus deberes como sacerdotisa. Pero no fue así, no la volví a ver en estos dos largos meses que pasaron, los sacerdotes eran cada vez más crueles con nosotros. No tenía fuerzas para nada, aunque suene increíble yo caí en depresión, solo pensaba en mi amada sacerdotisa, ¿Por qué no venía? ¿Acaso se aburrió de mí? ¿Le doy tanto asco por ser un hanyou? ¿Habrá conseguido una mejor compañía que un asqueroso hibrido como lo soy yo? Esas y muchas preguntas sucumbían en mi cabeza, yo realmente la quería, ella era mi razón de sobrevivir pero ahora todas mis esperanzas y fortalezas se había ido con ella. Ahora entendía el dicho "_el amor te hace débil_".

- InuYasha, despierta – mi amigo Shippo intento despertarme pero sinceramente no quería despertarme- esto, no puede ser… ¡InuYasha! ¡Despierta! –me grito tan fuerte en mi oreja que me levante de golpe, odiaba que hiciera eso ¿Qué no entendía que tenía un oído sensible?

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –Me senté en el suelo mirándolo con un gran enojo por el grito.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Solo mírate InuYasha! –Me dijo preocupado- estas pálido, casi no comes. Me tienes preocupado –dijo ayudándome a levantarme- ¡Tienes que superar esto!

- No tengo ganas de…

-¡InuYasha! – Me interrumpió- no quiero escusas tontas de "no puedo" "no creo" y cosas así ¡eres un hombre! Tienes que levantarte y si esa estúpida sacerdotisa ya no viene, ¡Que importa! Es una tonta que no te merece, no te dejes caer por esa embaucadora que no merece nada de ti, ¡¿Crees que me gusta verte medio muerto?! ¡¿No eres tú el que se queja siempre de darles el gusto a los sacerdotes?! ¡Pues entonces! ¡Llévale la contraria a esos estúpidos, como siempre lo sueles hacer! ¡Mantente vivo! ¡Podías vivir tranquilamente antes de que llegara esa esa despreciable sin sentimiento por ti, puedes hacerlo ahora!

- Shippo…- en cierto modo me animo su comentario y asentí caminando hacia la puerta- hare lo que pueda...

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Ya es momento de que dejes de ser la victima!-me dijo corriendo hacia mí, realmente Shippo era un gran amigo, siempre estaba ahí para mi aunque el fuera de cuerpo más débil que yo, tenía una sonrisa y un ánimo que lo caracterizaban. Realmente agradecía a todo ser por tener un gran amigos como él. Pero aun así estaba intranquilo…sentía una extraño presentimiento.

Salimos de la cabaña, y encontramos un gran alboroto, se estaban llevando a muchos youkais. Shippo veía en silencio y angustia a todos aquellos que fueron apresados a la fuerza. Cuando nos acercamos a ver qué pasaba uno de los sacerdotes me agarro.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Suélteme! –grite mientras intentaba zafarme pero vinieron más sacerdotes para apresarme y uno de ellos me dio un golpe en la espalda haciendo que me callera

-¡Levántate! ¡Deprisa! –Me grito uno de esos sacerdotes mientras me jalaban- te llego la hora asqueroso hanyou.

-¿Q…que? –No daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír- no…no por favor suélteme –intente zafarme pero solo me agarraban más fuerte y empezaban a golpearme con todas sus fuerzas, no quería morir, al menos no sin antes verla.

-¡Suéltenlo! –grito mi amigo Shippo mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros, hablo con uno de los sacerdotes por un par de minutos, luego vi como ellos me soltaban y lo apresaban a él. Yo quedé atónito no sabía que decir o hacer.

-InuYasha… te voy a decir una cosa –alcanzo a decirme Shippo con una gran sonrisa- siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo y te quiero mucho.

-¿Shippo? ¿Qué significa esto? – le pregunte con algo de temor pero el solo me ignoro y camino junto con esos sacerdotes desapareciendo de mi vista pero cuando vi hacia donde lo llevaban me quede pálido, mi garganta se secó, lo estaban llevando a la sala de exorcismo. En ese momento entendí todo mi mejor amigo se había sacrificado por mí, intente correr para detenerlo pero muchos youkais que pasaban por ahí me impedían el paso. Intentaba acercarme pero unos sacerdotes me empujaron al suelo para que no siguiera caminando y nos ordenó a muchos que volviéramos a trabajar. Ese día perdí a mi mejor amigo.

-¡SHIPPO! –grite con todas mis fuerzas hacia el cielo, me sentía impotente primero perdí a mi amada sacerdotisa y ahora a mi mejor amigo. Me sentí realmente solo, sin nadie que me ayudara, después de todo él era el único que no le importaba que fuera un hanyou.

_Continuará…_


	9. Chapter 9

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Kikyou's POV_

Han pasado 3 meses desde que mi padre me mantenía encerrada en este templo completamente sola, aún estoy muy enojada con mi padre por lo que intentaba evitarlo y sobre todo no le hablaba, me mantenía encerrada en mi habitación solo me limitaba a salir para comer y hacer mis oraciones como es mi deber.

Permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo acostada en mi cama o dentro orando por las personas como era mí deber, no dejaba de pensar en InuYasha ya habían pasado 3 meses que no sabía absolutamente nada de él y eso me entristecía haciendo que mi cuerpo se volviera más débil y mi misteriosa enfermedad avanzara.

Quería salir pero sabía que no podía los sacerdotes y algunos exterminadores mantenían bien vigilado el lugar, por lo que se me aria muy difícil salir. Había ideado un plan perfecto, siempre fui una mujer muy astuta por lo que use mi audacia para estudiar sus movimientos y hoy pondría en marcha mi plan.

-¡Debe funcionar! –dije para mí misma sonriendo- a ver, repasemos –empecé a enumerar mentalmente mi plan- primero debo esperar que sea el medio día ya que todos se encuentran almorzando de 12:00 a 1:00 pm y el jardín estará despejado, bajare cuidadosamente por la ventana y me escurriré hasta la puerta del bosque –sonreí triunfal- es perfecto, nada puede fallar.

Me dirigí hacia el armario donde estaba un hermoso kimono color rosa con azul, me lo puse sonrojada quería que InuYasha me viera distinta sin mi traje de sacerdotisa deseaba verme linda para él, aquel hombre mitad bestia había cautivado mi corazón sin darme cuenta. Sé que estaba mal, era una sacerdotisa y él era un hanyou no podíamos estar juntos, si alguien nos veía podrían matarme por traidora pero no puedo evitar este gran amor que siento por él ya es muy tarde para dejarme llevar por la razón. Para despistar a los demás sacerdotes busque entre mi armario cosas que me pudieran ayudar.

-¡Perfecto! –Dije sonriendo al encontrar un baúl con muchas cosas que los sacerdotes usaban para despistar a los demonios en batallas, me dirigí a la cama y coloque cuidadosamente las almohadas y la peluca negra – esto los despistara un buen rato.

-Señorita Kikyou –escuche la voz de Sango al otro lado de mi habitación haciéndome sobresaltar un poco- su padre saldrá un rato al parecer surgió un imprevisto y pregunta si necesita algo.

-No necesito nada –conteste fríamente.

-Está bien – dijo aquella exterminadora para luego marcharse del lugar, bien mi plan comenzaba ahora.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto para cerciorarme de que no hubiera nadie en el lugar. Luego me dirigí a mi cuarto de nuevo hacia mi armario donde saque muchas mantas y empecé a atarlas. El reloj sonó dando las 12 en punto, me asome por la ventana y vi que todo estaba despejado por lo que no pude evitar sonreír. Ate las mantas a la cama y luego la deje caer por la ventana.

-Bueno es hora de ver a mi amado InuYasha –dije al momento que sujetaba la "cuerda" que había creado con las sabanas para ver si la había atado bien, arrime la cama hacia la ventana para que nadie notara la cuerda. Empecé a bajar con cuidado no quería caerme ni mucho menos rasgar aquel hermoso kimono que llevaba puesto. Realmente me sentía emocionada nunca había hecho algo como esto pero eso no quitaba que me emocionara.

-Bien, pude bajar tranquilamente- manifesté alegre, empecé a ver por ambos lados- no hay moros en la costa.

Camine sutilmente agachada por el jardín y finalmente pude salir al bosque. Respire profundamente sintiendo la libertad después de estar encerrada como esclava durante 3 largos meses. Comencé a correr para llegar más rápido a donde estaba mi querido InuYasha, después de unos minutos llegue a la valla rodeada de un fuerte campo de energía y en el centro pude observar a InuYasha con la mirada baja jugando con la tierra.

-¡InuYasha! –exclame feliz al verlo, pero al parecer lo asuste haciendo que se levantara rápidamente pero al verme sus ojos opacos y sin brillo cobraron vida.

-¡Pensé que nunca volvería a verte! –me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro mallugado.

-Me han pasado muchas cosas InuYasha –dije algo triste pero luego sonreí- tengo muchas cosas que contarte, yo lamento mucho mi ausencia.

-N...no te preocupes –dijo algo triste y me observo sorprendido- que hermoso kimono traes.

-¿En serio te gusta? –dije sonrojada tomando la tela con mis manos.

-Te ves muy linda así…me gusta más que tu traje de sacerdotisa.

-A mí también –dije sonriendo y sentándome en la tierra- te extrañe tanto mi querido InuYasha –dije pasando mis manos por la valla acariciando su rostro.

-Y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto –me dijo melancólicamente juntando sus mano con la mía atrapándola entre su mejilla y su mano.

- ¿Te pasa algo? –pregunte algo preocupada.

-¿Te acuerdas de Shippo? –empezó a decir comenzando a preocuparme, solo asentí- lo…lo llevaron- dijo con un nudo en la garganta bajando la mirada cubriendo su rostro con su fleco- se sacrificó por mi…

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclame sorprendida- lo…lo siento InuYasha, lo siento mucho pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Desde que te fuiste los sacerdotes no dejaban de humillarme, perseguirme o maltratarme –dijo en un suspiro- un día vino un sacerdote a querer mandarme a la cabina de exterminación pero Shippo lo impidió.

-Lo lamento –volví a decir triste por mi querido hanyou.

-No te preocupes –dijo mirándome firmemente – dime ¿Qué paso entre tú y tu padre?

– Bueno es una larga historia –respondí con un poco de amargura. InuYasha solo me sonrió y entendí perfectamente su mensaje. Había llegado el momento de usar los aviones de papel.

Le escribí detalladamente todo lo que había pasado en estos meses: mi padre lastimándome, Kagome y Kaede interponiéndose ganándose que las echarán del templo dejándome a merced de él. Le comente que me mantuvo encerrada bajo la vigilancia de sus demás sacerdotes, los planes que había hecho y como logre escaparme de esa odiosa prisión.

Luego de leer mi carta con una cara de sorpresa él se limito a responderme. Me conto lo que había pasado con Shippo, que me esperaba todos los días con esperanza de que volviera a verme aunque las últimas semanas lo había hecho desbastado pensando que jamás volvería a verme, me conto que muchos sacerdotes lo molestaban diciendo que lo matarían pronto, no paraban de golpearlo y sus compañeros de habitación eran completamente crueles con el ya que por ser un hanyou nadie lo quería en ese lugar.

Me sorprendí al leerlo todo y me preguntaba cómo alguien tan bueno y puro como mi querido InuYasha tenía que soportar maltratos tanto físicos como psicológicos en ese horrible lugar. Al leer que me esperaba siempre me conmoví y le pedí perdón por haberlo abandonado todo este tiempo. Él no me guardo rencor alguno; no había nada que perdonarme por lo que me sentí muy feliz.

-InuYasha…-dije captando su atención- voy a sacarte de aquí pronto, te lo prometo.

-Por favor, no prometas cosas en vano –dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Lo digo en serio –dije seria – soy una sacerdotisa muy buena, seré pronto la sucesora de mi padre y cuando tenga ese poder, te sacare de aquí.

-Gra...Gracias –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios para luego colocar sus manos dentro de sus ropajes- por cierto estaba guardando algo para ti –dijo mostrándome lo que tenía en sus manos- es…es para ti...-dijo apenado y sonrojado.

-¿Para mí? –dije con una sonrisa tomando el objeto y observándolo, al parecer era una conchita de mar beish con un maquillaje rojo en su interior- gracias…

-De…de nada...-dijo aun rojo volteando su mirada- era de mi madre, es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella.

-Entonces...-dije sorprendida- no...No puedo aceptar un regalo tan valioso como este- dije algo apenada.

-No seas tonta, claro que puedes quedártelo –dijo sonriéndome- a mí no me sirve de nada.

-Gracias –dije conmovida guardando el regalo de mi amor dentro de mis ropajes- bueno tengo que irme.

-¿Tan pronto? –dijo algo triste bajando sus orejas de perro.

-Si…-dije algo triste también- si me descubren no podré venir a verte de nuevo, no sabes cuánto te extrañe mi querido InuYasha.

-Y yo a ti mi hermosa sacerdotisa –dijo con una cara comprensiva- espero volver a verte.

-Claro que sí, jamás voy a dejarte solo –dije sonriendo- por favor no dejes que te maten, si te pasa algo yo me muero –dije bajando mi mirada.

-Te prometo que no me pasara nada –dijo sonriéndome para alentarme- no voy a morir, ¿está bien? Por ti soportare hasta el peor de los castigos.

- Esta bien –dije algo calmada- bueno debo irme –comencé a caminar, te quiero mucho InuYasha, hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto… ¡Oye! ¡Aún no se tu nombre!

Escuche como si me hubiera dicho algo pero realmente se me estaba haciendo muy tarde, debía regresar si no quería tener problemas ya vería otra ocasión para que me dijera. Entre de nuevo al patio de aquel "templo", me agache como pude y me arrastre por los arbusto, no me importaba que mi kimono se ensuciara ya InuYasha me lo había visto y es lo que me importaba. Llegue hasta donde estaba la cuerda, observe que nadie estuviera vigilando los alrededores y subí por aquella cuerda que había creado con mis mantas para por fin entrar a mi cuarto. Todo estaba en orden tal y como lo había dejado antes de partir.

Me acosté en mi cama encima de aquella cosa que había creado para que fingiera ser yo. Estaba agotada pero eso no quitaba mi felicidad, observe aquel maquillaje que me había dado InuYasha me lo colocaría esta noche.

-Voy a ver si la señorita Kikyou se encuentra bien –escuche la voz de Onigumo cerca de mi habitación sacándome de mis pensamientos- No ha comido nada en todo el día.

-¡Vamos Onigumo! ¡Espera por favor! La señorita Kikyou debe estar dormida –reprocho aquel monje llamado Miroku acercándose también- ¡No debes molestarla!

Al escucharlos palidecí, quite la peluca y almohadas lo más rápido que pude tirándola debajo de la cama. Me dirigí al armario y me quite el kimono rápido para colocarme de nuevo mi hábito de sacerdotisa, agarre el maquillaje que me había regalado mi amor y lo escondí en uno de los cajones de mi mesa de noche. Corrí rápidamente a acostarme en la cama cubriendo mi cuerpo con las sabanas. Espere pacientemente a que entraran a mi habitación.

-Permiso –dijo Onigumo entrando a mi habitación, seguido por Miroku.

-¡Te lo dije! –Exclamo tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido debido a la carrera que había dado- ¡Vámonos de aquí Onigumo! ¡Déjala dormir! – dijo Miroku jalando del manga de su compañero.

- Necesito verla, aunque sean unos segundos –dijo Onigumo zafándose de su agarre.

-¡NO!- dijo volviendo a tomar su brazo y sacándolo fuera de mi habitación – si el gran sacerdote te ve en la habitación de su hija te meterás en graves problemas

- De acuerdo me voy –dijo molesto el pelinegro saliendo de mi habitación perdiéndose por el pasillo.

-Qué bueno que regresaste –susurro Miroku a mi oído- si Onigumo se hubiera enterado de que no estabas, te ibas a meter en un grave problema- luego acaricio mis cabellos- duerme bien pequeña traviesa –concluyo para salir de mi habitación con el más mínimo cuidado.

Me levante sorprendida segundos después de que Miroku cerrara la puerta de mi habitación, mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido.

-Imposible…-balbucee tragando con fuerza- ¿Me descubrió? ¿Pero cómo? Si fui tan cuidadosa –miles de preguntas se apoderaban en mi cabeza y ninguna tenía una respuesta lógica. Me deje caer de nuevo en la cama y tape mi rostro con mis manos. Después de pensarlo un poco decidí que mañana encararía a ese monje y obtendría mis respuestas.

En la noche cuando todos estaban dormidos, encendí una vela y saque un pequeño espejo de mano junto con el labial que me había regalado mi amado InuYasha me lo coloque y observe mi reflejo…realmente me veía hermosa con los labios rojos.

_Continuará…_


	10. Chapter 10

Otra vez tuve que poner de nuevo a Kikyou por como lo deje, pero bueno espero les guste n.n

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Kikyou's POV_

En la noche no pude pegar un ojo, estaba muy preocupada debido a que ese monje me había descubierto y realmente me preocupaba si el delataría mi ausencia a mi padre, estaba decidida a hablar con el cuándo llegara el amanecer después de todo era una sacerdotisa y él era un monje por lo tanto me debía respeto aunque si él estaba a las órdenes de mi padre dudaba que le importara ese detalle.

Cuando los rayos del sol entraron por las ventanas de mi habitación y dieron de lleno en mi cara, me tape con las sabanas más por inercia que por otra cosa. Realmente no había podido dormir quizás fueron dos horas como mucho. Tocaron a mi puerta y extrañada de quien podría ser accedí el paso sentándome en la cama.

-Buenos días señorita Kikyou –dijo aquel monje entrando a mi habitación - ¿Durmió bien?

-Si muchas gracias por preguntar –dije tranquila aunque era evidente que mentía ya que mis ojeras me delataban - ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Si…Realmente quería hablar con usted, ¿Podemos?

Ante aquello mis ojos se abrieron y en mi boca se hizo un pequeño círculo debido a la sorpresa, ¿Quería hablar conmigo? Supuse que era sobre lo ocurrido en la noche anterior ese monje se me había adelantado. Con la mejor calma lo observe aunque no estaba nada tranquila mi corazón latía frenéticamente pero era una conversación que debía enfrentar.

-Por supuesto, ¿De qué quiere hablar? –dije lo más tranquila y colocando un rostro frio aunque claro está en mis ojos se veía la incertidumbre y los nervios.

-Ayer…-comenzó tranquilamente, tomando toda la calma posible buscando las palabras exactas como podía abordar el tema, lo espere paciente aunque mis nervios no cesaban -¿A dónde salió? –pregunto por fin.

Me quede en silencio un momento realmente no estaba segura de decirle la verdad después de todo si comentaba algo delataría a InuYasha y lo menos que quería era eso ya que sabía que podrían dañarlo, en mis ojos se reflejaba ese miedo de que algo le pasara a mi amado pero tampoco podía mentir ya que mi condición de sacerdotisa no me lo permitía, debía tener un corazón puro a eso conllevaba a no mentir. Me sentía completamente acorralada aunque intente no demostrarlo.

-Señorita, por favor dígame la verdad…Puede confiar en mi –dijo tranquilamente notando mi inseguridad, transmitiéndome esa seguridad, pude ver en sus ojos que realmente podía confiar en él y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Bueno, la historia es realmente larga –dije taciturna como siempre no iba a mostrar debilidad ante este monje.

-No importa tengo mucho tiempo –dijo sonriendo- además que recuerde que estoy encargado de su seguridad.

Bien eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para empezar a contarle sobre InuYasha y porque me había escapado de casa la noche anterior pero antes de que pudiera formular las palabras adecuadas, su joven esposa aquella exterminadora hizo presencia en mi habitación.

-Buenos días, Kikyou –dijo aquella mujer entrando a mi habitación con una sonrisa- estaba preocupada por usted ya que había desaparecido pero me alegro que ya esté en casa -Me sorprendí mucho ante aquel comentario, ¿Acaso ella también se había dado cuenta de mi ausencia?

-Ella fue la que me llamo preocupada cuando entro y no la vio –dijo Miroku respondido a mis preguntas como si había leído mi mente- no te preocupes, Sango es de fiar ella también podrá guardar el secreto.

-Así es, no te preocupes Kikyou estamos de tu lado –dijo Sango sentándose al lado de Miroku para darle un dulce beso para saludarle como era debido.

Con el ceño fruncido me levante de la cama para dirigirme aquella mesita de noche y sacar todas las cartas que el joven InuYasha me había dado en todos estos meses apretándolas contra mi pecho me acerque a los dos jóvenes.

-Está bien, voy a confiar en ustedes – dije tranquilamente aunque aún había cierta duda en mi pero la determinación de aquella pareja me hizo tomar animo- Escuchen esto no lo sabe absolutamente nadie y espero su discreción.

-No te preocupes por eso –dijo Sango sonriéndome- te damos nuestra palabra.

-Bueno creo que esto es algo difícil de creer por eso creo conveniente que lean estas cartas para que puedan entender –dije extendiendo las cartas para segundos después ser tomadas por aquel monje.

Empecé mi relato, jamás les dije que me sentía muy atraída por aquel joven después de todo estaba hablando con un monje y una exterminadora, pero sobre todo porque era una sacerdotisa del cual no podía enamorarse de un hombre y peor aún si este hombre era un hanyou, un ser que yo debía matar no enamorarme. Me escucharon atentamente sin interrumpirme cosa que agradecí pero realmente se sorprendieron cuando en medio de la plática se me escapo que estaba profundamente enamorada de él, claro realmente sonaba absurdo y por eso entendía la cara de sorpresa de ellos. Enamorada de un amor imposible pero yo sé que estaba dispuesta a luchar por eso, aunque eso me llevara a la muerte por traición.

Les conté que me había escapado era para ver a mi amado, ellos me miraron con comprensión, conté todo con detalle cómo nos habíamos conocido, como había crecido nuestra relación también les mostré el labial que me regalo, aquel preciado objeto que pertenecía a su madre. Conté que realmente estaba desesperada por salir, odiaba que me encerraran solo por ser una sacerdotisa tenía que estar aca encerrada. Por eso me sentía como aquel hanyou, en ese momento me di cuenta que no éramos diferentes no pude evitar sonreír ante aquel descubrimiento diferentes pero iguales a la vez. Termine con un suspiro bien, había contado todo aunque en realidad no sentí arrepentimiento ya que muy en el fondo deseaba compartir esto con alguien y esos dos jóvenes me dieron seguridad y ánimo para hacerlo, creí que al terminar el relato me arrepentiría pero no fue así en realidad me sentí libre como si un peso se me había caído.

-Ya veo- dijo Sango rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en el momento que termine mi relato- entonces ¿estás muy enamorada de ese joven?

-Así es- dije completamente seria sin dudas en mis palabras.

-Bueno entonces vamos a ayudarte en todo lo que podamos –expreso Miroku con una radiante sonrisa tomando de las manos a Sango-

-¿Enserio? –exprese completamente sorprendida, no había esperado que ellos me ayudaran en un principio pensé que me mandarían a matar por traición y luego buscarían a InuYasha para matarle realmente esa posibilidad se me había ocurrido luego de habérselos contado pero la determinación en sus ojos fueron los que me hicieron contar aquel secreto.

-Pero con una condición –dijo Sango observándome seriamente- prométenos que vas a cuidarte, recuerda el castigo que les espera si llegaran a enterarse.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente –dije apretando los puños mientras mi rostro se oscurecía, tenía que dejar de ser sacerdotisa para poder estar con él ya que si se daban cuenta me matarían ya que no solo estaba saliendo con un hombre si no con un hanyou, mi castigo sería más severo por eso. InuYasha tenía que reclamarme para que pudiera dejar de ser sacerdotisa pero sabía que eso por el momento iba a ser imposible.

- Y... ¿cómo es el? –Pregunto Sango curiosa.

-¿No lo han visto? –pregunte sorprendida- Ustedes van todos los días a ese lugar, ¿no es así?

-Bueno…es que son demasiados lo que se encuentran en ese lugar, por lo que es difícil distinguirlos –dijo Miroku un poco avergonzado.

Miroku y Sango me observaban pude notar que estaban realmente sorprendidos y algo tristes después de todo nunca se habían preocupado por la seguridad de esos prisioneros pero al encontrarme a mí y que realmente me importaba empezaron a pensar lo horrible que debería ser estar en el lugar de InuYasha. En sus ojos pude ver culpabilidad e incluso odio por ellos mismos. Mi pequeña charla les había servido era como si razonaran con respecto a aquellos youkais y hanyous, pude darme cuenta que ahora sus pensamientos con respecto al tema eran muy diferentes a como solían ser hace 24 horas atrás. Se habían puesto en su lugar y el sufrimiento en especial porque a los hanyou's los separaban de sus madres entendían lo doloroso que podría llegar a ser ese acontecimiento. Sin embargo ahora había una luz de esperanza iban a enmendar sus actos crueles.

-¿Chicos? –pregunte sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

-Señorita Kikyou –empezó a decir Miroku tranquilo- vamos a hacer todo lo posible para mantener a salvo a InuYasha.

-¿De verdad? –comente realmente feliz.

-Tienes nuestra palabra –dijo Sango abrazándome.

-Oigan, ¿podrían llevarme a ese lugar? –dije seria haciendo que Sango me soltara y me viera con horror.

-No –respondió Miroku- No podemos hacer eso.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? –pregunte viéndolos sin entender.

-Ese lugar no es adecuado para una señorita como usted- dijo levantándose y dispuesto a irse junto con Sango.

-¡Esperen! –intente detenerlos pero era inútil tras recibir un "_nos vemos_ "abandonaron mi habitación dejándome sola.

Luego de un rato me aliste para empezar con mis deberes del día. Pasaron unas cuantas horas baje a la planta baja para buscar a Miroku o Sango quería preguntarles si me ayudarían a ir a ver a mi amado, realmente debía admitir que no me gustaba pedir ayuda siempre resolvía yo sola las cosas pero en ciertos casos siempre era necesaria la ayuda de los demás y este era uno de ellos. Entre a la cocina, llevándome una gran impresión al ver a Miroku sentado con una herida en el rostro parecía un golpe bastante fuerte. Sango estaba atendieron la herida del joven monje.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –pregunte sorprendida acercándome a los jóvenes.

-¡Kikyou! –dijo mi nombre sobresaltado- no es nada..

-¡Miroku! –dijo Sango reprendiéndolo- ¿cuándo va a entender que no puedes decir mentiras?, el joven Onigumo le ha golpeado –exclamo después de haber regañado a su esposo mientras colocaba con delicadeza una crema en el rostro del chico. Miroku suspiro resignado.

-¿Qué? –dije sorprendida.

-No sé, qué paso –dijo Miroku- ese hombre ha actuado demasiado extraño últimamente.

-Mantente lejos de 'el Kikyou –dijo Sango advirtiéndome, yo solo asentí.

-Al parecer, el sospecha –dijo Miroku- me ha preguntado quien es InuYasha- sentí como todos mis músculos se tensaban al escucharlo, el pareció notarlo –no te preocupes, le he dicho que es un pajarito que has recogido.

-Qué alivio –dije suspirando y relajándome, si algo le llegaba a pasar a InuYasha yo me moría ese hombre me daba muy mala espina, no confiaba en el por eso accedí a hacerle caso a los chicos me mantendría alejada de él.

-Por ahora solo debemos ser cuidadosos –dijo Sango yo solamente asentí – tranquila vamos a apoyarte en todo y no vamos a dejar que tu historia termine en tragedia- yo solo me limite a sentir agradecida.

-¿Me pueden llevar a ver a InuYasha? –pregunte tranquilamente.

-Eso no será posible –explico Miroku- pero te vamos a cubrir para cuando vuelvas a salir a verle

-Así es- corroboro Sango- recuerda que no puedes salir y sería un riesgo si el supremo sacerdote se enterara

-Sí, tienen razón –dije tranquila- chicos muchas gracias.

_Continuará…_


	11. Chapter 11

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_InuYasha's POV_

Me encontraba cansado por el trabajo del día anterior, me sentía realmente solo ya que no tenía a mi amigo Shippo a mi lado y mis compañeros empezaban a meterse conmigo ya que me veían vulnerable desde que mi amigo ya no está. Sentí como me zarandeaban un poco, al mismo tiempo escuche una voz distante.

-¡InuYasha! ¡InuYasha! –Me empezó a llamar un hombre con cabello negro- ¡Perro! ¿Quieres levantarte de una buena vez?

-¿Qué quieres rabioso? –dije un poco adormilado- Realmente eres peor que Shippo, jamas me dejan descansar en paz –le reclame dándole la espalda.

-InuYasha, están trayendo nuevos prisioneros –me agito de nuevo haciendo que me levantara de golpe y verlo sorprendido.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunte sorprendido- ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a ver! –de un salto me pare del suelo y corrí fuera del lugar.

Nos acercamos al tumulto que se ubicaba en la parte izquierda del campo, despejando el otro lado. Observamos como venía entrando un carruaje de con el sacerdote en jefe y dos monjes en la parte posterior. Este se estaciono y los youkais y hanyous salieron del carruaje. Veía como aquellos hanyous como yo pedían clemencia y lloraban por haberlos separado de su madre, aquel acontecimiento me hizo recordar a mí mismo años atrás.

-¡Muy bien! –grito el padre de mi amada sacerdotisa- ¡Bajen en una fila! –Ordeno a los pasajeros del carruaje -¡Muévanse!

-Pobres...-dijo Kouga- Están aterrados- confirmo sintiendo lastima por ellos.

Yo solo pude escuchar en murmullos ya que aún seguía atrapado en mis recuerdos, como extrañaba a mi mama ¿estará bien? ¿Seguiría con vida? Tantas preguntas en mi cabeza no dejaba de rondarme, la extrañaba tanto pero tenía que ser fuerte ahora que tenía un nuevo motivo para seguir con vida y era esa hermosa sacerdotisa con ojos tristes y de buen corazón que me había cautivado, sabía que era estúpido pero su promesa de sacarme de aquí rondaba por mi cabeza saldría de aquí ella me lo había prometido y confiare en ella.

El sonido del silbido del sacerdote me saco de mis pensamientos. Observe atentamente la escena por segunda vez.

-Y aún no han vivido lo peor…-pensé tragando con fuerza mientras veía como los monjes y sacerdotes trataban mal a los recién llegados.

Mientras bajaban observe a una pequeña hanyou desconcertada del lugar y caminaba con temor, pero en el camino se tropezó perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo al suelo. Intento levantarse, pero aparentemente el golpe fue fuerte y no pudo levantarse después de todo en este lugar con campo de energía nos debilitaban. Sin pensarlo dos veces acudí a su ayuda.

-¿Estas bien? –me acerque a ella ayudándola a pararse.

-Si... –respondió con una voz apenas audible –Muchas gracias, joven…pero te meterás en problemas si no regresas pronto.

-Estaré bien –le dije para tranquilizarla- estoy acostumbrado, ahora ven…será mejor que nos demos prisa porque si no...

No termine de hablar debido a que ese tipo llamado Onigumo se paró frente de mí, mirándome con odio. Yo no me deje intimidar por ese sujeto, por lo tanto lo ignore olímpicamente y me dispuse a seguir mi camino. Al parecer no le hizo gracia mi actitud, me jalo del brazo para quedar frente a frente con él. Para su sorpresa yo le observe con una mirada desafiante.

-¡Impertinente!- me grito alzando su brazo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el momento que mi cuerpo dio de lleno en la tierra, la niña se alejó corriendo del lugar espantada- ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme? ¡Soy superior a ti! ¡No eres más que un sangre sucia!

-Si claro- dije sarcástico mientras me limpiaba la sangre que escurría por mi labio inferior- ¿un asesino como tu es mejor que yo? No me hagas reír.

-¿Qué has dicho? – Me pregunto alterado ese sujeto, alzando el brazo nuevamente- ¡Te arrepentirás de haber nacido! Eres solo una escoria ¡Los seres como tu dan asco! –termino la frase golpeándome en el rostro de nuevo haciendo que mi cavidad se llenara de un sabor a oxido, pero cuando iba a dar otro golpe uno de esos monjes lo detuvo- ¿Qué haces? –Dijo intentando zafarse de su agarre – ¡Suéltame!

-Detente Onigumo –dijo ignorando su protesta- déjalo ya, no vale la pena…tenemos trabajo que hacer, no pierdas el tiempo jugando con estos prisioneros.

-Miroku tiene razón –se aproximó aquella exterminadora- Además el sumo sacerdote esta de mal humor, no creo que aguante tus tonterías –le dijo señalando al líder con el pulgar-

-Tsk- Onigumo se soltó del agarre de Miroku con brusquedad para observarme detenidamente mientras aún estaba sentado en el suelo limpiándome la herida- me las vas a pagar engendro –me amenazo para luego desaparecer del lugar. Pero al parecer esa exterminadora y ese monje no se movieron del lugar.

-Cabello plateado, ojos ámbar y de un mal carácter –susurro aquella mujer apenas audible, pude escucharla debió a que mis orejas podían escuchar todo solo fruncí el ceño. El joven a su lado se acercó y me tendió la mano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Cuestione impresionado – no necesito tu maldita lastima- comente dándole un pequeño golpecito en la mano a ese hombre para apartarla.

-Vaya –se expresó con fingido asombro- la hija del jefe no menciono que fueras un malagradecido – dijo divertido aquel monje descolocándome por completo y tensándome un poco.

-¿La hija del jefe? –Cuestione aun asombrado poniéndome de pie rápidamente -¿Acaso tú...?

¿Tú eres InuYasha, verdad? –me pregunto la exterminadora sonriéndome- vaya eres muy valiente y altanero…pero eso no importa ahora, te explicaremos todo después pero si aprecias tu vida, será mejor que te alejes a tu cabaña, al parecer Onigumo no anda de buen humor –me dijo mientras arreglaba aquel grande boomerang tras su espalda. Solo asentí completamente confundido y me fui de ahí.

-No te preocupes, vamos a protegerte nadie va hacerte más daño en este lugar –me susurro aquel monje deteniéndome por el brazo cuando pase por su lado, descolocándome más, pero antes de replicar algo él ya se había encaminado hacia los demás junto con esa mujer.

-¡InuYasha! –me llamo Kouga en el momento que me acerque a el- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan impulsivo, ¡Ahora entiendo porque Shippo estaba detrás de ti preocupado desde el alba hasta el anochecer!

-No fue nada, estoy bien – le dije altanero. El solo suspiro resignado y comenzó a hablarme de algo. El cual no le preste mucha atención ya que estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos, ¿ese monje y esa exterminadora tenían algo que ver? ¿Acaso ella estaba tan preocupada por mí que los envió a protegerme? Realmente me sentí feliz al pensar eso, no era que me agradase la idea de que me protegieran en otras circunstancias me hubiera enojado y actuado alterado pero en esta ocasión me hacía sentir bien, por primera vez en mi vida le preocupaba a alguien.

-¿Bestia? –me llamo Kouga al notar que lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente- ¿Me estas escuchando? – replico frustrado al notar que yo estaba en la nebulosa- ¡INUYASHA!

-¿Qué? –Pregunte al salir del trance que había entrado- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Préstame atención cuando te hablo bestia peluda!

-Ah…si, continua –dije tranquilo para mi sorpresa después de todo siempre discutía con él y le decía cosas pero estaba tan sumergido en mis preocupaciones que no le di importancia y seguimos con la plática. Pero algo me inquietaba y es que desde que Kouga me llamo por mi nombre ese hombre llamado Onigumo no me quitaba sus ojos de encima.

Después de un rato de arduo trabajo, me fui a relajar un poco tirado en la tierra boca arriba a unos metros lejos de la cabaña, quería estar solo para pensar un rato mi cuerpo realmente dolía deseaba tanto recuperar mis poderes con este campo de energía me sentía como un débil humano de hecho me hubiera considerado así a no ser que cuando llegaba la luna nueva me sentía realmente mal a pesar de que este campo aplacara mis poderes aún tenía esa resistencia.

En mis pensamientos se había colado aquella hermosa sacerdotisa y no pude evitar sonrojarme, la comenzaba a querer. Se vía una chica realmente buena, pero sabía que era inútil enamorarme, una chica como ella jamás se figaría en esta cosa que soy, no pude evitar sentir una horrible presión en el pecho al pensar aquello pero era la realidad yo solo era un asqueroso hibrido y ella era una humana muy hermosa ¿Cómo podría fijarse en este ser repugnante? Con solo pensar que mi amor no sería correspondido nunca me llenaba de tristeza.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero miren que tenemos aquí –dijo un youkai sacándome de mis pensamientos- un asqueroso hanyou

-¿Qué dijiste? –me levante realmente enojado, odiaba que me llamen hanyou

-Lo que escuchaste –dijo desafiándome.

-Ya verás maldito…-dije enojado preparándome para pelear.

Me abalance hacia ese infeliz, empecé a pelear con el pero realmente mis fuerzas estaban agotadas y él era mucho más fuerte termino derrumbándome fácilmente, solo se limitó a burlarse de mí y a decirme cosas realmente hirientes. No tenía fuerzas para levantarme pero aun así lo hice porque si no los demás sacerdotes también se unirían, desde que Shippo no está el acoso que sufro es constante pero ya estaba acostumbrado después de todo nadie quería a los seres como yo.

_Continuará…_


	12. Chapter 12

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Kikyou's POV_

Habían pasado varios días desde que Miroku se ofreció ayudarme, la verdad estaba muy contenta porque así podría ver a mi amado todos los días. Me había olvidado completamente de mi enfermedad, estaba acomodando un poco mi alcoba cuando sentí unos golpes a mi puerta y dije un leve "_pase_" y la joven Sango apareció frente a mis ojos.

-Señorita Kikyou, ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? –dijo Sango entrando tranquilamente al cuarto.

-Hola Sango-chan, bien gracias por preguntar –dije amablemente, en realidad le agarre mucho cariño a la exterminadora y terminamos siendo muy buenas amigas.

-Me alegro mucho –dijo Sango sonriendo- Kikyou tengo algo que contarte.

-¿Así? Y ¿Qué es? –pregunte algo desconcertada sentándome en la cama junto con Sango.

-¡Estoy embarazada! –me dijo emocionada dándome la noticia que me dejo en shock.

-¡¿Q…QUE?! –grite aun en shock, realmente no podía creerlo, ¿mi gran amiga Sango estaba embarazada?

-Sí, el padre es Miroku como ya sabrás en realidad estoy casada con el pero por cosas del trabajo a veces aparentamos que no somos nada –dijo feliz y triste a la vez.

-Claro, lo entiendo Sango-chan pero me alegra, que tengas un hijo de ese monje –dije sonriendo amablemente.

-Gracias amiga –me abrazo cariñosamente y yo respondí su abrazo- ¿Iras a ver a InuYasha hoy? –me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, quiero verlo Sango no sabes cuánto lo quiero –digo un poco sonrojada.

-Bueno, ve a vestirte tengo un plan para despistar a tu padre- me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-¿Cuál plan? –digo desconcertada.

-Ya lo veras, primero cámbiate –dijo para luego salir de mi habitación.

Me quede asimilando sus palabras unos segundos ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido? Aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que podría estar planeando pero preferí esperar a ver, me cambie y me puse esta vez un hermoso kimono rosa con flores de campanillas estampado, busque mis cosas para escribirle cartas a mi amado InuYasha. No lo había notado pero desde que me veo con InuYasha empecé a vestirme un poco más femenina y deje a un lado mi hiote de sacerdotisa pero es que cuando estoy con InuYasha soy una mujer normal y no una sacerdotisa, guarde mis cosas y vi el maquillaje que me había regalado, lo tome y lo guarde entre mis cosas para por fin salir de mi cuarto.

-Te ves muy hermosa señorita Kikyou – dijo son una sonrisa Sango.

-Muchas gracias Sango-chan –dije algo sonrojada por el cumplido.

-¿Para dónde vas tan arreglada Kikyou? Te dije claramente que no saldrías del templo–dijo mi papa detrás de nosotras mientras salía de su habitación.

- Buenas tardes señor Miyamoto –dijo Sango haciendo una reverencia- le dije que se arreglara porque hoy tiene cita con el médico.

-¿Hoy? Se suponía que sería dentro de tres días –dijo completamente serio mi padre.

-Si pero le surgió un compromiso y por eso quería que la llevara hoy – dijo tranquilamente Sango.

-De acuerdo, pueden ir –sin más que decir mi padre se perdió en el jardín para tratar con los demás monjes que se encontraban esperándolo.

-Vaya, muchas gracias Sango-chan –dije con una gran sonrisa.

-De nada, vámonos –dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano y salíamos en su carroza para encaminarnos al bosque- hable realmente con el médico y le conté la historia, obviamente omití que te veías con un hanyou pero el entendió, por eso acepto ayudarnos en dado caso que tu padre sospechara algo estaba dispuesto a cubrirte –empezó a explicarme Sango.

-¿Estas segura que es una buena idea? –Dije un poco alarmada- ¿Cómo estar segura que el doctor no me traicionara?

-Tranquila señorita Kikyou, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien –dijo tranquilizándome- además el medico es un gran amigo mío por lo tanto podemos confiar en él.

-Me dejas un poco más tranquila – dije suspirando- tengo que ser cuidadosa con esto, un movimiento en falso y puedo ponerme la soga al cuello pero el más perjudicado seria InuYasha

- Eres realmente muy astuta, pero tranquila puedes contar siempre con nosotros –dijo frenando la carroza cerca de la valla- bueno mejor bájate en este punto estas más cerca, así nadie sospecha vendré acá en una hora.

-Muchas gracias Sango-chan –dije bajándome- te lo agradezco y no te preocupes estaré aquí en una hora.

Me adentre en el bosque y camine un poco realmente estaba muy cerca la valla se veía a corta distancia, antes de llegar me detuve, recordé el hermoso pinta labios que InuYasha me había regalado, lo saque y me pinte los labios para él. Sentía que mi corazón latía muy fuerte al pensar en lo que diría el al verme con los labios rojos, sin más continúe mi camino y llegue por fin, lo vi sentado en la tierra como de costumbre con la cabeza baja.

-Buenos días InuYasha –dije sacándolo de sus pensamientos con una sonrisa.

-H…Hola –dijo algo nervioso al verme, parecía sorprendido cuando me vio- te..te ves muy hermosa.

-Gra...Gracias –me sonroje por el cumplido y me acerque un poco a la valla.

-Usas el maquillaje de mi mama –dijo asombrado- realmente te queda muy bien.

-¿Enserio?, me encanta quise pintarme así para que me vieras –dije arrugando un poco la tela de mi kimono con mis manos algo nerviosa- ¿te gusta?

-No –dijo serio asustándome un poco pero luego sonrió – no me gusta, me encanta.

-Me alegra mucho –dije aliviada pero cuando vi su rostro detalladamente vi unos moretones en su cara y como su labio inferior estaba partido- ¡Dios mio, InuYasha! ¿Qué te paso? –comente preocupada pasando mis manos por la valla tocando su labio mallugado.

-¡Keh! No es nada –dijo volteando la cara- solo unos youkais me agredieron, ya estoy acostumbrado –se encogió de hombros.

No dije nada simplemente acaricie su rostro con mis manos para decirle que todo estaba bien y que yo siempre estaría con el pasara lo que pasara, al parecer me entendió y es que las miradas y los gestos dicen más que mil palabras.

-Pero ¿sabes algo? Tal vez todos acá tengan razón, un hibrido como yo no merece seguir viviendo –dijo con la mirada realmente apagada.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Claro que si lo es! Nadie me quiere, los demonios me odian, los humanos me maltratan acá, toda mi vida la he pasado aguantando humillaciones y desprecios. No soy humano ni tampoco un youkai soy solo un maldito fenómeno sin un lugar en este mundo –me grito exaltado y en sus ojos pude observar que eso le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma.

-Si es verdad –dije seria- no eres humano ni youkai pero yo no pienso que debas avergonzarte de tu origen, al contrario InuYasha debes estar orgulloso, eres la prueba existente de que podemos vivir en paz y en armonía –sonrei- eres igual a mi InuYasha tu físico no dice nada pero lo que esta acá –señalo mi corazón- es lo que te hace un humano o un demonio, te conozco muy bien y puedo sentir que tu corazón es humano.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –me pregunto sorprendido como si no pudiera creer lo que le decía.

-Por supuesto.

El no dijo nada simplemente se limitó a besar la palma de mi mano como un agradecimiento a mis palabras pude sentir que eso era lo que él siempre había querido escuchar, ser aceptado por alguien y que ya no lo discriminaran por su aspecto a pesar de su actitud muy en el fondo deseaba ser aceptado.

-Oye... –me llamo algo nervioso cuando lo voltee a ver pude observar su sonrojo- hay algo que siempre quise decirte…

-¿Qué cosa es InuYasha? – le pregunte viéndolo a los ojos aun con mi mano entrelazada con la suya.

-Te amo…- dijo realmente nervioso, temía que lo rechazara ya que al momento de decirlo bajo su cabeza junto a sus orejas caninas soltando mi mano, mi corazón empezó a latir aún más fuerte y realmente estaba más sonrojada.

-Yo, Yo también te amo –le dije con una sonrisa y apenas audible pero sus orejas caninas pudieron escuchar ya que observe como se movían de arriba abajo y el subía su mirada yo solo le dedique una sonrisa- yo también te amo InuYasha..

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces escuchar eso –dijo sonriendo- pero… ¿realmente quieres salir con un hanyou?

-Claro que si InuYasha –dije acariciando sus mejillas- no me importa que seas un hibrido, te quiero por lo que eres InuYasha.

-Yo también, quisiera besarte pero… Maldita valla –dijo molesto, haciéndome reír él era como un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre pero me encantaba que fuera así, era tan inocente y eso me llenaba de ternura más que enfadarme.

-Pronto, te prometí que te sacaría de acá y voy a cumplirlo –dije decidida- buscare la manera InuYasha te lo prometo.

-Estar contigo me hace muy feliz y ahora que eres mi novia oficial soy completamente feliz –dijo acariciando mis palmas con sus manos.

-Yo también soy feliz, pronto estaremos juntos te lo prometo –luego recordé que se me había hecho tarde por lo que me separe de el de golpe- perdóname InuYasha, se me hace tarde y tengo que irme, te amo adiós.

Sin esperar una respuesta me separe de él, empecé a correr para llegar junto a Sango-chan que me esperaba. Estar con InuYasha era lo mejor que me podía haber pasado en la vida, ambos estábamos solos e incomprendidos pero nunca más volveríamos a estarlo, buscare la manera de sacarlo de ahí porque no aguantaba las ganas de estar a su lado. Cuando llegue al lugar vi que Sango ya estaba ahí.

-Señorita Kikyou, tardo demasiado ya me estaba preocupando –dijo un poco alterada Sango.

-Lo lamento mucho pero cuando estoy con él, no existe el tiempo –digo algo embelesada mientras me montaba en la carroza para irnos de regreso al templo.

Paso un mes. Yo me seguía viendo a escondidas con InuYasha gracias a la ayuda ofrecida de Sango y Miroku, todo marchaba a la perfección no podía ser más feliz pero había un pequeño detalle ese hombre llamado Onigumo no dejaba de observarme, lo hacía de una manera que me daba asco, muchas veces le reclame con voz seria y firme que dejara de observarme que no me gustaba pero al parecer no me hacía caso por lo que intente ignorarlo y por las noches cerrar completamente mi habitación. Fuera de eso me sentía la mujer más feliz, InuYasha se encargaba de demostrarme lo mucho que me quería ¿Quién diría que detrás de ese pésimo carácter se encontraba un hombre completamente romántico? Ni yo me lo creía. Todo parecía ir normal, hasta mi doctor había dicho que estaba cada día mejor, eso me ponía más feliz, InuYasha no sabía que estaba enferma sinceramente no planeaba decirle nunca y ahora que iba en mejoría no tenía caso decírselo. Pero como todo momento feliz tiene sus días trágicos, llego el día que realmente temía que llegara.

Me encontraba llegando a casa con mi padre, habíamos ido a hacer unos exámenes para verificar si aún podía seguir siendo sacerdotisa y de las mejores, estaba segura que iba a salir bien cosa que emociono porque pronto podría sustituir a mi padre y poder sacar a InuYasha sin que nadie me lo impidiera pero por otro lado me sentía triste porque nuestro amor no podría ser expresado en público ya que las sacerdotisas no podemos casarnos solo estar encerradas en templos orando pero yo era muy sabia ya sabría cómo arreglármelas para salir adelante junto con mi amado.

La relación que tenía con mi padre desde que hecho de la casa a Kaede y Kagome era realmente fría y distante que daba miedo pero él se buscó mi odio, por lo tanto entre sin decirle ni una sola palabra y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, en ese momento veo a Onigumo acercarse a nosotros deteniendo mi caminata hacia mi habitación.

-Sacerdote Miyamoto –dijo pasando por mi lado ignorándome por primera vez- Necesito hablar con usted.

-Tendrás que esperar, estoy ocupado solo vine por unas cosas –dijo mi padre indiferente como siempre.

-Es de suma importancia mi señor, por lo que no se podrá esperar- contesto, yo solo lo mire extrañada ¿Qué tanto necesitaba hablar con mi padre?

-De acuerdo, vamos a mi salón – dijo mi padre para marcharse con ese hombre.

-Miroku, ¿ocurrió algo malo? –le pregunte al joven monje que venía junto con su mujer hacia donde estaba.

-¿Porque la pregunta señorita Kikyou? -me observo con evidente desconcierto.

-Onigumo está en el estudio hablando de algo "urgente" con mi padre –dije algo preocupada sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

-No lo sé... – me contesto Miroku realmente preocupado- pero le digo señorita que él no se presentó en todo el día.

-¿Qué? –preguntamos Sango y yo al mismo tiempo sorprendida.

-Así es, y realmente me parece muy extraño que no se haya aparecido pensé que estaba con usted señorita Kikyou pero al parecer no era así –dijo Miroku con la mano en su barbilla en forma pensante.

La sensación extraña que sentía se intensifico, mi corazón bombeaba sangre desenfrenadamente, mis manos comenzaron a sudarme realmente algo iba mal. Comencé a correr hacia mi habitación ignorando los llamados de Miroku y Sango que me siguieron al notar mi extraña actitud. Entre a mi cuarto, todo parecía estar en orden no había nada sospechoso pero aun así me dirigí a mi mesita de noche con sumo nerviosismo la abrí, en ese momento entraron Sango y Miroku a mi habitación.

-¿Ocurre algo malo señorita Kikyou? –me pregunto Miroku al notarme realmente pálida, más de lo normal.

-No están…-dije completamente ida y apenas audible pero Miroku pudo escucharme perfectamente.

¿Qué cosa? –pregunto sin entender.

-Mi diario y sobre todo las cartas que InuYasha me había dado en todos estos meses – dije sin salir de mi asombro- ¡Se lo llevaron! –dije exaltada viendo a Miroku y a Sango. Ahora todo encajaba, Onigumo había encontrado mis cosas y ahora mi padre se estaba enterando de todo- Miroku, Sango prepárense mi padre ya sabe todo.

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices Kikyou? –comento nerviosa Sango.

-Si –respondí fríamente.

-Voy a hablar con ellos, tu tranquila Kikyou –me dijo Miroku palmándome los hombros para luego encaminarse a la salida de mi habitación Sango y yo lo seguimos. Cuando estuvimos a mitad de camino para entrar a la habitación de mi padre, una voz nos detuvo.

-Miroku –llamo mi padre con un tono realmente sombrío. Haciéndonos parar de golpe, nos quedamos de piedra al ver aquel semblante oscuro que desprendía mi padre – Estas arrestado-ordeno.

-Señor Sacerdote –musito Miroku aun asombrado, en seguida lo rodearon aquellos sacerdotes que habían sido sus camaradas durante años. Mi padre se giro para no vernos a la cara.

-Serás decapitado por traición- dijo con un tono cruel que jamás había escuchado en mi vida- a Sango la exiliare de la aldea, por estar embarazada tendré compasión con ella.

Onigumo sonrió satisfecho, mientras observaba todo, Sango comenzó a llorar y a implorar que le perdonaran la vida a Miroku pero mi padre la ignoraba, comenzaron a llevarse a Miroku cuando reaccione.

-¡NO! –Dije fríamente- no se lo lleven, acá la culpable soy yo porque lo involucre en mis asuntos, no permitiré que se lo llev- pero no pude terminar de hablar, el sonido de un golpe se escuchó en todo el pasillo. Mi padre me había abofeteado con su puño cerrado, tirándome al suelo por el impacto del golpe, acaricie mi mejilla lastimada y enrojecida mirándolo con una mirada fría, no iba a llorar jamás le demostraría debilidad a mi padre a ese ser sin sentimientos que tenía enfrente.

-No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra –dijo más frio y sombrío- te salvas porque eres mi hija, porque de lo contrario a ti también te hubiera mando a matar.

Aquellas palabras me dejaron helada, ¿mi propio padre había dicho que era capaz de mandarme a matar? No me lo creía tenía que ser una broma, aquel hombre que debía protegerme me daba la espalda. Me quede en shock con mi mano en mi mejilla mientras se llevaban a Miroku arrastras y Sango era empujada para que saliera de la aldea, ahora comenzaba a temer pero no por mi si no por...

-_InuYasha…_

Continuara …

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Este capitulo lo hice algo largo, para compensarlos n.n juro que no dejare el fanfic botado solo que la inspiración no me viene D: pero prometo terminarlo no lo dejare asi , porfavor pido paciencia


	13. Chapter 13

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Kikyou's POV_

Aún estaba tirada en el suelo en shock, mi cuerpo no respondía tampoco podía articular palabra alguna puedo decir que fue la primera vez en mi vida que le tuve miedo a mi padre. Al no ver reacción en mi me agarro violentamente del brazo obligándome a levantarme y me empujó hacia las escaleras.

Por la fuerza ocasionada mi cuerpo golpeo con los primeros escalones, desvíe mi mirada a los presentes, observe con detalle lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, los monjes me miraban inquietos esperando que me encontrara bien, mi padre me observaba con odio y con aquella mirada siniestra con los puños cerrados. Logre incorporarme y me mantuve callada, a este punto sabía que razonar con mi padre iba hacer una pérdida de tiempo.

-¡Llévenselo! –ordeno mi padre, mirando a los demás sacerdotes que no se movieron al parecer no tenían intenciones de traicionar a Miroku- ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Llévenselo! –exclamo tan frio como el hielo mismo, haciendo que los sacerdotes acataran su orden.

-Padre…- susurre levantándome, tenía que hacer algo iban a matar a Miroku por mi culpa y no me sentía muy feliz con eso.

-No te preocupes señorita Kikyou –me dijo Miroku tranquilizándome desde la puerta- todo va a estar bien – me miro sonriendo. Ese intento de hacerme sentir mejor no había funcionado.

Observe como se lo llevaban, lo iban a matar por mi culpa desde el principio no debí involucrarlo en mis asuntos, voltee y vi a Sango llorando me partió el corazón verla así, estaba esperando un hijo y ahora la pequeña criatura se iba a quedar sin padre. Observe que Miroku beso los labios de Sango cuando paso por su lado en una forma amorosa de despedida.

-Ahora tu… -me llamo mi padre agarrándome del brazo violentamente de nuevo, yo le sostuve la mirada, no era una cobarde – vendrás conmigo a mi cuarto, tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar y las vamos arreglar de una vez.

Mi padre me arrastro con él por las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, el agarre era tan fuerte que el brazo me dolía. Cuando entramos me tumbo en el suelo con violencia cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no dejaba de verme con desprecio. Me reincorpore como pude pero cuando voltee la vista observe a mi padre que caminaba lentamente hacia mí con algo en la mano, mis ojos se abrieron de hito en hito mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y retroceder un poco.

-No….No…No te atrevas, papa –dije tartamudeando iba a irme de su cuarto cuando apenas me voltee, mi padre me empujo a la pared y empezó a darme latigazos con aquella fusta que había agarrado de su closet.

Comencé a sentir un dolor profundo en todo mi cuerpo que se centraba en la espalda, mi padre comenzaba a golpearme con más fuerza. Mis manos se aferraban como podía a la pared, comenzaba a gemir del dolor no quería mostrar debilidad ante mi padre pero esos golpes dolían mucho sentía como desgarraban mi piel y a los pocos segundos empecé a sangrar, lo note porque pude sentir como mi kimono comenzaba a mancharse.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste Kikyou?! – exclamo mi padre golpeándome con aun más fuerza y con una voz realmente cruel.

-¡Ay! ¡Papa ya no más! –Suplique entre sollozos mientras sentía los latigazos en mi espalda- no más papa… ¡Si quieres matarme hazlo de otra forma! Papa por favor

Mi padre se detuvo con mis suplicas, cuando me voltee iba a pegarme de nuevo pero ya no quería que lo siguiera haciendo así que le agarre la mano para que no siguiera golpeándome, forcejamos unos segundos y por fin pude quitarle aquella fusta para luego sentarme en su cama temblando con mis lágrimas perladas resbalando por mi rostro.

-¡No más! –Le grite moviendo la mano con la que tenía la fusta de arriba abajo- ¡No me vuelvas a pegar papa! ¡No me vuelvas a pegar en tu vida! ¡Y no me vuelvas a castigar! ¡Porque me olvido de que soy tu hija!- dije lo último con desesperación, el solo me miro con el entrecejo fundido.

-No me creas mal padre Kikyou, tú te lo buscaste –se cruzó de brazos- ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos a todos?, ¡Eres una sacerdotisa! No te castigo por verte con un hombre, ¡Si no por verte con un hanyou! ¡Eres una traidora!

-¡Yo nunca quise ser una sacerdotisa! –Le dije arre costándome un poco en su cama, mi espalda dolía mucho.

-¡Pero lo eres! ¡Eres el orgullo de toda la región por ser una de las mejores"–Se me acerco a paso lento y me sujeto fuertemente de la mandíbula haciendo que lo viera fijamente a los ojos- ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar mi confianza? Si tanto querías formar una familia ¿Por qué no buscaste a otro hombre? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tenías que desobedecerme y salir del templo para encontrarte con ese bastardo?! –a este punto me sujeto con más fuerza de la mandíbula, estaba temblando nunca imagine temerle tanto a mi padre- yo creía en ti, nunca voy a perdonarte esta traición Kikyou.

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo que me perdones papa –dije intentando ser firme pero aun mis voz temblaba un poco- porque no me arrepiento de haberme salido de este templo y verme con él. Sé que soy una sacerdotisa y que verme con un hanyou es una traición, pero no pude evitarlo porque estoy profundamente enamorada de él papa.

-¡Callate! ¡No quiero escucharte! – me grito separándose de mí.

Me pare como pude de su cama para dirigirme hacia la salida de su habitación, me dolía el cuerpo y no dejaba de temblar y mis piernas flaqueaban un poco pero aun así tome fuerzas y salí del cuarto arre costándome en el marco de la puerta de su habitación y comencé a llorar. Mi padre salió de mi habitación y coloco su mano en el hombro.

-Vamos a tu habitación –me dijo con un poco de lastima en su voz.

-¡No me toques! –Le dije soltándome bruscamente aunque el movimiento hiciera que la espalda me doliera fuertemente- lo único que quiero es irme a verme con InuYasha y entrar a ese lugar con campo de energía así la traición estaría más completa ¿no piensas lo mismo padre?

-No digas estupideces –dijo mi padre volteándose para marcharse- haz lo que quieras –luego se marchó y lo único que escuche antes de que desapareciera de mi vista fue que llamaran a un médico para que me atendiera urgentemente.

Camine tambaleándome como pude hacia mi habitación, Sango que estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando salió del cuarto y me vio tambaleándome se acercó rápidamente donde estaba.

-¿Qué paso? –me pregunto, yo solo la observe con los ojos llorosos y la abrace en eso ella vio mi espalda ensangrentada y me soltó asustada- ¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso?! ¡¿Quién te hizo eso?!

-Fue mi papa… –le respondí temblando y entre sollozos.

Sango se sorprendió, no podía creer que mi padre me había hecho una cosa tan horrible. Me ayudo a caminar a mi habitación con cuidado, al entrar me recostó rápidamente en la cama boca abajo. Mi cuerpo seguía temblando y solo le agarre las manos a Sango buscando protección.

-¿Estas bien Kikyou?- me pregunto preocupada, sujetándome de las manos fuertemente.

-Sí, no te preocupes –dije susurrando en medio de un quejido- tengo frio.

-Voy a cambiarte de ropa –dijo mientras me cubría con las sabanas de mi cama.

-No, no es necesario puedo hacerlo sola.

-No seas tonta y déjate ayudar Kikyou –respondió en medio de un regaño Sango- estas muy golpeada no puedes hacer ningún esfuerzo.

-Mi papa mando a llamar a mi médico –le dije ignorando su regaño- pero realmente no debió hacerlo.

-Kikyou por favor, te va atender ¿me oíste? –Dijo Sango seriamente- tiene que revisarte.

No respondí más, solo me limite a llorar me dolía mucho la espalda. Sango me quito el kimono para luego lavar mis heridas mientras me quejaba un poco, cuando termino de lavarlas solo me cubrió con la sabana hasta la cintura y se quedó conmigo hasta que el medico llego y este comenzó hacer su trabajo con respecto a mis heridas, cuando termino se fue al escritorio y comenzó a escribir mientras Sango se limitaba a acariciarme la espalda con cariño.

-No puedo creer que tu padre haya hecho esta tremenda atrocidad –dijo acariciándome la espalda- ni que estuviéramos en la edad de las cavernas.

-Sango, no puedo condenar a mi padre por esto –dije más tranquila- sabes que yo tengo la culpa de esto, se salió de sus casillas y no supo lo que hacía, yo sé que obre mal Sango este era mi castigo.

-Usted me perdonara señorita Kikyou –dijo el médico interrumpiéndonos- pero ante un hecho de esto, no puede guardar silencio –menciono lo último preocupado- yo aprecio mucho al sacerdote Miyamoto pero no tenía por qué agredirte de esa manera, además tú no estás en condiciones para recibir un castigo así, recuerda los problemas que tiene tu corazón, lo desconozco completamente.

-Doctor por favor déjelo así, Kikyou está muy nerviosa –dijo Sango parándose para ir a donde estaba el- ¿le van a quedar esas marcas?

-No creo, las lesiones son muy superficiales – respondió el medico sinceramente eso me tranquilizo al saber que no me iban a quedar marcas- debe tomar unos brebajes para evitar que las heridas se infecten y un ungüento para la inflamación –finalizo dándole un papiro a Sango y marchándose del lugar.

-Sango, gracias por quedarte conmigo pero –dije cerrando los ojos un momento- creo que deberías ir con Miroku él te necesita más que yo.

-Kikyou ¿estas segura que estarás bien?

-Claro que sí, soy una mujer fuerte.

-No lo dudo –dijo sonriendo- pero prefiero quedarme contigo un rato hasta que se te baje un poco la inflamación.

-Gracias… Sango –dije intentando levantarme pero solté un quejido por lo que preferí quedarme quieta- perdóname por mi culpa mataran a Miroku y tu hijo quedara sin padre.

-No Kikyou –me respondió de inmediato, sin ninguna pisca de duda- tú no tienes la culpa de lo que paso, en dado caso fue nuestra sabíamos que podría pasar si te ayudábamos, fue una decisión de ambos.

-Aunque digas eso, no me siento muy contenta –dije cerrando los ojos.

-No te preocupes, mejor descansa –me dijo para darme un beso en la nuca y luego marcharse.

Me quede dormida un rato, realmente necesitaba descansar. No supe de mí hasta que un rayo me despertó, abrí los ojos lentamente y pude escuchar el sonido de la lluvia, estaba lloviendo. Al parecer el tiempo estaba de acuerdo con la situación que estaba pasando, intente reincorporarme y cuando voltee mi mirada lo vi a él, a la última persona que quería ver.

-Vaya, al fin despertaste – me dijo con una sínica sonrisa- por lo que veo tu padre te dio un buen castigo –menciono refiriéndose a mis heridas, acto seguido agarre las sabanas para cubrirme- eres una niña muy mala Kikyou.

-¡Lárgate! –Exclame fríamente- ¡No quiero verte!

-Vamos, linda…-se arrodillo a mi lado – olvidemos lo que ocurrió, además piénsalo fue lo mejor para ti una sacerdotisa no puede estar con un hanyou.

-…-

- Sé que debes estar indignada, pero con el tiempo lo entenderás –menciono acercándose más a mí- pero creo que con esta golpiza ya entenderás que no puedes traicionar, tu padre me dijo que iba a mandarte a matar pero le dije que mejor buscara otro castigo y al parecer encontró uno muy bueno.

-¿Así que todo esto lo hiciste para que olvidara a InuYasha? –solté una risa sarcástica- Onigumo, hagas lo que hagas no harás que deje de amarlo y aunque mi padre me haya dado estos azotes no pienso renunciar a este amor.

-Vaya, eres una mujer muy astuta –dijo sonriéndome sínicamente, me volteo bruscamente sacándome un quejido de dolor- pero sé que lo olvidaras.

-¡Aléjate! –dije empujándolo – no me das otra cosa que asco.

-Tal vez ahora me tengas asco –dijo quitándome la sabana haciendo que mis pechos fueran visibles a la luz- pero are que me desees, más que a ese engendro.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello, y una de sus manos estaba posada en mis pechos empecé a forcejear con él, no quería que me tocara me daba asco. El único hombre que quería que me tocara era mi InuYasha, aunque mi espalda me doliera seguí forcejando con él hasta que pude arañarle el rostro para que pudiera alejarse de mí, llevo sus manos a su rostro para tocarse la herida, aproveche ese momento para agarrar el balde de agua que había dejado Sango para limpiar mis heridas y se lo eché encima para luego taparme con las sabanas y pararme del lugar.

-Eres muy mala Kikyou –dijo tomándome del brazo para luego acorralarme contra la pared y empezar a besarme el cuello, intento besarme los labios pero no lo deje no quería que me besara.

-¡Suéltame! –exclame enojada intentando forcejar- ¡Auxilio!

-Callate –dijo tapándome la boca con sus manos- no grites...

-¡Suéltame asqueroso pervertido! –dije abofeteándolo- ¡No quiero que me toques!

Antes que ese depravado pudiera decirme o hacerme algo. Entro Sango sujetando su espada, al parecer había escuchado mis gritos.

-La sueltas o te vuelo la cabeza, Onigumo –menciono amenazante, haciendo que me soltara y me recostara de la pared con el pulso acelerado.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo,_viudita –_dijo lo último en forma de burla, Sango no se inmuto y siguió con su mirada amenazante.

-Lárgate de aquí –dijo completamente seria- si no quieres que llame a los guardias del templo.

-Esto no se queda así Kikyou –dijo amenazadoramente para luego retirarse del lugar.

Sango corrió a mi lado abrazándome, estaba contenta no me hubiera imaginado lo que hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo.

-Gracias Sango –dije separándome para sentarme en la cama.

-De nada –dejo la espada aun lado y se dirigió a mi closet a buscar mi ropa de sacerdotisa- estuviste durmiendo tres días Kikyou ¿Aun te duelen tus heridas?

-Sí, pero ya no tanto no te preocupes –respondi a medias realmente estaba sorprendida de que estuviera durmiendo tanto tiempo. Me coloque mi traje de sacerdotisa con ayuda de Sango, luego me acosté en la cama aunque hayan pasado tres días no me sentía completamente recuperada.

-Sango ¿Qué paso con Miroku? –pregunte viéndola a los ojos, ella solo bajo la cabeza sin responderme ahí entendí todo y de mis ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas- lo lamento…

-Tranquila –me puso una mano en el hombro- Kikyou vine para despedirme de ti, tu padre no regresa

-¿Mi padre? –pregunte aturdida, no entendía nada.

- Tu padre se fue al campo hace tres días y no regresa –explico parándose- me quede solo para cuidarla mientras sanaban sus heridas, recuerde que fui exiliada

-No te vayas Sango –dije suplicante- no puedes irte.

-Tengo que hacerlo, pero no se preocupe –dijo sonriéndome- sé que nos volveremos a ver.

Con esto dicho, se marchó dejándome en la cama completamente triste, ahora si me sentía completamente sola el pecho empezó a dolerme fuertemente sabía que si tenía una emoción fuerte le haría mal a mi corazón pero en este momento solo pensaba en mi querido InuYasha, sabía que Onigumo lo odiaba y ahora que él estaba al mando de la situación junto a mi padre no sabía que le deparaba

-InuYasha, porfavor mantente con vida…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno subi 2 capitulos para que vieran que no soy mala e.e

Espero no me maten por lo que le hice a Kikyou D: a mi igual me dolio escribir eso ;-; pero era importante para la trama en fin si tienen sugerencias me dicen n.n

Quiero que el pueblo me responda algo, ¿quieren que Miyamoto muera o lo dejo vivo pero que se vuelva bueno?


	14. Chapter 14

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_InuYasha's POV_

Me encontraba trabajando con la tierra, junto a los demás presos del lugar. Mis garras se clavaban en el suelo, aunque ya no me dolían mucho gracias a mi adorada sacerdotisa que las curaba gracias a que ella podía pasar sus manos atreves de la valla y usar su poder espiritual, era un trabajo pesado pero al menos estaba platicando con Kouga y hacia algo animado el trabajo.

-¿Sabes InuYasha? Oí que tenían problemas con los Daiyoukais en las otras regiones – me susurro Kouga para que ningún monje nos escuchara- creo que han logrado salir de sus sellos, ¡Aun hay esperanza de salir de aquí!

-Ojala... –musite esperanzando, si lograba salir de aquí conseguiría estar con mi adorada sacerdotisa y si tendríamos los mismos derechos podría reclamarla y así poder vivir con ella - ¿Crees que se acabe este infierno Kouga?

-Sí, tiene que acabar –me dijo seriamente- ya han sido muchos años desde que nos trajeron a este lugar.

- ¿Kouga crees que tengamos los mismos derechos si logramos salir de acá?

-Si, después de todo escuche algunos rumores que otros sacerdotes empezaron a unírseles a nosotros para que nos saquen de acá y así terminar con esto.

Mire atentamente a Kouga, si realmente eso era cierto y lograba salir podría encontrar a mi mama y estar con ella, la extrañaba mucho e incluso podría reclamar a Kikyou sin temor a que me maten, quiero que ella deje de ser una sacerdotisa así podríamos tener una vida normal entre nosotros y nadie impediría que nos casáramos yo estoy seguro que ella dejaría de ser sacerdotisa por mí. Me dispuse a responderle a mi compañero cuando escuche un gran sonido por el lugar nos interrumpió, una carroza había entrado al lugar y en ese momento bajaron a Miroku.

-Miroku será ejecutado mañana al amanecer, por órdenes del gran sacerdote Miyamoto – indico un monje poniéndonos al tanto de lo que ocurría en el lugar.

Muchos murmullos empezaron a escucharse sobre el lugar. Estaba atónito, ¿Por qué iban a matar a Miroku?, los monjes también venían sorprendido la escena ninguno comprendía que había pasado. Pero la sorpresa duro poco ya que nos llamaron la atención por parar el trabajo y tuvimos que seguir con nuestra labor.

Observe por el rabillo como le daban un instrumento para que comience a trabajar con nosotros, aparte algunos se burlaban de él, eso me indigno más fue la forma en la que se burlaban de su ex compañero ¿Por qué los humanos eran asi? ¿Por qué dañaban todo a su paso, incluso a su propia especie?, me acerque a Miroku cuando lo dejaron solo para trabajar.

-Vamos trabaja más rápido –decía un monje, nunca lo había visto supongo que era nuevo- ¿No querías ser tratado como esas bestias? ¡Entonces trabaja! – siguió humillando al ex monje.

Observe a Miroku y no había un rastro de furia ni mucho menos enojo, al parecer no le importaba seguía sereno como siempre lo había conocido. Cuando aquel monje se fue me acerque a Miroku para poder hablar con él.

-Hola – dije saludándolo amablemente, cosa rara en mi pero él me había caído bien.

-Hola InuYasha –dijo algo reflexivo- ¿No crees que la vida da muchas vueltas?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunte sin entender a qué se refería.

- Antes era un monje que los vigilaba y ahora soy tratado como ustedes –dijo para luego reírse – creo que después de todo muchos acá no son buenas personas.

-Los humanos nunca fueron buenas personas –dije serio- siempre destruyen todo a su paso y no les importa más que su propio ego y beneficio nunca son leales a nada, siempre dicen que las bestias no tenemos corazón pero los humanos tampoco lo tienen –me dejaba llevar por la rabia y mi impulso sin darme cuenta que estaba escupiendo veneno a un humano- Pero tú eres diferente Miroku, y que estés aquí en la misma situación lo prueba.

-No intentes arreglar lo que has dicho InuYasha –me dijo tranquilamente- yo sé que soy diferente a todos, jamás estuve de acuerdo con estas leyes- luego me vio con una sonrisa en el rostro para luego despeinarme- eres simpático a pesar de que tenas un mal carácter

-¡Keh!

- Por cierto, la señorita –me dijo para llamar mi atención – se encuentra en una situación difícil…

-¿Qué quieres decir? – viéndolo muy preocupado- ¿Paso algo malo?

- Escúchame, estoy aquí debido a que… -callo un momento para luego ponerse serio- nos descubrieron.

-¿Qué? –dije sorprendido- ¿Ella está bien verdad?

-Bueno, realmente no lo se…

-¡Cállense! –Exclamo un monje aturdiéndome un poco con aquel grito- ¡Sigan trabajando!

Deje el tema de lado por ahora. Estaba completamente asustado, no entendía cual era el motivo de mi inquietud pero tenía el presentimiento de que nada bueno saldría de esto. La noche cayo estaba completamente oscuro el cielo, no había ninguna estrella en el cielo ¿Será una señal de que algo malo ocurrirá?

Me encontré con Miroku y le dije que pasara la noche en mi cabaña, cuando llegábamos me platico sobre su esposa Sango que esperaba un hijo de él y le dolía el hecho de que la iba a dejar sola cuando más lo necesitaba pero no se arrepentía de habernos ayudado. Cuando llegábamos a la cabaña Kouga nos detuvo para platicar sobre un plan que se le había ocurrido.

-¿Qué pasa Kouga? –pregunte interesado en aquel plan.

-Escuchen, encontré la manera para que Miroku pueda salir vivo de esta –nos mencionó haciendo que Miroku y yo nos viéramos sorprendidos.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Miroku sorprendido.

-acá no podemos hablar –dijo Kouga- pueden oírnos, vengan conmigo para poder explicarles.

Extrañados lo seguimos hasta una parte algo alejada, al parecer no era vigilada debido a que nadie iba por esos lados, es mas era la primera vez que observaba este lugar, caminamos un poco más y vimos una parte donde la valla estaba rota pero aun así estaba cubierta por el campo de energía.

-Este lugar lo descubrí hace poco –explico Kouga cuando nos detuvimos- acá nadie viene debido a que no conocen este lugar, pensé que podría escapar debido a que la valla está rota pero el campo de energía que lo rodea no me dejo pasar pero.. –dijo viendo a Miroku seriamente- tu eres humano y si podrás pasar.

-¿Quieres decir que Miroku se podrá salvar? –dije feliz, después de todo el no merecía morir.

-Igual se darán cuenta que me escape y me buscaran –dijo algo desanimado Miroku.

-No se preocupen, tengo un plan escuchen atentamente –dijo fríamente- me encontré con un youkai que puede cambiar de forma y poner una apariencia humana y ocultar su esencia demoniaca, su tiempo en este mundo está por acabar el al verme preocupado me pregunto qué ocurría y bueno entre la plática le comente y él está dispuesto a ayudarnos.

-¡No! – Exclamo Miroku- no voy a permitir que nadie muera por mi culpa, es mi responsabilidad y la tengo que asumir.

-No seas estúpido moje –dijo molesto aquel lobo- él quiere ayudar después de todo su tiempo en este mundo está por acabar y tú tienes mucho por que vivir ¡Piensa en tu esposa!

-¿Sabes? Concuerdo con el sarnoso –dije interrumpiendo- la joven Sango espera un hijo tuyo y mereces vivir sobre todo porque tú nos ayudaste mucho.

-Está bien –dijo accediendo – lo are por Sango pero quiero que me hagan un favor –dijo seriamente- si este youkai va a fingir mi muerte entonces quiero que todos piensen que estoy muerto e incluso Sango, estaré escondido a que todo se calme pero para evitar que me busquen y que se sepa la verdad solo nosotros la sabremos.

-De acuerdo –dijimos Kouga y yo al unísono.

-Gracias, muchachos.

-Cuídate mucho Miroku –dije dándole una palmada en el hombro para luego observar cómo se alejaba del lugar y pasaba por aquella valla sin ningún problema debido a que él era un humano- regresemos Kouga.

Nos dirigimos a nuestras chozas sin decir una palabra, por suerte nadie nos había escuchado mantendríamos este secreto hasta que sea necesario, Miroku no merecía morir más porque el sí tenía una vida por delante. Llegamos a nuestros dormitorios para luego esperar al día siguiente y saber en que terminaría todo.

-¡Levántense! –exclamo uno, mientras golpeaba con su barrote los postes de madera de la puerta, logrando despertarnos a todos por el alboroto.

Salimos del lugar, bajo amenazas y golpes. Llegamos hasta el centro del campo, donde se encontraban todos los sacerdotes, monjes y exterminadores del lugar. En el centro se encontraba aquel youkai con la apariencia de Miroku, tenía atadas las muñecas y estaba sometido a una fuerte vigilancia, por un momento temí porque fuera descubierto.

-¿Qué está pasando? –susurro Kouga haciéndose el desentendido.

-La ejecución...-dije fríamente.

El padre de mi adorada sacerdotisa llego donde se encontraba aquel youkai, arrodillado. Se colocó a su altura para examinarlo unos minutos no puedo negar me tense, por un momento sentí que nos descubrirían pero por suerte no fue así.

-Quiero que todos vean lo que le sucede a los traidores –hablo con una sínica y siniestra voz.

Con sus manos, hiso una seña hacia un exterminador para que se acercara. Este obedeciendo el mandato, tomo lugar al frente del joven. El supremo sacerdote se alejó de "Miroku"

-Muy bien, ¡Preparado!– vocifero. Mientras el exterminador sacaba una de sus cuchillas apuntando al cuello del joven- ¡Listo! – ordeno y en ese momento el sacerdote clavo aquella cuchilla en el cuello de aquel desconocido youkai y traspasar sus venas y arterias logrando decapitarlo sin piedad frente a todos los presentes.

El cuerpo sin vida del youkai cayó al suelo mientras su cabeza rodaba por el campo tras un charco de sangre. Uno de los monjes se acercó a recogerlo, reprimiendo su indignación. Oculte mis ojos sobre mi fleco para hacer más creíble la situación cuando de repente escuche unos sollozo y al voltear me di cuenta que era la esposa del monje, estaba completamente destrozada por un momento quise correr y decirle la verdad ya que odiaba ver a una mujer llorar pero sabía que por el momento no era correcto que la verdad se supiera.

Pasaron varias horas desde que había decapitado a aquel youkai, me encontraba descansando en mi cabaña del arduo trabajo cuando escuche que abrían la puerta del lugar bruscamente.

-¡Todos de pie! –grito aquel hombre llamado Suikotsu- InuYasha Taisho venga conmigo –me ordeno firmemente

Kouga y yo nos vimos serios mientras fruncíamos el ceño. Sin hacerlo esperar, me levante del suelo y di un paso al frente para que aquel hombre pudiera verme. Me acerque con paso firme y una mirada realmente fría cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él me tomo bruscamente del brazo y me arrastro fuera de la cabeña.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –pregunte algo altanero.

-No lo sé –me contesto – el gran sacerdote quiere verte y me pido que te llevara con el.

-¿Me vas a llevar con el...? – dije algo atemorizado.

-Yo solo cumplo ordenes –me respondió desinteresadamente, yo lo observe entre sorprendido y suplicante, tenía miedo no lo iba a negar.

-¿Me van a exorcizar? – pregunte serio. Aquel joven solo me observo con sorpresa sin saber que decirme. Se quedó observándome unos segundos para luego soltarme- vete, le diré al sacerdote que estabas ocupado en el trabajo.

Lo observe confundido pero hice un gesto de afirmación y regrese a la cabaña. Me pareció muy extraño ese comportamiento pero luego caí en cuenta que podría ser amigo de _ella._

-¿Qué paso? –me pregunto Kouga al verme entrar.

-El gran sacerdote quiere verme pero al parecer el hombre se arrepintió y me dejo libre –explique sentándome en el suelo.

- Últimamente los superiores de acá están actuando muy extraño –dijo extrañado mi amigo.

Iba a contestarle cuando de repente la puerta de la cabaña se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a Onigumo. Entro con aquel aire de superioridad que se gastaba.

-InuYasha Taisho, da un paso al frente.

Lo observe con una mirada fría pero obedecí su orden y me acerque a el.

-Vendrás conmigo – me tomo del brazo y me saco del lugar- muy bien asqueroso hibrido hasta aquí llego tu suerte.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunte con un tono altanero.

-Pronto lo veras – me respondió halándome – vamos.

Salimos de la cabaña y nos dirigimos a un lugar desconocido para mí. Mientras caminaba sentía que me observaban de una manera compasiva y yo solo los veía con rabia ¡odiaba que me tuvieran lástima! También gracias a mis orejas caninas lograba escuchar murmullos poco agradables de lo que me podría suceder. Caminamos varios minutos hasta que Onigumo se detuvo frente a una cabaña.

-Quédate acá y no te muevas – me ordeno para luego entrar a ese lugar.

Me senté en el pasto para luego observar el cielo azul, estaba pensando en mi querida sacerdotisa realmente temía por ella ¿Qué le podrían haber hecho? Tenía días que no sabía de ella y eso me preocupaba mucho, solo espero que se encuentre con vida y a salvo es lo único que me importa.

De repente algo me saco de mis pensamientos y era Onigumo que había salido de la cabaña viéndome con un odio

-Entra –dijo me ordeno empujándome pero antes que pusiera un pie dentro de aquel lugar, alguien lo llamo con urgencia, hablaron por unos minutos y luego se dirigió hacia mí con una risa burlona – hoy es tu día de suerte, te dejo libre por ahora.

Sin decir nada me marche para luego caminar hacia la cabaña, sentí que mi vida había dado un giro grande desde que la conocí a ella. Ahora solo tenía que mantenerme con vida por ella, tenía que salir de este lugar a como dé lugar.

A la mañana siguiente, me encontraba realmente incomodo al sentir a Kouga sobre mi.

-¿Otra vez? –Susurre molesto- Oye, ¡sarnoso quítate!

-Déjame dormir en paz –me contesto medio dormido – estoy muy cómodo.

-Pero yo no – dije quitando la cabeza de Kouga, haciendo que este se golpeara contra el suelo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo acariciando su parte lastimada- eres un salvaje perro.

-¡Tú eres el que me molesta!

Los sacerdotes nos llamaron para que hiciéramos nuestro trabajo de todas las mañanas. Una vez afuera Kouga y yo seguíamos discutiendo e insultándonos, es que realmente Kouga era un lobo molesto cuando se lo proponía pero a lo lejos pude ver una silueta muy familiar quedándome atónito. Una sonrisa adorno mi rostro e ignorando por completo a Kouga corrí al encuentro de mi adorada pelinegra. Para mi suerte los que cuidaban ese lado del campo eran unos sacerdotes despreocupados ya que Onigumo se encontraba haciendo otras cosas.

-¿InuYasha? –me consulto Kouga asombrado al verme correr pero no lo preste atención ya que solo quería verme con ella.

-Hola mi amor –dije sonriente realmente estaba feliz de verla nuevamente.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

-¡Estaba preocupado! ¡Tenía miedo que algo malo te hubiera pasado! –ella solo me miro con amor- Miroku me dijo que te habían descubierto

-Todo está bien InuYasha –dijo sonriéndome- no te preocupes.

-¿Segura? –le pregunte preocupado- no te vi en estos días además te noto más pálida de lo normal ¿segura que no pasó nada?

-Sí, si estoy segura –dijo riéndo forzadamente- es que bueno, él se enojó conmigo y me castigo pero no paso algo del que debas preocuparte.

-Está bien –dije no muy convencido por su respuesta.

- InuYasha, vengo a darte esto –dijo con una voz fría lanzándome un avión de papel, estaba actuando muy rara.

Extrañado agarre el avión de papel y lo comencé a leer, me quede de piedra cuando caí en cuenta que esta era una carta de despedida que jamás volvería por estos lados. Ella jamás volvería, mi única esperanza y mis ganas de vivir se iban con ella cuando subí la mirada comenzaba a marcharse.

-¡Espera un momento! –Le grite desesperado- ¡Tú eres mi compañera! ¿No vas a volver más por estos barrotes? He guardado cuidadosamente todas tus cartas, esperare a que vengas otra vez… ¿vale?

Pude escuchar como ella sollozaba gracias a mi buen oído, pero aun así no me respondió y se marchó del lugar, yo tampoco pude evitar llorar mi única persona que realmente había querido se machaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno lo dejo hasta aca espero les guste ya casi estamos en los capítulos finales n.n solo faltan 2 capitulos y termino el fanfic n.n


	15. Chapter 15

Voy a dividir este capítulo entre lo que vive Kikyou y lo que vive InuYasha para hacer mejor la historia, que quede bien con lo que quiero poner y para que el próximo capitulo sea el final espero les guste n.n

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Kikyou's POV_

Corrí rápidamente por el bosque como si me estuviera persiguiendo un ser demoniaco y no tuviera a mi alcance mis flechas. Perladas lagrimas rodaban por mis pálidas mejillas, recibí algunos golpes por las ramas de los árboles. Llegue al muro cubierto por la enredadera donde todo comenzó y entre al jardín de mi casa.

Entre a mi casa por la puerta trasera y seguí el camino hasta mi cuarto. Cuando iba por la mitad de las escaleras sentí que todo me empezaba a dar vueltas y sentí una punzada que atravesaba mi corazón. Me apoye contra la pared respirando agitadamente, use mis energías para entrar a mi recamara. Me acosté en mi cama intentando recuperar mis energías.

Cerre mis parpados y la primera imagen que se me vino a la mente era la cara de InuYasha con sus ojos cristalinos, llenos de aflicción y terror. Recorde como me llamaba desesperado. Una sensación de culpa se apodero de mí por haber hecho eso.

-Pero es lo mejor –susurre- después de todo el doctor me ha dicho que mi corazón pronto dejara de funcionar.

Cubri mi rostro con mi almohada para intentar tranquilizarme. No podía alterarme, menos en mi condición. Pensé que todo iba a mejorar desde que conocí a InuYasha pero me equivoque mi enfermedad me abarco más, intente recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado con InuYasha

-Ahora todo se ve tan diferente, al menos tuve la suerte de pasar mis últimos días contigo mi querido InuYasha –exprese tristemente, apreté mas la almohada contra mí - yo solo quería estar al lado de mi amado InuYasha ¿acaso eso está mal? Pero sé que la muerte pronto se me acerca ¿Qué harás cuando eso pase InuYasha? Me preocupa, por eso sé que lo mejor fue decirte un adiós y si yo llego a morir por favor tú sobrevive.

Sentí los ojos realmente pesados y aturdida, me quite la almohada de la cama y coloque mi mano derecha a la altura de mi corazón apretando la tela, me dolía mucho y sentí que estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

-¡Kikyou! ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo! –dijo una voz afuera de mi habitación, podía reconocerla era la de mi padre pero no podía moverme.

-¡Abre Kikyou!- escuche como se abría la puerta de mi habitación de golpe, como si le hubieran dado una parada y pude ver el cuerpo de mi papa- ¡Kikyou! –Se acercó a mí – no cierres los ojos –pude notar en sus ojos algo de desesperación.

Mi energía se agotó, solo pude sonreír levemente para luego perder la consciencia y todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. No sé cuánto tiempo paso mientras estaba inconsciente pero cuando abrí lentamente mis ojos pude observar que me encontraba en el hospital, rodeada de máquinas y cables que me impartían suero. A lo lejos se escuchaban unas voces que reconocí al instante.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – la voz de una mujer anciana sonaba alterada - ¿Qué le ha pasado a Kikyou?

-Por favor díganme que no le ha pasado nada malo –se escuchó otra voz entrecortada, le costaba hablar por los sollozos

-El medico no especifico que le sucedió –hablo esta vez un chico – pero al parecer tuvo un paro cardiaco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? –pregunto entre sollozos la voz de una jovencita.

-Dos días –respondió aquel hombre, aquello me sorprendió ¿estuve inconsciente estos dos días?

-Te agradezco que nos hayas avisado, jamás debimos haberla dejado sola –dijo aquella anciana mientras suspiraba- Entraremos a verla.

Cuando las dos jóvenes se asomaron por la puerta de mi habitación no pude evitar sonreír. Ahí frente a mi estaban las personas que más quería en el mundo, de repente sentí unos largos brazos a mi alrededor abrazándome con fuerza y sollozando, solo pude devolverle el abrazo con algo de dificultad.

-Estas viva –dijo Kagome sollozando en mi pecho abrazándome- cuando me entere de lo que paso te juro que pensé lo peor –dijo alejándose de mí y acariciándome los cabellos- pero veo que te encuentras bien, aunque estas algo pálida.

-Ya, ya Kagome déjala –dijo Kaede acercándose a nosotras- apenas está despertando, no la sofoques –dijo Kaede separando a Kagome de mi cuerpo y viéndome aliviada- ¿Cómo paso esto Kikyou?

-Kaede, Kagome –exclame feliz al verlas- no se preocupen ya estoy mejor.

-¡¿Cómo que no quieres que nos preocupemos?! –Grito Kagome de repente- ¡Eres una estúpida Kikyou! ¡Casi te mueres! ¡¿Ahora sales que no nos preocupemos?! ¡¿Acaso crees que puedes resolver todo sin ayuda?!

-Cálmate Kagome –dijo Kaede tratando de tranquilizarla- puedes exaltarla con tus gritos y ella tiene que descansar.

-Lo se, pero… -dijo Kagome intentando calmarse, realmente era una mujer con un pésimo carácter- es que ella sabe que nos preocupamos y siempre pretende que puede hacerlo todo sola.

-Kagome, está bien –dijo sonriendo- solo fue otro de mis ataques ya no te mortifiques lo importante es que estoy bien, ¿no es así?

-Si...-dijo entre dientes para luego ir a abrazarme- por favor no vuelvas a darnos un susto como ese.

-Lo prometo –dije sonriendo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Kagome.

-Muy bien ¿nos vas a decir que paso? –Dijo Kaede sentándose en la cama- ¿Qué paso en nuestra ausencia Kikyou?

-Es una historia muy larga de contar – dije sentándome un poco en la cama.

-No te preocupes tenemos tiempo –dijo Kaede sonriendo.

Empecé a contarles desde el día que descubrí la salida al bosque, mi encuentro con InuYasha, como empezamos a relacionarnos. Me sentía bien hablando con ellas sobre mi maravillosa aventura por el bosque, aunque se lo había contado a Miroku y Sango no era lo mismo ahora me sentía feliz porque se lo compartía a las personas que más quería. Le conté que me descubrió mi papa y todo lo que había pasado omitiendo los latigazos que me había proporcionado en la espalda, no quería que lo odiaran ni tuvieran algún enfrentamiento con él por eso. También les dije que mi enfermedad había avanzado y por esa razón estaba aca.

-Que romántico – suspiro Kagome, cuando termine de contar la historia, siendo víctima de la conmovedora historia- ¿No lo crees Kaede?

-Si es muy romántica –dijo con un deje de preocupación- pero, ¿sabes en el problema que te metiste? es un prisionero, peor aún es un hanyou

-Lo sé muy bien Kaede –dije ocultando mi mirada- sé que está mal visto que una sacerdotisa este con un hombre y más cuando este es un hanyou, sé que estoy siendo una traidora pero no puedo evitar amarlo con todo mi corazón.

-¡Kikyou! –Exclamo sango entrando de golpe a la habitación interrumpiéndonos- ¡¿Cómo estas?!

-Sango –dije sorprendida mientras esbozaba una sonrisa- estoy bien.

-Me alegro, cuando me entere tuve que venir corriendo para acá –dijo quitándose la capa- pero estoy encubierto ya que recuerda que he sido desterrada.

-¡Sango! –expreso Kagome abrazándola muy fuerte- te extrañe mucho amiga mía.

-¿Se conocen? –pregunte sorprendida al contemplar la escena.

-Por supuesto –dijo Kagome viéndome con una sonrisa- tenemos años de amistad, de hecho fui yo quien le dijo que te cuidara cuando tu padre nos sacó de la casa.

-Así es Kikyou –dijo Sango acercándose junto con Kagome- yo le prometí cuidarte y estar al pendiente de ti.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar a nuestra Kikyou –dijo Kaede en forma de agradecimiento.

-Por cierto Kikyou tengo una excelente noticia –dijo Sango arrodillándose en la cama.

-¿Cuál es? –pregunte viéndola con curiosidad.

-¡Miroku está vivo! –exclamo feliz haciéndonos sorprender a todas.

-¿Co…Como? –dije asombrada.

-Parece que Kouga e InuYasha le salvaron la vida –dijo Sango completamente feliz abrazándome.

Me sentí realmente feliz al saber que su marido estaba vivo, se quedó un rato contándonos lo sucedido, estaba realmente feliz al contemplar a las personas que realmente quería ahí reunidas conmigo. Al menos voy a morir feliz pero algo dentro de mí me ponía muy triste y era el hecho de que no podría estar al lado de mi querido InuYasha, al menos estaba feliz de que Sango tendría un final feliz y en mi interior rogaba de qué así fuera. Pasamos un rato ameno riendo y bromeando entre las cuatro, contándonos anécdotas de lo que había pasado en la ausencia de todas nosotras.

-Gracias chicas –dije de repente dejando de reír- gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

-No tienes que agradecer Kikyou –dijo Kaede sonriendo- esta vez Kagome y yo no pensamos irnos, bueno al menos no sin ti.

Iba a contestar cuando de repente se escuchó que la puerta se abría de golpe, dejando ver la figura de mi padre con aquella mirada fría, dando a entender que era una ilusión de mi cabeza que mi padre se había preocupado por mi cuando entro a la habitación y me vio desmayar.

-¿Qué demonios hacen todas ustedes aquí? –Expreso con ira- mi hija necesita descansar y ustedes solo vienen a molestar.

-Tenemos derecho a estar con Kikyou –exclamo seriamente Kaede- ella nos necesita en estos momentos.

- No, no lo tienesn - refutó - Kikyou es mi hija. Ella no tiene nada que ver con ustedes.

-No tiene por qué decir eso –salto Kagome enojada- no me importa que sea el mayor sacerdote pero Kikyou merece tener una distracción sabiendo que esta enferma.

-¡Callate Kagome! –Grito mi padre haciéndola retroceder un poco- ¡lárguense las tres de aquí ahora mismo!

-¡No! –dijo Sango enfrentándolo también- yo perdi todo el respeto que le tenía a usted en el momento que mando a matar a mi esposo, por lo tanto no tengo porque seguir sus órdenes.

-Ya escuchaste a Sango –dijo Kaede firmemente- nos iremos cuando Kikyou este mejor porque pienso llevármela.

-Váyanse –dijo con una sonrisa tenebrosa de medio lado- no me hagan hacerlo por la fuerza, porque no acostumbro a tocar mujeres y ancianos.

-No –dijo firmemente Kaede- ya te lo dije Kikyou vendrá con nostras.

-Qué idea más estúpida –comento mi padre cruzándose de brazos- ella es una mujer enfermiza e inútil, con ustedes se volvería peor no me arriesgo a dejarla cuando aquí tiene los mejores médicos que la pueden atender.

-Kikyou no necesita de este ambiente fúnebre y oscuro en la que la mantienes, lo mejor seria que volviera con nosotras, ahí estará mas segura y sobre todo no es una mujer inútil –dijo Kagome enojada por aquel comentario.

-¿Qué no lo es? –dijo soltando una sonrisa sarcástica - ¿Qué no les conto la deshonra que le dio a todos los sacerdotes? Una buena sacerdotisa útil no cometería ese pecado.

-¡Amarlo no es un pecado! –dije fríamente- el amor que él y yo nos tenemos es limpio y puro.

-Por su culpa tú estás aquí –expreso con un tono de voz más frio- por su culpa has sido una desvergonzada, ¡en vez de una sacerdotisa pareces una golfa!

-No te atrevas a insultarme padre –dije fríamente mientras me paraba de la cama- yo me voy con Kaede y Kagome, ya soy mayor para decidir lo que quiero hacer con mi vida.

-¡Tú no te vas a ir! –Me grito mi padre- tu eres mi hija y mientras vivas bajo mi techo y mis órdenes harás lo que yo diga.

-¡Deja de ser tan obstinado! –Sugirió Kaede perdiendo los estribos- ¿Crees que teniéndola encerrada en un cuarto, como una muñeca de porcelana es sano para ella? –resalto Kaede- Kikyou para mejorar necesita un ambiente fresco.

-¡Yo protejo a mi hija a mi manera! ¿Entendido? Tu opinión me tiene sin cuidado –apretó los puños con fuerza para luego decir con ironía - si el ambiente fresco le hiciera tan bien no se estaría muriendo.

-¡Paren! –grite exaltada, no me gustaba que pelearan pero luego empecé a sentirme mal, mis ojos empezaron a entrecerrarse y me costaba respirar- ¡esta discusión es absurda!

-¡Kikyou! –dijo Kagome abrazandome- tranquilízate por favor.

Mi visión empezó a nublarse y una punzada enorme invadió mi pecho y se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, comencé a tambalearme en los brazos de Kagome y cai desmayada en sus brazos mientras mi respiración se volvia cada vez mas lenta. Solo pude escuchar que llamaron a un doctor para luego este decir que se necesitaba atenderme urgentemente llevarme a un quirófano porque me encontraba entre la vida y la muerte.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_InuYasha's POV_

Me encontraba en mi cabaña sentado de forma fetal reflexionando todo lo que había pasado, no entendía porque mi amada sacerdotisa me abandonaba cuando ella había prometido que estaríamos juntos. No podía entender muchas cosas ¿Acaso ella ya no me quería? ¿Todo había sido un engaño? ¿Se habrá cansado de estar en una relación con un hanyou? Muchas preguntas se formaban en mi mente y me hacían sentir realmente mal, de repente el sonido de la puerta abrirse me saco de mis pensamientos y pude observar a Onigumo parado en la puerta.

-InuYasha Taisho – exclamo casi de inmediato. Solo pude suspirar frustrado, tampoco entendía porque me buscaban tanto.

-¿Qué necesitan? –pregunte con una voz apagada, sinceramente no tenía ánimos de nada.

-Cuidado como me respondes –me dijo amenazante Onigumo tomándome fuertemente del brazo- esta vez no habrá nada que te salve, tu suerte se acabó.

-¿Suerte? –pregunte confundidos, pero él no me contesto simplemente llevo mis brazos bruscamente a mi espalda- ¿Pero qué…?

-Te lo dije, hanyou –hablo Onigumo interrumpiéndome- tu maldita y asquerosa suerte acaba hoy.

Comenzó a caminar arrastrándome pero al llegar a la puerta se detuvo, me dejo ahí parado ante mi mirada de intriga, camino entre los prisioneros hasta llegar a la esquina donde solía dormir. Kouga lo miro con desconfianza.

-Quitate – le exigió Onigumo a mi amigo pero este ni se inmuto- que te quietes te dije.

-¿Por qué? – cuestiono mi amigo mirándolo fijamente. Me quede paralizado cuando adivine lo que quería Onigumo-¿Que tiene esta esquina en particular?

-Si no te quitas, el próximo que ira a la cama de exorcismo serás tú –repitió Onigumo perdiendo la cordura. Mi amigo se levantó refunfuñando.

Onigumo reviso entre las tablas que constituia la pared de la choza, y detrás de una suelta, hallo lo que buscaba: mis cartas distribuidas astutamente.

-Que inteligente- dijo irónico sacándolas del escondite- pero siempre seguirás siendo un perdedor ante mí.

Abrí mis ojos al ver que se acercaba a mí con mis cartas. Había imaginado bien, él estaba buscando mis cartas.

-¡Maldi…! –antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Onigumo me metió una patada en el estómago haciendo que perdiera algo de aire.

-No te dirijas de esa manera a tu superior –grito mientras me levantaba y me arrastraba fuera de la choza.

Caminamos a lo largo de toda la prisión, cuyo fin parecía no existir. Todos los soldados y presos nos observaban algunos con sorpresa y otros con lastima, como odiaba que me vieran con lastima después de todo yo odiaba dar lastima. Pero al observar aquella miseria que nos hacían someter hacia que mi odio aumentara más. Finalmente nos detuvimos, en un espacio algo solitario. Observe una choza algo grande, que se levantaba ante mis ojos. Cuando termine de inspeccionarla me quede pálido al darme cuenta que era un cuarto de exorcismo.

-Es una cámara de exorcismo para nuestros prisioneros importantes –sonrio Onigumo al ver mi cara palida – se supone que el monje Miroku tenía que morir exorcizado con sus propios poderes, pero el mayor de los sacerdotes ordeno otra cosa, asi que… -se congio de hombros- su muerte fue tan.. ¿satisfactoria?

-No tienes derecho de mencionar el nombre de Miroku –reclame con rabia y un deje de altanería- maldito hipócrita.

-¡Callate! –Ordeno golpeándome el rostro- no tienes por qué hablarme de esa manera soy tu superior –dijo mientras me daba otra patada con su rodilla en mi estómago haciéndome caer.

En ese momento entro el padre de mi querida sacerdotisa y me observo con lastima y una sonrisa sínica en el rostro, disfrutaba verme en el suelo con mis manos alrededor de mi estómago. Onigumo se encontraba a mi lado sonriendo de igual manera.

-Onigumo- le llamo aquel hombre que se hacía llamar el líder de todos nosotros- veo que lo distrajiste muy bien mientras yo llegaba.

- Observe esto, mi señor –le extendió todas las cartas- Son las que su hija le mandaba a este miserable.

Miyamoto tomo todas las cartas que mi amada sacerdotisa me habia enviado durante todo este tiempo y las examino determinadamente. Una arruga se poso entre sus cejas al confirmar que realmente eran de ella aquellas cartas escritas a puño de su propia hija. Pero su enojo aumento cuando leyó una en específica, realmente no se cual fue. Pero por la rabia que sintió termino rompiendo aquella carta haciéndome enojar, mis ojos se salieron de sus cuencas agarre fuerzas de donde no las tenía, cerré mi mano en forma de puño y se la estampe en la cara con toda mis fuerzas haciéndolo caer.

-¡Infeliz! –grite mientras algunas lágrimas se asomaban por mis ojos sobre todo por la rabia.

-¿Cómo te atreves engendro? –dijo aquel hombre tocándose la mejilla que le había lastimado, mientras me veía con un deje de superioridad- Onigumo, llévalo adentro de la cámara de exorcismo.

-Como usted ordene mi señor –dijo Onigumo agarrándome de los brazos para empujarme adentro mientras se burlaba de mí.

Me arrastro hasta adentro, cuando entramos al fondo del lugar un olor a cadáveres inundo mis fosas nasales, haciendo que me mareara debio a mi débil olfato canino podía sentir los olores peor que cualquiera y los más fuertes conseguían marearme

-¿Qué te pasa fenómeno? –Me pregunto Onigumo burlón- ¿Acaso no puedes resistir un simple olor?

No le conteste, realmente no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Me sentía completamente mareado y con muchas nauseas. Caminamos un poco y observamos una puerta que llevaba a una habitación, Miyamoto lo abrió y adentro había unos monjes con ropas blancas y un enorme pentagrama para exorcizar en el medio.

-Bueno, ahora si llego tu turno –dijo Onigumo sonriendo con satisfacción, para luego dirigir una mirada hacia su líder- mi señor ¿puedo divertirme un rato con él?

- Por supuesto –dijo con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios mientras se hacia un lado.

Onigumo se acercó a mí con una sonrisa burlona, para luego darme una patada en el estómago haciendo que cayera adolorido al suelo debido al golpe. Estaba tan mareado por el es putrefacto olor que no tenía fuerzas para defenderme, en el suelo comenzó a darme golpes en los brazos y piernas. Varias veces alzo mi cabeza para golpearme. Tenía incontables heridas, unas más graves que las otras. Mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar del dolor, mi cabeza me pesaba y no podía abrir los ojos.

Me quede tirado en el suelo completamente adolorido, pero a pesar del dolor yo quería vivir un poco más y me resistía a morir tenía que sacar fuerzas de mi lado youkai para mantenerme con vida. Solo quiero verla a ella de nuevo, la echaba tanto de menos. Todos los recuerdos que viví con ella pasaron ante mis ojos, ella me dio las ganas de seguir viviendo y soportando los maltratos de este lugar con la esperanza de que algún día iba a salir de aquí. Ella era una hermosa flor que florecía cerca de todas estas hierbas malas.

-Muy bien, es hora de que te pares –dijo el sacerdote Miyamoto mientras me agarraba bruscamente y me paraba- es hora de terminar contigo engendro, fuiste un dolor de cabeza.

-Terminemos con la vida de este bueno para anda –menciono Onigumo mientras sujetaba mi otro brazo- alguien como él no merece vivir.

Sin previo aviso me aventaron contra aquel pentagrama mientras los sacerdotes vestidos de blanco empezaban a recitar una oración, de aquel pentagrama empezaba a salir una luz azul muy brillante. Un dolor punzante empezó a recorrerme todo el cuerpo, empecé a gritar intentando Salir del lugar pero no pude, mis fuerzas se habían desvanecido. ¿Este era mi final? No podía ser, sabía que este mundo era difícil vivirlo pero yo solo quería sentirme querido por aquella sacerdotisa.

El dolor comenzaba a recorrerme por todo el cuerpo traspasando mis músculos, mis gritos se hacían más fuertes mientras escuchaba las risas del padre de la mujer que amaba y de Onigumo al parecer le divertía verme sufrir, intente no seguir gritando pero el dolor era realmente imposible de ignorar. No quiero morir, era lo único que se repetía constantemente en mi cabeza, quería volver a verla aunque sea por última vez. Al menos quiero saber su nombre querida mía.

-Muere, infeliz –dijo Onigumo riéndose- te lo mereces un ser como tú solo causa vergüenzas.

Me sentía atrapado en una oscuridad infinita, mis parpados se iban cerrando cada vez más y el dolor empezaba a desaparecer. Definitivamente este iba a ser el final, pero lo que no sabía era que mi amada también estaba muriendo en el hospital, su corazón estaba deteniéndose poco a poco.

Aunque en este momento no fuéramos nada, pude sentir algo de ella en mi interior nuestras mentes parecían concordar en solo una frase:

_**No quiero morir… Te necesito a mi lado… No quiero morir sin antes verte **_

_Continuará…_


	16. Chapter 16

Lamento mucho la tardanza chicos pero realmente no sabia como seguir el fanfic aparte mi idea original era un final trágico pero debido a que muchos quieren final feliz me costo bastante aunque igual me parece perfecto después de todo yo adoro a Kikyou y es verdad ella merece un final feliz n.n

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Kikyou's POV_

_Me encontraba arrecostada en la camilla de la sala donde los doctores me atendían, sentía como si estuviera volando no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían los doctores sobre mi estado. Me desperté en un hermoso prado lleno de flores de campanillas y cerca había un rio, me dirigí hacia el y coloque mis pies dentro del agua se sentía tan bien no sabía con exactitud como había llegado a ese lugar pero no me importaba solo deseaba sentir el aire fresco en mi cara._

Junte agua sobre mis palmas y la pase por mi rostro, se sentía realmente bien estar en ese lugar no me dolía absolutamente nada de repente una gran luz empezó a brillar a mi alrededor y todo se colocó en blanco el hermoso paisaje se había desvanecido no podía observar nada solo una gran luz que por instinto empecé a seguir, camine un rato hasta que al final de aquella luz pude observar la silueta de una mujer cuando me acerque más pude detallarla perfectamente y esa mujer era…

-¡Mama! –grite fuertemente mientras corría a sus brazos para envolverla en un cálido abrazo- ¡Mama! ¡Mama!

-Hija –dijo con aquella voz tan tierna que recordaba- haz crecido mucho querida.

-Sí, han pasado muchos años desde tu muerte –dije entre feliz y triste- te extrañe mucho sin ti ya nada volvió hacer lo mismo.

-Lo sé –me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla- lamento haberte dejado tan pronto por mi causa tú y tu padre han sufrido bastante.

-No digas eso mama –digo seriamente- tu no tienes la culpa de nada, las cosas pasan siempre por algo y siempre son para cosas buenas aunque nos duelan.

-Mi niña, como siempre con un corazón puro –me acaricio los cabellos- estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias –sonrei ante ese comentario, realmente me hacía sentir feliz que mi madre estuviera orgullosa de mi pero luego mi semblante se colocó serio- Madre, ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

- Si, estamos en el límite del mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos –su respuesta me dejo completamente atónita.

-Entonces... ¿Quieres decir que estoy muerta? –pregunte completamente asombrada.

-Lamentablemente acabas de fallecer y mi deber es llevarte conmigo –dijo extendiendo su mano para que la tomara.

- Esta bien madre, si ese es mi destino lo aceptare – dije para luego juntar mi mano con la de ella pero en ese momento recordé a InuYasha y retire mi mano- no, no puedo madre.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque aún tengo cosas pendientes que hacer en el mundo de los vivos y aún hay personas que me necesitan por ende si me voy ahora sin completar mi misión entonces no alcanzaría el nirvana junto a ti.

-Entiendo –dijo comprensiva- entonces regresa para que termines de cumplir tu misión –se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente- aun no es tu tiempo para dejar el mundo de los vivos, recuerda hija que siempre estaré contigo.

Luego de que mi madre terminara de hablar desapareció frente a mí y una luz empezó a rodearme completamente, de repente empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente y observe a los médicos completamente asombrados.

-¡Señorita Kikyou! –dijo uno de ellos- ¡Haz despertado! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me encuentro perfectamente –sonreí mientras me sentaba en aquella camilla.

Los doctores a mí alrededor se encontraron completamente sorprendidos por mi repentina recuperación cuando me crían muerta, muchos lo llamaron un "milagro" y otros simplemente pensaron que habían dado un pronóstico apresurado cuando seguramente había caído en estado de coma por unos minutos. Me sentí feliz cuando dijeron que mi enfermedad se había ido y que ahora era una mujer completamente sana, baje un poco la cabeza y susurre apenas audible un "_gracias mama" ._

-Doctor, dígame... ¿Cómo se encuentra Kikyou? – pude escuchar como Kagome le preguntaba a uno de los doctores algo desesperada.

-Bueno… sería mejor si lo vieras con tus propios ojos jovencita –dijo aquel medico con una voz de intriga mientras abría la puerta de la habitación donde me encontraba.

Kagome y Kaede entraron a la habitación algo pálidas esperando lo peor, su asombro fue mayor cuando me vieron sentada en la cama con una gran sonrisa. Kagome no pudo evitar lanzarse a mis brazos apretándome fuerte y sollozando de la felicidad.

-Mi hermosa niña –dijo Kaede sonriente pero con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus arrugadas mejillas al verme completamente sana y abrazando a la histérica de Kagome que me estaba apretando fuertemente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_InuYasha's POV_

Mis gritos cesaron, ya no sentía dolor alguno pensé que mi momento final había llegado me encontraba sin fuerzas pero de un momento a otro los sacerdotes y monjes dejaron sus oraciones haciendo que el pentagrama dejara de brillar y yo cayera al suelo. No sabía porque se habían detenido, después de todo su misión era matarme pero en ese momento pude notar como mis garras habían desaparecido y mi cabello se había vuelto de color negro.

-¡¿Porque se detienen?! –grito Miyamoto – ese ser repugnante aun no esta muerto.

-Lo siento mucho señor –dijo uno de los monjes vestidos de blancos- el muchacho es un hibrido y solo hemos purificado su esencia demoniaca ahora solo es un simple humano.

-¡Maldicion! – Onigumo se encontraba completamente frustrado- ¿Estan queriendo decir que ya no podrán seguir atacándolo porque es un simple humano?

-Asi es –volvió hablar aquel monje- exterminar a los hibridos siempre algo tedioso –dijo lo último con frustración.

Sonrei para mis adentros, después de todo no moriría en este lugar ya que me había convertido en un completo humano pero mi felicidad solo duraron pocos segundos debido a que mi respiración se había hecho entrecortada y el cuerpo comenzaba a dolerme por los golpes que me había ocasionado Onigumo horas antes.

-Señor, debido a que los monjes ya no pueden hacer nada ¿puedo encargarme yo de darle el último golpe? –pregunto Onigumo intentando ocultar una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Por supuesto Onigumo – menciono Miyamoto tranquilamente- por culpa de este insignificante mi hija se encuentra en un hospital y merece la muerte.

Sentí los pasos de Onigumo acercándose a mí para acabar completamente con mi vida, me sentía indefenso como si fuera un pobre animal acorralado por su presa que va asesinarlo para comérselo. En ese momento el lugar empezó a temblar.

¿Pero qué coño está pasando? – expreso Miyamoto al sentir el temblor en todo el lugar.

-Señor Miyamoto –grito otro de esos odiosos monjes entrando al lugar desesperadamente – parece que los daiyoukais lograron escapar de su prisión para atacarnos muchos monjes y youkais se les han unido.

-¿Qué carajo estas diciendo? –escupió Onigumo es putrefacto- hay que detenerlos de inmediato.

-¡Por supuesto! –expreso Miyamoto- alista a todos los sacerdotes para entrar en la guerra.

Pero antes de que pudieran concluir las órdenes de aquel hombre, una gran explosión cayó sobre el campo, acabando así con cualquier protección que ellos poseían para defenderse de los youkais. Sin hacerse esperar, los daiyoukais empezaron a hacerse paso entre los pocos sacerdotes que se encontraban en la entrada del lugar donde me encontraba, exterminando sin piedad a cualquier enemigo que se interponía en su camino.

Una gran batalla se llevó acabo en el campo, desde donde me encontraba podía escuchar lo que pasaba afuera del lugar. El líder del lugar no sabía que hacer al darse cuenta que todo lo que había construido se había caído en unas pocas hora, muchos youkais y monjes luchaban entre sí para poder ganar aquella guerra.

La puerta en donde nos encontrábamos se abrió y me sorprendió de sobre manera con encontrarme a una persona que pensé que jamás volvería a ver pero al parecer había vuelto para devolverme el favor que le había hecho hace unos meses.

-¡InuYasha! –exclamo Miroku con una sonrisa de triunfo junto a él se encontraban algunos daiyoukais, recibiendo asombro por parte de los presentes, después de todo muchos lo habían creído muerto.

Miyamoto en su desesperación le quito un cuchillo que Onigumo había agarrado para intentar asesinarme antes de ser interrumpidos, me agarro del cabello fuertemente obligándome a ponerme de pie y colocar aquella navaja en mi garganta sorprendiendo a Miroku y los demás que se habían dirigido hacia él.

-¡Si dan un paso más, lo asesino! – exclamo fríamente mientras apretaba un poco la navaja en mi cuello.

-Sueltalo Miyamoto – exclamo Miroku- las cosas no pueden terminar así.

-Tú no tienes por qué darme ordenes – dijo Miyamoto fríamente- él es solo un hibrido, su vida me importa poco.

-A ti te importa poco la vida de los demás aunque sean humanas –expreso tranquilamente Miroku- porque mejor dejamos esto por la paz de una vez.

-¡NO! –grito el padre de la mujer que amaba – yo no me arrepiento de haber encerrado a estos engendros en este lugar, son insignificantes y su vida no vale absolutamente nada.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados, pude sentir como aquel hombre estaba temblando mientras me sujetaba. Onigumo ya cansado de todo había agarrado un un arma filosa de uno de los muros del lugar, se dirigió hacia nosotros y con esta golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza al sacerdote. La sangre de aquel hombre se espacio por todo el lugar, en un arranque de furia golpeo constantemente al sacerdote hasta desfigurarle la cara ante la cara atónita de los presente. Tal parece que Onigumo le guardaba cierto rencor al padre de aquella sacerdotisa.

Despues de degollar aquel hombre comenzó a dirigirse lentamente hacia mi con una sonrisa de medio lado, sabia claramente sus intenciones. Antes de que pudiera tocarme uno de los youkais se adelantó clavando sus garras en el pecho de Onigumo arrancándole el corazón de un solo golpe manchando todo el lugar de sangre.

-¿Estas bien InuYasha? –me pregunto Miroku al salir de su asombro mientras se dirigía hacia mi.

-Si –fue todo lo que pude decir con una media sonrisa.

-Tenemos que irnos –dijo mientras pasaba uno de mis brazos por su hombro- ya todo termino InuYasha ahora todos podemos estar en paz.

Caminamos hasta la salida, el me explico que mientras estuvo escondido en el bosque fingiendo su muerte ideo un plan para sacarnos a todos. Escucho que muchos monjes no estaban de acuerdo con tenernos prisioneros y que podríamos vivir en armonía por ende empezó a juntar más gente mientras en secreto ideaban el plan de cómo sacarnos usando a los daiyoukais. Uno de los sacerdotes había liberado a mi hermanastro Sesshoumaru mientras todos estaban en descanso y desde ahí empezó la guerra.

Han pasado 4 año desde que todo habia terminado. Ahora, existía un nuevo organismo que evitaría que otra injusticia se de ese calibre explotara de nuevo sobre el mundo, los youkais y humanos ahora viven en armonía y entre ambos hacían todo lo que estaba en su alcance para recuperar todo lo que habia quedado en ruinas, la paz comenzaba a reinar nuevamente en el mundo, tal y como lo recordaba cuando era solo un niño. Obviamente los youkais mas débiles quedaron gravemente heridos, tanto psicológica como sentimentalmente. Muchos perdieron a sus familiares y en ese lote estaba yo, cuando salí del campo me entere que mi madre lamentablemente había fallecido.

Caminaba por las calles de un pueblo que se encontraba completamente alejado del lugar donde antes yo era un prisionero. Había terminado convirtiéndome en un ser humano, pensé que recuperaría mis poderes pero al final termine siendo un muchacho normal. Sentí lo que era ser aceptado por la gente que en su momento me había discriminado por mis orígenes.

-Bueno niños ¿Qué quieren jugar esta vez? –escuche una voz cerca del lugar donde estaba caminando.

Me quede atónito al escucharla, no podría ser _ella, _subí la vista y la encontré con aquel típico traje de sacerdotisa rodeada de muchos niños, se veía completamente hermosa quise llamarla pero hasta ese momento me di cuenta que no sabía su nombre y me sentí completamente estúpido.

-Ho…Hola –dije acercándome hacia la joven haciendo que esta volteara y me observara.

-Hola –me contesto con aquella dulce voz tan típica de ella- ¿Necesita algo joven?

-So...So –realmente no sabía que decir, al parecer no me reconocía y lo entendía después de todo me veía diferente- soy yo InuYasha.

-¿InuYasha? – pregunto completamente atónita con sus ojos saliéndose un poco de sus cuencas y pude observar como sus ojos empezaban a empeñarse por completo, llevo sus manos hasta su pecho.

-Es la primera vez que estamos tan cerca, sin ningún obstáculo… -comente con una sonrisa. Pero ella aún permanecía inmóvil y asombrada.

-Niños, necesito hablar a solas con este joven –pidió dulcemente a los niños para luego tomarme del brazo y alejarnos de las personas para estar completamente solos- ¡InuYasha! – exclamo por fin abrazandome fuertemente- ¡Pense que habías muerto! Cuando me entere lo que había ocurrido en el campo pensé en ti – dijo para verme a los ojos con ternura y acariciarme la mejilla- me alegro que estés vivo.

-Realmente fue Miroku quien me salvo del lugar, es una historia larga que pronto te contare –dije sonriendo- por cierto, sé que sonara muy estúpido pero… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kikyou –dijo sonriéndome tiernamente y a la vez divertida- con todas las cosas que nos pasaron no pude decirte mi nombre.

-¿Kikyou? –repetí algo ido- es un hermoso nombre.

-Gracias – observe como sus mejillas se teñían en un rojo carmesí- veo que ahora eres un humano.

-Si –dije un poco nervioso- soy humano ahora, cuando intentaron asesinarme solo destruyeron mi parte youkai pero como hanyou quedo mi parte humana, pensé que volveria a la normalidad pero me equivoque.

-Ya veo –dijo reflexionando un poco.

-Como humano ahora podemos estar juntos ¿no es asi? –pregunto algo temeroso- después de todo ya no volveré hacer un hanyou.

-InuYasha.. –me llamo un poco la atención- te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, tu condición de hanyou no me importaba yo te aceptaba como era pero ahora te traerá más beneficios.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –le pregunte confundido.

-Siendo humano nuestro tiempo pasara de igual manera InuYasha, como hanyou podías vivir 100 años más y me verías morir quedando completamente solo en el mundo pero ahora que el tiempo trascurrirá de igual manera para los dos, ya no estarás solo nunca más.

-Vaya Kikyou, nunca lo pensé de esa forma –dije sorprendido por su análisis.

-Es algo lógico InuYasha –me respondió- jamás sentí repudio hacia ti por ser un hibrido.

-Me hace muy feliz escucharte hablar asi Kikyou –sonrei para luego ponerme serio- aun te amo Kikyou y no hubo un dia en que no dejara de pensar en ti –me acerque para abrazarla pero ella me alejo y eso me dolio.

-No InuYasha, alguien puede vernos –dijo con un tono completamente serio.

-¿Qué tiene que nos vean? –pregunte- ya soy humano, ahora no hay problema para que nos vean Kikyou además tú me habías dicho que me amabas –explote mis sentimientos, sentir este rechazo me dolía completamente.

-Pero yo sigo siendo una sacerdotisa –me dijo tranquilizándome- yo también te sigo amando InuYasha pero mientras yo sea una sacerdotisa no puedo estar en contacto con un hombre por eso te traje a este lugar para poder hablar sin que nadie nos vea.

-Ya veo –dije un poco más calmado- mientras seas una sacerdotisa no podemos estar juntos aunque me haya convertido en un humano ¿no es así?

-Sí.. –me respondió bajando la cabeza tristemente.

-¿No hay alguna forma para poder estar juntos?

-La única forma es que tú me reclames para así dejar de ser una sacerdotisa, como hanyou no podías porque claramente no lo iban a permitir pero ahora que eres humano –sonrió- yo creo que se nos es posible.

-¡Kikyou! –una voz atrás de nosotros nos interrumpió seriamente- ¿Qué haces aquí a solas y con este hombre?

-¡Maestro! –exclamo Kikyou haciendo una leve reverencia- lo lamento mucho.

-Deberías estar en el templo, orando –dijo seriamente mientras me observaba haciéndome sentir incómodo.

-Lo lamento –dijo Kikyou aun en reverencia- pero este joven es…

-Tu enamorado –aquel monje interrumpió a Kikyou haciendo que nos sorprendiéramos y lo observáramos confundido- lo puedo ver en tus ojos Kikyou que estas completamente enamorada de este joven.

-Asi es maestro –dijo Kikyou seriamente- lo amo pero no puedo estar con el después de todo soy una sacerdotisa y si me va a castigar por este encuentro, acepto mi castigo.

-Kikyou..no –intente hablar pero me dedico una mirada fría haciéndome callar.

-No es necesario, alguien como tu merece ser feliz –dijo sonriente- estoy al tanto de tu historia Kikyou por algo tu padre me dejo a tu cargo si algo le pasara –hizo una pausa- no voy a retenerte si tu deseo es dejar de ser una sacerdotisa – luego paso sus ojos analíticos hacia mi persona- ¿y tú? ¿Amas realmente a Kikyou?

-Si –respondí con una gran sonrisa- realmente me iba a presentar ante usted con el motivo de reclamar a Kikyou para que sea mi esposa ya que cuando la conocí yo estaba devastado casi moribundo y ella llego iluminando mi ser y ahora quiero que me siga iluminando toda mi vida hasta el final de mis días, quiero pasar el resto de mis días a su lado sin que nadie más nos llegue a separar, amarla y respetarla todos los días de mi vida – Kikyou me observo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y aquel monje estaba sorprendido ante mi respuesta pero luego sonrio.

-Veo que tus sentimientos por Kikyou son realmente sinceros –dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa- en ese caso, doy mi permiso para que te cases con ella y desde ahora Kikyou dejara de ser una sacerdotisa para vivir como una mujer ordinaria.

-Muchas gracias maestro –dijo Kikyou abrazandolo amistosamente.

-No tienes por qué agradecer –exclamo aquel monje al separarse de Kikyou- un ser tan puro como tu merece ser feliz, mandare esto a consejo para que te den tu libertad –dicho esto dio una reverencia dejándonos completamente solos.

-¿Escuchaste eso Kikyou? –dije feliz cargándola entre mis brazos y haciéndola girar- desde ahora ya no serás mas una sacerdotisa si no una mujer, mi mujer.

-Siempre seré tu mujer –dijo viéndome con un brillo especial en sus ojos- tu vida me pertenece InuYasha y no dejare que otro hombre que no seas tú me toque un solo cabello de mi cabeza.

-Entonces tu vida también me pertenece –dije completamente decidido – ahora serás mi…

Kikyou no me dejo terminar la frase debido a que sus labios cálidos capturaron los mios en un beso tierno, me sorprendí unos segundos, jamas habia besado a nadie pero en ese momento me dispuse a corresponderle. El beso era tierno y lento lleno del amor que nos tuvimos durante tantos años, aquel beso que habíamos esperado desde hace mucho tiempo. La abrace por la cintura y ella rodeo sus brazos en mi cuello profundizando aquel contacto lleno del amor más limpio y puro que puede existir sobre la tierra.

Despues de un rato nos dirigimos hacia el templo, al llegar nos dieron la noticia que Kikyou oficialmente dejaba de ser una sacerdotisa y podríamos elegir la fecha de la boda cuando nosotros quisiéramos. Estaba completamente feliz ahora entendía porque siempre decían "no hay mal que por bien no venga" a pesar de que toda mi vida había sufrido tanto ahora me encontraba con la mujer que amo libre para ser mi esposa.

-Vaya Kikyou que hombre tan apuesto te has conseguido –menciono una joven muy parecida a Kikyou físicamente, según ellas eran amigas desde siempre y su nombre era Kagome.

-Gracias Kagome –dijo Kikyou mientras besaba mis labios frente a ella con algo de malicia- me alegro que estés feliz por ello.

-¡Oye! –exclamo Kagome algo ofendida por la escena- no tienes por qué andar celosa, no pienso interponerme entre ustedes –finalizo con un puchero en los labios.

-Ya chicas dejen de pelear –dijo aquella anciana que según Kikyou se llamaba Kaede con una sonrisa- parecen perros y gatos.

-Pero yo no hice nada malo –dijo Kikyou con una sonrisa completamente inocente.

-Te amo Kikyou –dije divertido besando sus labios rápidamente, no me molestaba que fuera celosa después de todo yo igual lo era e incluso llegaba a ser posesivo.

Cenamos tranquilamente esa noche nosotros dos solos en la terraza observando un gran bosque, ya que nadie quiso interrumpirnos la velada, le conte todo a Kikyou como se lo había prometido, le dije como habían ocurrido las cosas y que mi madre había muerto.

-Lo lamento mucho –dijo Kikyou un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes Kikyou –dije tomando su mano- ahora todo está bien, porque estamos juntos ahora.

Pasaron unos meses y por fin Kikyou y yo nos habíamos casado, la ceremonia fue tranquila y sin ningún inconveniente. Kikyou realmente se veía hermosa con aquel traje de novia.

-Te amo tanto Kikyou –dije tomándola del rostro- estamos juntos, ambos vivos y jamás volveremos a separarnos.

-Tambien te amo InuYasha –dijo colocando sus palmas sobre mis manos que se encontraban en sus mejillas atrapándolas- prometo siempre estar a tu lado.

-Yo siempre estare a tu lado aunque no me lo pidas –aclare. Cerrando mis ojos, respire profundo y pronuncie- siempre juntos quería Kikyou.

Después de aquella confesión el día de nuestra boda, juntamos nuestros labios para sellar nuestra unión de marido y mujer mientras recibíamos aplausos y bendiciones por parte de los invitados para que nuestro futuro sea cada día mejor.

**FIN**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno, después de tanto años por fin termine el fanfic espero que les haya gustado aunque sentí el final muy simple pero bueno, ojala sea de su agrado y nos veremos en futuros fanfic que logre hacer gracias a todos mis lectores que dejan y no dejan comentarios un beso desde Venezuela


End file.
